Tutorías de Amor
by Natsu M y LukaTiff
Summary: Sólo necesitaba un tutor. Y su hermano se tomó muy en serio el conseguírselo. Estaba en un problema; el mejor amigo de su hermano, pero su peor enemigo. Ambos se odian a muerte, ¿Sobrevivirá el odio? ¿O nacerá un amor entre ambos?
1. Prólogo

**Tiff:** Los personajes no son de ninguna de las dos, sino Nat tendría a Inuyasha amarrado a su cama para que no se escape y yo tendría a Sesshomaru de la misma manera, pero para desgracia nuestra son de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat:** ¬¬ no lo tendría amarrado... al menos no a la cama ;)

Mi vida es un caos ¿Por qué? Dos palabras: El Instituto. Voy pésimamente mal, mis calificaciones son un asco… Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Después de todo, tengo catorce años… Lo normal a mi edad es que salga mal por ir a fiestas, emborracharme, salir con algún chico, ya saben: lo normal. El problema aquí, es que no soy una adolescente muy normal, que digamos…

Tengo un hermano mayor, que es lo más pervertido, libidinoso y obsceno que puedes encontrar en un solo chico, no me extrañaría entrar a su habitación y encontrar miles de fotos de chicas desnudas, entre otras cosas que no pienso mencionar por mi bien mental y el de ustedes. Miroku, mi queridísimo hermano, tiene su cabello de color azabache, como el mío, y siempre va a amarrado en una coleta. La mayoría de las veces que he querido ir a algún lugar con mi mejor amiga, Sango, intenta algo bastante libidinoso como tocarle el trasero a la agresiva Sango… No quieren saber la respuesta de mi amiga.

Tiene unos increíbles ojos azules, que mi madre y yo nos preguntamos de donde los sacó, por que nuestro padre no tenía los ojos así. El punto es, que los utiliza muy a su favor… He visto millones de veces como engatusa a las chicas con ellos; pobres idiotas que se creen sus mentiras.

Ya que la mencioné, es lo mejor decir quien y como es ¿no? Bueno, Sango es la más alta del salón, también es una de las chicas más cotizadas de todo el instituto, pero ¡Dios! Deberían verla, ahuyenta a los chicos sólo con una mirada… Hasta a mi me da miedo. Tiene una esbelta figura, por eso mismo Miroku es como es con ella. Tiene unos ojos en tono chocolate, parecidos a los míos y su carácter es muy fuerte, cuando sigo fuerte es en serio… Es muy irritable, y metete con ella si quieres verla realmente enojada… Es algo no muy recomendable.

¿Yo? ¿Cómo soy yo? Mmm… Soy alta, no tanto como Sango, obviamente, tengo una figura bastante esbelta y mi cabello es negro azabache, me llega hasta la cintura en "v" y tiene algunas ondas rebeldes con las cuales me peleo cada mañana… ¿Mi nombre? ¿En serio? Bien, como quieran, mi nombre es Aome Higurashi ¡Y detesto las matemáticas!

Aún sigo encerrada aquí, en el estúpido Instituto Shikon… ¿y saben qué? Lo detesto. Ups, creo que olvidé aclarar por qué no soy una adolescente normal… Pues, hay muchas razones… Muchos chicos son mis pretendientes y a TODOS, absolutamente TODOS los rechazo… No creo que sea bueno tener novio sabiendo lo mal que están mis calificaciones. Y también, me visto como una monja ¿Se están riendo o es mi idea? ¡Es en serio! Nunca utilizo faldas ni vestidos, solo mis cómodos jeans y el short de educación física… y la estúpida falda del colegio.

Miré al frente en un vano intento de entender los jeroglíficos que tenía en la pizarra… ¿Trigonometría? No, eso aún no lo vemos… ¿álgebra? Quizá era la maldita álgebra. Creo que más específicamente era… ¿Geometría? No, no había figuras… ¿Productos notables? No, no veo ni A+B ni nada de eso… ¿Ecuaciones de primer grado con una incógnita? No seas idiota, no parece eso … ¿Con dos incógnitas? Ok, me afecto el refresco del receso. Desistí. Me recosté en mi lugar y pronto caí dormida.

–Aome-me removió Sango- La profesora quiere hablar contigo

–Dile que se joda-murmuré dormida

–Es sobre tus calificaciones, tonta

Sin replicar más, me levanté y fui directamente donde se encontraba la profesora, quien con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados me veía. Rayos, no eran buenas noticias… Le sonreí, fingiendo que no sabía lo que me esperaba y me alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad. ¿Por qué rayos debo ir mal en todas las materias?

–Hum, Señorita Higurashi…-murmuró con ironía- Sus calificaciones están un poco bajas

–¿Un poco bajas?-imploré que me dijera cuán bajas estaban

–Bastante… Debería tener un 100% en la nota, usted es totalmente capaz de mantener sus calificaciones altas… ¿Sabe con cuanto va en matemáticas?

–N…No-dije nerviosa

–Va con un 55%, casi la mitad del rendimiento perdido

–¿Y… y no puedo… recuperar?

–Señorita, este es el segundo trimestre y en realidad lo estamos acabando… Tiene tres meses de tiempo… Es casi imposible que recupere todos los puntos que debe en todas las materias sin ir a las "olimpiadas"

Se preguntaran ¿Olimpiadas? Pues sí, los malditos profesores suelen decirle así a los exámenes extra que hacen en diciembre o enero o en los dos, para que los que van mal (como yo) recuperen su nota con una sola prueba con toda la materia de todo el año. Si, es un examen MUY largo.

–Señorita, yo voy a pasar… Se lo aseguro

–Eso quiero verlo, Higurashi

Miré incrédula a la profesora irse ¡¿ESTABA DUDANDO DE QUE FUERA CAPAZ DE PASAR EL AÑO? ¡¿ESO ESTABA INSINUANDO? No, eso tenia que ser que yo escuché mal… Si, eso tiene que ser… Aunque, puede que aún guarde rencor a mi familia luego de que Miroku le gastara aquella broma.

Miré a Sango desanimada, ¿Cómo debía estar? Si en casa mi madre se diera cuenta de que voy MAL en el colegio, me agarra del pelo y me guinda en el primer poste de luz que encuentre. Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, aunque yo rogaba interiormente no encontrarme a Miroku ni a ninguno de sus estúpidos amigos. ¿Saben algo curioso? Casi que más de la mitad de los amigos de él… ¡Se me han insinuado! Y un vivo ejemplo es Hojou, cada vez que me ve trata de entablar conversación conmigo o sino, me da algún remedio raro para yo-no-sé-qué enfermedad. Choqué con alguien y alcé la mirada con bastante tristeza, y me encontré unos ojos dorados mirándome con altanería… ¿Tenía que ser con él? ¿En serio?

–¿Qué quieres, Taisho?-repliqué alejándome

–Tu hermano te busca, torpe-y se fue

Miré con enojo a Sango ¡Ese maldito Inuyasha! Lo odiaba, en serio lo odiaba… ¿Por qué debía ser el mejor amigo de mi hermano? Bufé molesta y seguí mi camino… Esperen, ¿Mi hermano me estaba buscando? ¡Rayos, eso es un GRAN problema! Él es el único de la familia capaz de saber si miento, o si me pasa algo… Ni siquiera mi propia madre.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Sabía muy bien lo que me esperaba, si yo no lo buscaba… él me buscaría. Miré a Sango, quien caminaba tranquilamente, luego la imagen de Taisho se coló en mi imaginación ¡Demonios! ¡Él era un completo nerd! Por que, por mucho que me costara admitirlo y por mucho que yo lo odiara, él era el chico perfecto. Es decir: guapo, atlético, estudioso, caballeroso (yo soy la excepción, obviamente), amable… cuando quería y tenía un buen sentido del humor. Pero, he ahí el detalle… ¡Conmigo NO era así! Miles de veces las chicas me decían que por qué no intentaba tener ALGO con ÉL… Y sinceramente ese "ALGO" y "ÉL" en la misma oración, es un horror ortográfico. ¿Por qué? Por que yo nunca me fijaría en el mujeriego y altanero de Inuyasha Taisho.

–¡Aome!-gritó la voz de mi hermano, un frío caló mis huesos- Te he estado buscando

–Si, lo sé… Taisho me lo dijo-repliqué

–Hmph, con que aún no lo soportas ¿eh?-murmuró burlón- Algún día ustedes dos terminaran juntos, lo sé

–¿Ahora ves el futuro?-exclamé molesta- Yo nunca, escúchame, NUNCA me voy a enamorar de Taisho, ni siquiera me fijaré en él… Te lo apuesto

–No te preocupes, Higurashi, tampoco me fijaré en ti, no me interesan las chicas torpes como tú-me contestó el idiota a mi espalda

–Mira, Taisho, no te creas el cazanovas por que tú a mi tampoco me interesas-exclamé

–Aome, ¿Cómo que te sacaste un 55 en matemáticas?-mi hermano puede ser tan inoportuno

–¿Un 55? Ay, niña… No creí que pudiera haber alguien tan torpe, pero veo que sí

–Tienes que mejorarla, sino mamá nos castigará a los dos-amenazó Miroku- Y creo que ya sé como empezar

–¿Cómo?-inquirimos el idiota y yo a coro

–Inuyasha, serás el tutor de Aome-dijo con una sonrisa

–¡¿Qué?-gritamos al unísono- ¡No quiero tener/darle clases con/a este/a idiota!-nos miramos con enfado- ¿Yo? ¿Idiota? ¡Él/la idiota eres tú!

–Ya está dicho

–Miroku, puedes ser mi mejor amigo pero esta vez te pasaste

–Inuyasha, querido amigo, ya está dicho y de por sí tú me debes algo-replicó mi hermano

–Sólo por que me salvaste, Miroku-dijo el idiota con enojo- Higurashi, los miércoles, en mi casa, a las 4:30pm te quiero allí… Sé puntual-y se largo nuevamente

Esto iba a ser una tortura.


	2. ¿Eso fue una clase?

**Nat: **Aquí, las dos locas reportándose

**Tiff: **Presidente! Eh, digo presente! =]

**Nat: **Vimos que medio les gustó :P así que aquí está la conti, perdonen el retraso

**Tiff: **Si, nos atrasamos tantito -.-" pero no teniamos ideas

**Nat:** ojalá les guste

**Tiff:** Los personajes no son de ninguna de las dos, sino Nat tendría a Inuyasha amarrado a su cama para que no se escape y yo tendría a Sesshomaru de la misma manera, pero para desgracia nuestra son de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat:** ¬¬ no lo tendría amarrado... al menos no a la cama ;)

**Tiff:** xD Nos afectó bastante el clima

**Capitulo 1: ¿Eso fue una clase?**

Miércoles. Miércoles. Miércoles… ¿Por qué precisamente HOY debía ser miércoles? Hoy tengo que ir a la casa del idiota de Taisho, ya que Miroku dijo que si no iba… le contaría todo a mamá. Miré el reloj de mi habitación… 4:15pm, quince minutos exactos para que yo tenga que estar allí, pero quien dijo que yo, Aome Higurashi, llegaría temprano a la clase del estúpido Inuyasha Taisho… ¿Quería jugar de profesor? Está bien, no se lo pienso impedir.

Me vi en el espejo… Dios mío, tendría una gran pelea con mi cabello. Fui a mi guardarropa y saqué el primer pantalón que me encontré, una camisa de color rojo y comencé a pelearme con la maraña de pelo que tenía en la cabeza. Terminé con los nudos y me comencé a amarrar el cabello en dos colitas, hacía demasiado calor como para llevar el cabello suelto.

–¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mamá al verme salir

–A casa de Inuyasha- no podía decirle Taisho frente a mi madre, ella me regañaba

–Ya te estás comenzando a llevar bien con él, que alegría-dijo sonriendo- No vuelvas muy tarde

–Lo prometo-y salí en dirección a la casa del idiota

Pasé frente a un parque y me detuve. Saqué mi celular y me fije en la hora, 4:25pm… ¿Cuándo dije que si llegaría a tiempo? Sonreí con malicia y crucé la calle hasta llegar al mentado lugar. Me senté en un columpio, veía a los niños pasar frente a mi, riendo… Miré mi reloj, 4:45pm. Ja, creo que ya lo hice sufrir demasiado. Me levanté y fui directo a su mansión.

Si, él tiene una mansión, no una casa normal y corriente como la mía, y en ella viven: él, su madre, su padre y su hermano mayor, con el que no se lleva muy bien, pero yo me llevo de maravilla. Llegué al lugar indicado y toque el timbre, en unos minutos ya tenía a un Inuyasha que echaba humo por las orejas. Comencé a reír, vaya que está enojado.

–¿Sabías que tienes quince minutos de retraso?

–Si, me quedé en un parque… No vi la hora y se me hizo tarde

–Dios, cada vez me confirmas aún más que eres torpe en demasía-replicó- entra de una vez

Obedecí y casi me echo a reír en su cara. Amaba verlo enfadado, es decir, se veía tan cómico… Tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y me veía con seriedad… Oh, vamos, era excelente cobrarme todo lo que me ha hecho llegando tarde a su clase. Lo miré de reojo y la mirada que me dedicó me hizo estremecer, Dios… En serio se había enojado.

–¿Sigues enojado?-me atreví a decir

–Estuve esperándote como idiota quince minutos, es obvio que debo estar enojado

–Lo lamento, en serio, Taisho… Pero nunca pensé que en serio me esperarías

–Miroku es capaz de… No, eso no es de tu incumbencia-murmuró

–¿Qué no es de mi incumbencia? Cuéntame, sino haré que Miroku me lo cuente

–Aparte de torpe, impuntual y fea ¿Ahora eres metiche?

–Más de la mitad de tus compañeros quieren tener algo conmigo, Taisho… Eres dos años mayor que yo, no me interesan los mayores… No soy tu tipo y tú no eres mi tipo, así que déjate de tonterías

–No estás aquí para probar si eres o no el tipo de chica que busco, estás aquí por tus asquerosas calificaciones

–No me interesa saber si soy o no tu tipo, jamás querría ser tu novia-repliqué, y me di cuenta de que estábamos en una gran habitación, las paredes eran azul marino y estaba bastante ordenado- ¿Qué hacemos en la habitación de Sesshomaru?

–No es la habitación de mi hermano, es la mía-me sonrojé al instante, aunque no sé muy bien por qué- ¿Qué te sucede, Higurashi?

–Nada, sólo me asombra ver que eres tan… ordenado, ojalá fueras así en tu vida amorosa-ups, se me escapó

–¿Qué insinúas?-dijo acorralándome en la pared- Ahora dilo

–Si crees que me intimidaras así, estás perdiendo tu tiempo-repliqué, traté de moverme pero me tenía sujetada de las muñecas- Estoy insinuando que eres tan mujeriego que no sabes ni cuantas novias has tenido

–Ya quisieras tú ser una de ellas

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No me había dado cuenta de la cercanía de nuestros rostros, estaba más ocupada tratando de calmar a mi alocado palpitar, algo malo me estaba sucediendo, y no tenía idea de que era… Miré al frente, encontrándome sus exóticos ojos dorados… Comencé a poner infinita atención a cada detalle de su rostro, su cuadrada y masculina mandíbula, su respingada nariz, su simétrico rostro… ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan malditamente atractivo? Sentí su aliento chocar y mezclarse con el mío, y ahí me di cuenta de que… ¡Estaba demasiado cerca!

–¿Qué haces?-murmuré viendo sus labios acercarse a los míos

–Nada… en… espe…cial…

–¡Aléjate de mi!-grité dándole una bofetada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre besarme? No puedo creer lo mujeriego que eres, apuesto que es por esa misma razón que Kikyo te dejó

–No tenías por qué mencionarla-de pronto, noté como su mirada ambarina perdía cierto brillo- ¡Maldición, Higurashi!

–¿Estás bien? ¿Hice algo malo?-inquirí dudosa

–Saca tu libro de matemáticas-indicó con frialdad, rayos… la había regado

–Aquí está-se lo entregué con el pulso temblando

–Bien… ¿Por qué rayos utilizan un libro donde solo aparecen temas que no sirven de nada?

–La profesora lo escogió, no yo-murmuré, su actitud altanera había vuelto

–No sé como sacas notas tan bajas si es un temario bastante fácil

–Por que no entiendo ecuaciones, queridísimo amigo-comenté sarcástica

–Bien, te entiendo… Haremos un ejercicio fácil

Copio en mi cuaderno unos ejercicios, al devolvérmelo casi me da un infarto… ¿Qué rayos era eso? _"(234x+45337b)(234x-453b)"_ Lo miré con una ceja alzada, ¿En serio esperaba que YO resolviera ESO?

–Está fácil, Higurashi

–Para ti-repliqué

–Mira-dijo acercándose a mi, nuevamente mi corazón latió desenfrenado- Es la tercera formula notable, boba… Aplícala y resuélvelo

–¿Doscientos treinta y cuatro equis al cuadrado menos cuatrocientos cincuenta y tres al cuadrado?-inquirí

–Si, ¿ves? No es tan difícil

Sonreí. Al parecer Taisho no era tan malo como pensaba… Momento ¿Fui yo la que pensó eso? Dejemos el asunto de lado y resolvamos estos jeroglíficos… Veamos, eh…

–¿Está bien?-pregunté mirándolo suplicante, se acercó a mi otra vez… Miró con atención el desorden de mi hoja y por último el resultado _"(234x+453b)(234x-453b)= (234x)^2- (453b)^2 = -150453"_

–Si, está correcto-me sonrió nuevamente

–Bien… Ahora que he acabado con más de la mitad de mi concentración en esa cosa, hablemos-pedí

–¿Qué quieres saber?

–El por qué te molestaste cuando mencioné a Kikyo

–Es algo… complicado y no sé por que te interesa saberlo-lo pensó un momento- Ah, claro… Para burlarte de mi ¿verdad?

–Te odio, Taisho… Pero no soy mala persona

–¿En serio?-dijo sarcástico

–Muy gracioso-repliqué- Te demuestro que no soy mala persona preocupándome por ti

–¿Con que te preocupo?

–No te creas tan importante-sentí mis mejillas arder ¿Por qué rayos me sonrojé?

–Ay, Dios… ¿Por qué todas las mujeres son iguales?

–Me ofendes, Taisho-dije con una sonrisa- Yo debería decir "Todos los hombres son iguales" porque tú…

Y antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, tenía los labios de Inuyasha sobre los míos… ¡¿Inuyasha me está BESANDO? ¿Qué demonios le sucede? Bueno, más bien ¡¿Qué me sucede? ¿Por qué no lo he apartado? ¿Por qué rayos mis ojos se están cerrando poco a poco y le estoy correspondiendo? Ok, creo que algún espíritu maligno me está manipulando, porque yo, en mis cabales, en buen juicio, siendo yo misma… ¡Jamás besaría a Inuyasha Taisho!... ¿Verdad?

Cuando recuperé el control total de mi, lo separé… Noté que nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, obviamente por el repentino contacto que hubo entre nosotros. Miré el reloj en la pared de al lado; 6:30pm. Debía volver a mi casa ¡AHORA! Me separé totalmente de él, cogí mis cosas, pero Inuyasha me detuvo antes de salir por la puerta.

–¿Qué pasa?-susurré sin verlo, aún agitada

–Mañana, a la misma hora… Sé puntual, en serio

–¿Mañana?-inquirí- El trato era sólo los miércoles

–Miércoles: Matemáticas, Jueves: Historia, Viernes: Japonés, Lunes: Ciencias y Martes: Guitarra-explicó

–Como quieras, pero déjame ir… Si no vuelvo en este momento, no me dejarán volver

¿Desde cuando me interesa volver?


	3. Venganzas

**Tiff:** Hemos vuelto, perdon por el retraso... Pero se nos había olvidado que correo utilizabamos xD

**Nat:** Exacto, y pues... Decidimos publicar hoy porque yo desaparezco todo el fin de semana B) y a los que esperan actualizacion de Love Story, perdonenme... Me bloqueé

**Tiff: **Ya saben el disclaimer, no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat: **¬¬ sino se hubiera decidido mucho antes, e Inu seria mio :)

**Capitulo 2: Venganzas**

Rayos. Llegué a la hora del burro (tardísimo) a mi casa, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque tenía que dejar que él me besara! Dios, y eso no es lo peor… Que llego yo a mi casa con los labios rojos e hinchados por el idiota ese… ¡Y llega Miroku! Me preguntó por mis hinchados labios, pero le hice la ley del hielo. Obvio mi mamá me regañó por ignorar a mi hermano, pero no le iba a decir _"Ah, ¿Esto? Es que me besé con tu mejor amigo, Inuyasha Taisho" _No, eso sería perder mi reputación.

Ahora, tengo un enorme nudo de pensamientos y preguntas en mi mente. Y la que más me importa de ellas es ¿Por qué demonios le correspondí? Es decir, se supone que yo lo odio, que lo detesto y que no lo puedo ver ni en pintura… Si es así, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Es que no sé que me está pasando, ayer no sé cómo vi a Taisho atractivo, y también me dejé besar. Algo raro me está sucediendo, y la verdad no pienso ir a su clase hoy.

–¡Miroku!-llamé a mi hermano desde mi habitación- ¡Dame el número de Taisho!

–Le pedirás una cita ¿o qué?-dijo asomándose por la puerta

–Jamás en la vida-murmuré recelosa- Hoy no iré a su clase, saldré con Sango-mentí- Quedé con ella desde la semana pasada

–Bien, apunta-dijo resignado

Me dictó el número y pronto me encontré nuevamente sola con mi confusión. Dios, ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Es un sentimiento tan extraño, pero tan cálido que no sé realmente que es. Me sonrojo frente a su cercanía, no puedo dejar de pensar en él y mi corazón se acelera sólo con mirar sus ojos dorados… Sin decir que me he sentido muy extraña. Miré mi celular, hacía pocos minutos le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que no llegaría a clase, pero adivinen ¿Qué? Me respondió que, o llegaba yo allá, o él venía por mi.

Vaya cretino tengo de tutor, ¡Ya ni confundida me deja estar! Tiré mi celular con enfado al suelo, sin importarme si se dañaba o no, me levanté y fui a escoger la ropa, me cambié y cepillé el cabello antes de salir. Iba a punto de matar al primero que se atreviera a molestarme, y tengan por seguro que si Inuyasha Taisho se atreve… no saldrá ileso. Camino rápidamente, ya que no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo… Necesito alejarme de él lo más rápido posible.

Ups, un mensaje de texto… ¡¿KOGA ME MANDO UN TEXTO? ¿en serio? ¡Esto es de celebrarlo! Digo, ¿no lo han visto? Ese chico es un bombón, puede que Inuyasha sea lindo… pero Koga lo supera en millones de aspectos. Por ejemplo, Koga es todo un caballero, es simpático, no es egocéntrico… Ah, entre muchas otras virtudes. Mi ánimo comenzó a subir, ¡Koga me está invitando a salir en este momento! Pero, diablos, Taisho me matará si no llego a su clase.

¿Desde cuando me interesa si me mata o no? ¡Ven de lo que hablo! ¡Ahora todo lo que tiene que ver con él me importa! Es de lo peor, suspiré y no le di más vueltas al asunto. Le respondí con un pequeño _"Desearía poder ir, pero tengo un asunto que no me deja" _ y casi al instante, estuve frente a la mansión Taisho. Llame a la puerta, pero esta vez me abrió Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha. Sonreí con nerviosismo y pasé, tal y como ella me lo indicó, luego busqué por todos lados al cabeza hueca, pero no lo encontré… Oh rayos, hoy no es mi día. Caminé por varios pasillos, y la verdad no encontré nada parecido a la habitación del tarado, simplemente choqué con un fornido pecho.

–Perdón, no me fijé-murmuré

–Oh, Aome ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Sesshomaru

–¡Sessho!-chillé- ¡Estás aquí! Pensé que estarías en la universidad

–Hoy salimos temprano-dijo con suficiencia

–Bueno, al menos no debes soportar las clases del egocéntrico de Inuyasha-repliqué

–¿A eso vienes?-asentí- Te compadezco, no sé como lo soportas en el instituto

–Ni yo, pero tú pasas más tiempo con él ¿verdad?

–En realidad, no… Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en la universidad, vengo hasta la noche y sólo los fines de semana estoy en casa…

–Y yo lo veo de lunes a viernes, y ahora por las tardes… Rayos, lo veo más tiempo que tú-me lamenté, Sesshomaru rió

–Gracias por sus burlas, yo también los odio-exclamó Taisho a mi espalda- Ya que coqueteaste lo suficiente con mi hermano, a clases

–¿Celoso?-replicó Sesshomaru siguiéndole el juego, mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me apegaba más a él

–Ni un poco-comentó- No puedo creer que tengas tan mal gusto, Sesshomaru, y tampoco puedo creer que seas un pedófilo… Mamá se desilusionará mucho cuando lo sepa

–Para el amor no hay edad, Taisho-dije enfadada

–Vamos, déjate de cursilerías y vamos-dijo molesto mientras me jalaba de un brazo

–Y a ti no debe importarte si salgo o no con tu hermano, porque en realidad hago planes para salir con Koga luego de tus aburridas clases-me solté con brusquedad y me fui en dirección a la cocina

Me sentía molesta, muy molesta en realidad. Y lo peor es que estaba así porque le dio igual el juego de Sesshomaru. Pero yo tampoco pienso quedarme atrás, sé lo mucho que Inuyasha odia a Koga, y también estoy segura de que ese sentimiento es mutuo… Así que aprovecharé al máximo esta oportunidad.

Algo malo me estaba sucediendo, no por querer vengarme de él, sino el motivo de mi venganza: que lo que yo haga le da igual. Es decir, a mí nunca me había importado eso, más bien era algo increíble si me ignoraba… Pero algo en mi está cambiando, y la verdad me asusta pensar en cierta posibilidad de respuesta a mi extraño sentir, pero prefiero no pensar en eso, pues me asusta mucho que sea real.

Tomé el celular y le escribí a Koga que a las cinco en punto nos veríamos en el parque para ir a nuestra cita. Sonreí al llegar a la cocina, la señora Izayoi estaba sentada leyendo un libro, yo me senté a su lado, y pronto llegó Inuyasha bastante enojado.

–A clase-ordenó

–No soy un perro para que me den ordenes-repliqué

–Inuyasha, no trates así a las visitas-regañó Izayoi- es de mala educación

–¿Podríamos ir a clase, Aome?-pidió entre dientes

–Claro, Inuyasha-dije con sorna

Me levanté con una sonrisa y me fui a su habitación… ¿Desde cuando recuerdo donde era? Bueno, da igual… Quizá fue que la recordé por que acabo de pelearme con él, o no sé, algo así. La verdad es que me da igual ¿cierto? ¡Tiene que darme igual!

Comenzó la clase, y la verdad, no podía dejar de ver su bien moldeado cuerpo moverse de allá para acá, y mucho menos hacer que mi alocado corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza al momento en que él se me acercaba, o cada vez que decía mi apellido… Dios, me he vuelto loca.

Me vibró el celular, avisando que tenía un mensaje que, esperaba yo, fuera de Koga. Lo saqué como si no estuviera en clase de Taisho y leí el mensaje que, efectivamente, era del peor enemigo de mi tutor. Si, así es, Inuyasha Taisho no soporta ni ver en pintura a Koga Tsukishiro. Sonreí, faltaban cinco minutos para la hora en que debía verme con aquel chico tan…

–Guarda el celular-ordenó nuevamente

Lo miré desafiante.

–Dije que lo guardaras, Higurashi-retó

–¿Y que te hace creer que yo te obedeceré?-repliqué con enfado

–Dámelo-indicó con voz firme

Una idea surcó mi mente y no dudé en utilizarla. Tomé mi celular y lo metí en mi escote, lo acomodé en mi sostén. ¿Quería el celular? No lo tendría.

–Si lo quieres deberás tomarlo por tu propia cuenta-murmuré picarona, pero luego cambié mi tono de voz a uno serio- Pero si metes tu mano ahí… Te juro que no saldrás con vida.

–No soy un pervertido, Higurashi-replicó mirando mi escote descaradamente

Lo peor no era que mirara mi escote, sino que era una camisa con cuello en V de color blanco, pero traía otra camiseta en un rosa pálido debajo para que no se viera NADA. Y, sumando mi celular entre mi sostén, haberle gritado que saldría con su peor enemigo, y su vista en mi escote… No era buena señal.

–Entonces deja de mirarme así-repliqué cruzando mis brazos en esa zona- Pareces uno

–Da igual, no soy como Koga… No puedo creer el mal gusto de ese sarnoso, meterse contigo… quien lo diría-completó burlón

–No te metas en lo que no te importa-repliqué molesta, miré el reloj- Oh, mira… Ya debo irme

Vi como poco a poco su cara pasaba de su típica mueca de burla, a una de enojo. Excelente, mi plan iba bien, más de lo que yo en algún momento pensé que funcionaría. Recogí mis cosas y pasé a su lado, como si él no estuviera presente, como si nunca hubiera habido clase y como si nunca hubiera mencionado lo de Koga. Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, y, adivinen… Si, me detuvo. Me volví, fijé mis ojos desafiantemente en los ambarinos de él y lo reté con la mirada.

–¿A dónde crees que vas?

–Lejos de ti, por supuesto-sonreí

–Muy graciosa, la clase aún no termina-indicó señalándome la silla

–Cierto, pero se me hace tarde

–¿Para qué? ¿Para maquillarte? ¿Para coquetear con Sesshomaru?-dijo con enfado- No me importa, no te moverás de aquí

–Eso crees tú-murmuré, le di un codazo y pasé

Comencé mi carrera, tenía exactamente cinco minutos para llegar al parque. Me dolían bastante los pies, ya que andaba en mis sandalias blancas, mis favoritas… Y correr en sandalias no es muy cómodo que digamos. Rayos, ¿Por qué escuchaba, curiosamente, unos pasos detrás de mí? Ah, por supuesto… El imbécil me viene siguiendo. Grandísimo cretino.

–Deja de seguirme de una maldita vez, Taisho-repliqué

–¿Escaparte de clase para verte con el lobito? Excelente, creo que a Miroku le encantará saber esto-dijo manipulándome

–Y a mi me encantará saber que sucedió con Kikyo-sus pasos fueron bajando el sonido, hasta que ya no se escucharon

Aproveché ese momento y apreté carrera, pude ver el fornido cuerpo de Koga esperándome frente a su flamante auto. Vaya que ese chico era perfecto. Sonreí para mis adentros cuando estuve frente a él, sabía que Inuyasha estaba a mi espalda y poco me importaba. Tomé la iniciativa y agarré su mano, Koga se sonrojó ante mi tacto, y pude escuchar a Taisho bufar.

–¿Qué hace Taisho aquí?-replicó molesto

–Me ha seguido todo el camino desde su casa hasta acá-expliqué

–No sabía que tenías guardaespaldas, Aome, pero con una princesa tan hermosa como tú es mejor tomar precauciones-me sonrojé ante su caballeroso comentario

–¿Princesa? ¿Ella?-rió Taisho- Tiene más modales un perro que ella

–No lo creo-contestó el de ojos azules- Tú eres un perro y tienes pésimos modales, en cambio ella es toda una damisela

–Si, claro, damisela-murmuró sarcástico

–Ya basta de esta discusión, Koga-lo miré y le sonreí coqueta- Vámonos ¿si?

–Le diré a Miroku, Higurashi-amenazó Taisho

–Haz lo que se te venga en gana, poco me importa tu reacción o la de mi hermano-y me subí al auto con Koga

Esto iba a ser excelente.


	4. ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Sí, claro

**Tiff:** He aquí la continuación

**Nat:** Volvimos, y de ahora en adelante publicaremos más seguido :) ya que estaremos de vacaciones

**Tiff: **Ya saben el disclaimer, no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat: **¬¬ sino se hubiera decidido mucho antes, e Inu seria mio :)

**Capitulo 3: ¿Yo? ¿Celoso? Sí, claro**

Me lleva la que me trajo con esta niña, ¿Qué rayos hice para merecer esto? Primero la maldita de Kikyô y su… Bah, no pienso hablar del tema, y ahora viene esta chica a jugar de grande y se escapa de mi clase con el sarnoso ese. ¡¿Qué miércoles tiene en la cabeza? Dios, y aún sigo sin entender por qué rayos la besé anoche y el por qué le dije que tendría clases de lunes a viernes en mi casa. Debo estarme volviendo loco.

¿Ahora que le diría a Miroku? ¡Su loca, escandalosa, fea, chillona, berrinchosa, caprichosa, machona hermana menor se había escapado! ¡Y yo la dejé ir! Creo que Miroku me castrará. Di media vuelta, decidido a ir por mi auto y a seguir a esa mocosa a donde fuera… No permitiría que me dejaran sin familia por ella.

Mi-e r-da. No, no podía ser más inoportuno… ¿Desde cuando Miroku sale a correr en las tardes… con Sango? ¿No que Sango lo detesta por ser un maldito libidinoso? Bah, da igual, el punto aquí es que no me vea y si me ve, que no pregunte por su hermana o por qué estoy ahí, si se supone que debería estarle dando clases a su mald… a su hermana.

–Miroku-dijo Sango- ¿Ese no es Inuyasha?

Maldita Sango.

–¿Inuyasha?-se comenzaron a acercar a mi- ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Ahora resulta ser que no se puede venir al parque, Miroku-murmuré

–Deberías estar en clase con Kagome-comentó Sango

–Hoy salimos temprano-mentí

–Nunca eres piadoso con ella, ¿Qué sucede en serio?-adivinó el pelinegro

–Bien, me conoces muy bien, Miroku-él rió-Kagome se escapó de clase y vine a buscarla

–¿La encontraste?-inquirieron a coro

–Anda en una cita con el sarnoso

Miroku y Sango se miraron con complicidad, y luego comenzaron a reír. Demonios, ¿Qué les pasa? A Miroku poco le faltaba para llorar, y Sango estaba igual o peor que él. Aún no entiendo por qué se están burlando de mi.

–¿Cuál es el chiste?

–Que… jajajaja… se te… jajajaja… notan… jajaja… los… jajaja… celos de Kôga… jajaja-habló Sango sosteniéndose el vientre para dejar de reír

¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? 1. Kagome no es nada mío y no lo será 2. Que Kôga tenga tan mal gusto, no es mi problema, 3. Kôga me ha caído mal TODA la vida. Bah, si Kagome quería meterse con ese chico que no era más que puro cuento, allá ella. Esperen, ¿Por qué estoy hablando como si me molestara? ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

Y cuando digo loco, es en serio. Desde que comencé a darle clases a esa mocosa… la dejé de ver así, como una nena berrinchuda, y no sé el por qué. La comencé a mirar con otros ojos, ya no era la Kagome Higurashi machona, fea, berrinchuda, caprichosa, fastidiosa, étc. No… Era una chica completamente distinta, pero no sé el por qué.

–No estoy celoso, par de idiotas-repliqué

–Si, claro… y yo soy rubio y de ojos verdes-se burló Miroku- Da igual, solo ve por ella… No quiero que Koga se sobrepase con ella

¿Sobrepasar? ¿Él sería capaz de dañar a esa bella e inocente niña? Esperen, ¿Dije bella e inocente? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Sacudí la cabeza y los dos idiotas volvieron a carcajearse. Di media vuelta y seguí mi camino. Al llegar, mi madre me atacó a preguntas, pero no respondí ninguna. Lo único que necesitaba era vigilar que Kôga no le pusiera un dedo encima.

¿Yo pensé eso?

Manejé en silencio hasta que encontré el auto del lobito estúpido. Me acerqué a ellos de lado, y bajé la ventana. Kagome palideció al verme, pero Kôga sonrió arrogante y con sorna. Kagome se veía tan hermosa… lástima que se hubiera arreglado para ese perro sarnoso y no para mí.

¿Eh?

–Bájate, Kagome-ordené con la voz más ronca de lo habitual

–Ella no se baja-gritó Kôga

–De por sí, no me puedo bajar, idiotas, estamos en plena carretera y tenemos una presa detrás… ¿quieren avanzar?-dijo sarcástica

Ambos miramos atrás: una larga fila de autos. Rayos. Aceleré lo suficiente como para perder a Kôga, sabía que iba siguiéndome… El orgullo de macho que tenía Kôga, era incluso más alto que el mío, por lo que era obvio que luego de retarlo, me seguiría. Y dicho y hecho, él venía justo detrás de mí. Me a orillé al lado de un restauran, creo, y bajé del auto. Kagome nos miraba horrorizada a Kôga y a mi, que nos desafiábamos con la mirada. Si las miradas fueran puñales, Kôga ya estaría muerto.

–Ten cuidado-susurró Kagome con temor

Rayos, detesto admitirlo, pero me duele el hecho de que ella se esté preocupando por el lobo sarnoso y no por mí. Sé a la perfección que si Kôga tiene la oportunidad de verme en el suelo, lleno de moretones y que sea por su causa, Kagome estaría feliz de la vida. Kôga sonrió con sorna al adivinar mi mirada.

–No te preocupes, Kag… -sonrió él- Pronto lo dejaré callado y tú y yo…

–No era a ti idiota-mi corazón dio un vuelco- Inuyasha, cuídate

La miré fijamente, sin entender que sucedía. ¿En serio estaba preocupada por mi? Daba igual, ese simple gesto había sacado a relucir una sonrisa en mis labios, y un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas. Ella me sonrió tranquilizadoramente, dándome ánimos, y yo se la devolví avergonzado.

–No es tan fuerte como para vencerme, no te preocupes-murmuré

La pelea comenzó, y cabe decir que Kôga nunca antes había peleado. Tiraba golpes a lo loco que yo esquivaba con facilidad, al parecer, tantas peleas con Sesshômaru me han servido de algo. Trató de darle a Kagome en un desesperado intento por ganar, pero fui más rápido y me puse delante de ella, bloqueando su golpe con mi antebrazo. Le dediqué la mirada más fría que encontré.

Seguimos peleando, yo me estaba aburriendo y Kagome estaba riendo al ver mi cara de aburrimiento y el rostro lleno de frustración de mi oponente. Solté una carcajada al ver que estaba empapado en sudor, y con la respiración agitada, mientras yo estaba fresco como una lechuga. Pero, en un descuido de mi parte, logró darle a Kagome un puñetazo en la mejilla, esta cayó de bruces al suelo, desmayada.

Le planté semejante golpe a Kôga que ni siquiera pudo pararse.

–La próxima vez que golpees…-me corregí- La próxima vez que intentes lastimar a Kagome, no vivirás para contarlo

En cuanto acomodé a Kagome en el asiento trasero de mi auto, comprendí que un nuevo sentimiento había nacido en mi corazón, aunque no lo quisiera admitir.


	5. La verdad entre tú y yo

**Tiff:** Hola! Aquí, Nat y yo celebramos que ya mañana estamos free del cole!

**Nat:** Sí! y adivinen? :B me eximí en matematicas! Ja! ¬¬ un examen menos que hacer, y más tiempo para escribir

**Tiff: **Ya saben el disclaimer, no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat: **sino, tengan por seguro de que Inu sería mío y solo mío xD por cierto, nos vemos abajo! :)

**Capitulo 4: La verdad entre tú y yo**

¿En que momento me enamoré de Kagome? Siempre creí que la vería solo como la molesta hermanita de Miroku, o como aquella niña a la que alguna vez quise mucho. Pero nunca pensé en verla como algo más. Hacía unos 10 minutos desde que había despertado y se había dispuesto a pasarse a mi lado, en el asiento del copiloto, y cabe decir que yo iba extremadamente nervioso por su cercanía. Detesto haberme dado cuenta de… esto en este momento, es decir; seguía creyendo que amaba a Kikyô, a pesar de lo que hizo.

Era increíble, la amé durante tanto tiempo… Sacrifiqué tantas cosas por ella, incluso sacrifiqué la gran amistad que alguna vez forme con Kagome. Sí, por tonto e irreal que suene alguna vez fui amigo de ella. Fue cuando éramos niños, Miroku y yo teníamos seis y Kagome cuatro años, era como mi hermanita, salíamos en las tardes los tres, íbamos a un parque, comíamos un helado, etc.

Éramos inseparables, hasta que en toda esta historia apareció Kikyô… Fue mi primera novia, sí. La conocí cuando teníamos diez años, para ese entonces Kagome ya había cumplido los ocho, y era una niña muy bella. Kikyô y Kagome eran como agua y aceite, muy parecidas por fuera, pero por dentro eran totalmente distintas… Incluso tenían la misma edad, cumplen el mismo día: 1 de Abril. Al principio me pareció algo raro que no se llevaran bien, tenían muchas cosas en común… Pero el egoísmo de Kikyô ganó la batalla, Kagome decidió apartarse totalmente de mí, y yo no repliqué nada… Porque pensé que era lo mejor, y hoy me doy cuenta de que no fue así.

Siempre creí que Kikyô sentía lo mismo que yo, con la misma fuerza y los mismos deseos que yo de permanecer juntos… Pero todas mis ilusiones se vinieron al suelo de la forma que yo menos esperaba, de la forma más cruel que pueda existir para destruir un corazón… Sí, algo repentino tomando en cuenta que fue hace como tres meses, pero aún duele y mucho.

Fue un día en el parque que queda por mi casa, el mismo donde Kagome y Kôga quedaron de verse. Yo iba tranquilo, en realidad no iba pensando en gran cosa… Pero mi corazón, mi mente y mi razón entraron en conflicto, mientras todo lo demás se mantenía en shock… ¿Qué hace Kikyô besando a otro? Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente. Se tomaron de la mano, se sonreían… Una feliz pareja, como lo éramos ella y yo… Simplemente me armé de valor y caminé hasta a ellos, en vez de reclamarle todo lo que vi… Pasé entre ellos y seguí mi camino.

Kikyô me siguió y fingió preocuparse, pero era tan obvio que disfrutaba el daño que me hacia… Me dijo que sólo era un amigo que no veía hace mucho, y lo único que acaté a decirle fu _"Sí, hace mucho no veías a tu amante…" _Corté con ella, sí… Me dolió, por eso me volví tan frío, tan distante… y tan mujeriego.

Ahora que tengo a Kagome a mi lado, no dejo de pensar en como habrían sido las cosas sí yo no hubiera roto mi amistad con ella, simplemente por Kikyô. Su bella profunda mirada achocolatada se posicionó en mi, y no pude evitar sonrojarme al ser descubierto admirándola.

–¿Qué tanto miras?-dijo en tono ofendido- ¿Lo machona, fea y tonta que soy?

–No, no me había fijado en ESOS detalles-contesté con una sonrisa- Aún así… No eres machona, eres… eres tú

–Excelente insulto, Taisho-murmuró viendo el suelo

–¿Pasa algo?

–Es sólo que…-y un sollozo se escapó de su garganta

Paré frente al restaurante favorito de mi madre, Kagome alzó la vista y me miró con confusión. El corazón se me oprimió al ver sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

–¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Por qué estas siendo amable conmigo? ¿Dónde esta el Taisho de siempre?

–Sigo siendo yo, Kagome-dije con dulzura agachándome para quedar a su altura, recuerden que ella no se ha bajado del auto – Simplemente trato de… volver a ser el de antes

–¿El de antes?-nuevamente se cristalizaron sus bellos ojos- ¿Para que? Ya es muy tarde, Taisho… Muy tarde… Mejor ve y busca a Kikyô y tráela a este restaurante

–Kikyô no merece un lugar como este

–Imagino que merece uno mejor-dijo recelosa

–No, déjame terminar… Tú, fuiste mi mejor amiga ¿Lo recuerdas?-asintió y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- Quiero que volvamos a lo de…

–Claro, Kikyô te deja y pretendes que yo te consuele… Eres de lo peor…

Y, sin querer, se levantó y se fue furiosa. ¿Por qué nunca me dejan terminar? Caminé hasta mi asiento, encendí el motor y la seguí. Iba refunfuñando cosas, y realmente se veía tierna. Por un momento pensé en estar viendo a la Kagome berrinchuda de cuatro años a la que le enseñé a andar en bicicleta, que me hacía berrinche si no le llevaba un chocolate cada vez que iba a visitarlos… La Kagome que quería recuperar y conquistar.

–Sube de una vez, tu hermano nos matará a ambos-comenté al alcanzarla

–Me da igual-contestó enfadada- De por sí, solamente me utilizas

–Que casualidad-Oh, mierda…- ¿Kagome? ¿Inuyasha?

–¿Kikyô?-dijimos los dos a coro

¿Qué rayos pasa hoy? Kikyô aparece justo después de que me de cuenta que amo a Kagome.

–Mamá te busca, Kagome-avisó Kikyô

¿Mamá?

–¿Mamá? ¿Tu madre me busca?-preguntó mi chica

¿Desde cuando es mi chica?

–Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a… tu casa-comentó

–Entres-dije entre dientes, refiriéndome a Kikyô- Será más rápido en auto

Ambas obedecieron. Kagome se montó en el asiento del copiloto nuevamente, y pude ver como Kikyô trataba de darme una indirecta para decirle que ahí iba ella, pero no le hice caso. En menos de quince minutos estuvimos de regreso en la casa de Kagome.

Algo me decía que todo esto no iba a terminar bien.

**P.O.V Kagome**

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme específicamente a Kikyô luego de una pelea con Inuyasha? Mi confusión sigue creciendo, pero… aunque no quiera admitirlo, sé que esto es amor. Aquel amor de infancia que alguna vez tuve por Inuyasha, el cuál creí que ya había desaparecido… Seguía ahí, en un rinconcito de mi corazón… Esperando para volver a la vida.

¿Cómo era eso de que Kikyô llamo "mamá" a mi madre? Puedo compartir a Inuyasha, pero no a mi madre.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

Da igual, ignoren mi pensamiento. Llegamos a mi casa, y algo en todo esto me da mala espina. No sé por qué, pero es así. Inuyasha se ha comportado tan amable conmigo… Incluso me dijo que volviéramos a ser los de antes…

Pero mi corazón aún recuerda como él me hizo a un lado al aparecer Kikyô, me lastimó a la corta edad de diez años… Y tengan por seguro, que no volverá a suceder. Como dice una canción de los Beatles, _You've got to hide your love away: _tienes que ocultar tu amor. Sí, eso es exactamente lo que pienso hacer.

¿Por qué habrá tanto alboroto en mi casa? Hay un auto afuera, y noto que Miroku está algo… ¿enfadado? ¿Qué habrá pasado? Todos están afuera, Inuyasha me miró y pude descifrar en su mirada preocupación… y otro sentimiento que no logré entender.

–Mamá, ¿me buscabas?-inquirí al entrar, Inuyasha y Kikyô me siguieron

–Oh, querida, que alegría que hayas vuelto-no sé porqué, pero ese saludo me suena tan… hipócrita- Tenemos algo que decirte

–Dime, te escucho-comenté sin entender- Pero antes, ¿Quién es él?

Mamá miró al hombre al que me refería, y podría jurar que la escuché tragar duro.

–Él… es tu padre, Kagome-la miré incrédula- Y está aquí, porque tu hermana se quedará con nosotros mientras él se va de viaje

¿Hermana? ¿Cuál? A menos que Miroku sea transexual… Pero dudo mucho que eso sea así.

–Sí, Kagome… Tú y Kikyô son gemelas

¿Qué?

–¿Qué?- Inuyasha me ganó

–Kagome, cuando tu padre y yo nos divorciamos… decidimos que una de ustedes se iría con él, mientras tú y Miroku se quedarían conmigo-explicó mi madre

–¿Tú lo sabías?-pregunté a Miroku con la voz quebrada- ¿Lo sabías? ¡Responde!

–Yo… sí, lo sabía-bajó la mirada

–De todas las chicas del mundo, ¿Tenía Kikyô que ser mi hermana?-grité frustrada

–No seas así con tu…-trató de hablar aquel hombre

–Usted no me dirija la palabra-dije firmemente- Y ustedes, mamá, Miroku, nunca imaginé algo así de su parte

Y sin que me pudieran replicar o contestar algo, salí huyendo.

¿Qué rayos hice para merecer este tormento?

**Nat:** o.O excelente, a que no?

**Tiff: **gracias a los que comentan, chicos... son nuestra inspiración :)

**Nat: **ciertamente, a todos y cada uno... los reviews son gratis, verdad?

**Tiff:** que yo sepa, si


	6. El comienzo de algo nuevo

**Tiff:** Yeeei! vivan las vacaciones!

**Nat:** Sí, aunque extraño el colegio u.u

**Tiff: **el colegio o...?

**Nat:** Ja ja ja... Muy graciosa, Tiff

**Tiff: **Ya saben el disclaimer, no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi

**Nat: **sino, tengan por seguro de que Inu sería mío y solo mío xD

**Capitulo 5: El comienzo de algo nuevo**

Seguiré caminando un rato, al menos hasta que mis lágrimas ya no bajen por mis mejillas. ¿Cómo pudieron ocultarme semejante cosa? Kikyô… mi hermana… Nunca aprenderé a vivir con eso. Me siento tan mal… Todas mis esperanzas están en el suelo. Justamente mi hermana gemela tenía que ser ella, Kikyô, la ex del chico que amo… ¿No podían ser más inoportunos?

Me… me siento frustrada, confundida, enojada, triste, ilusionada y… no sé. Quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, mi padre aparece de pronto y es solamente para dejarme una carga que ni yo ni Miroku queremos, aunque el traidor supiera que teníamos una hermana.

–Kagome, espera-me detuve en seco- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?

–¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué? ¿En serio preguntas?-dije con enfado- He odiado a Kikyô toda mi vida, y tú has sido testigo de eso miles de veces… He odiado a mi hermana toda la vida, y la muy maldita me trataba mal a pesar de que siempre lo supo

–¿Crees que me agradó la noticia?-comentó- Me parece increíble que sean gemelas, y más por que ustedes son como agua y aceite

–Lo sé, Taisho, lo sé… Pero no puedo evitar…-un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta- sentirme mal… hoy han sucedido tantas cosas… y yo… no sé que hacer

No sé si estaba alucinando o qué, pero sentí los brazos de Inuyasha rodear mi cintura y acercarme más a él. Más sollozos se escaparon de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo, pero me sentía fatal y la única manera de desaparecer ese sentimiento era desahogándome. Me estrechó contra su fornido, bien formado y musculoso pecho… Era una extraña pero agradable sensación de protección. Sentía que, estando en sus brazos, nada ni nadie podía dañarme.

–No llores-pidió con voz dulce- Haz como si Kikyô no fuera nada tuyo, sigue con tu vida tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora

–No puedo, simplemente no puedo-sollocé, mis lágrimas empapaban su camisa- He descubierto tantas cosas… que sería difícil volver a la normalidad.

¿_You've got to hide away your love_? No me jodan. Ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento. Por esa misma razón no puede todo volver a ser como antes.

–Solo inténtalo, nada es imposible

–¿Por que estás siendo amable conmigo?-susurré más calmada acurrucándome en su pecho- Se supone que tú me odias

–Yo no te odio, Kagome… Nunca podría hacerlo-acarició mi cabello con suavidad- No podría hacer porque… porque yo…

–¿Tú?-inquirí

–Porque yo te amo

¿Era cierto? Mi respiración se cortó de golpe, y sentí que perdía la estabilidad. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente de la emoción, lloré nuevamente… pero de felicidad. Al fin mis sentimientos serían correspondidos. No tenía como hablar, me había quedado sin palabras.

–Kagome… Yo… lo que quiero decir… es que…

Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarlo. Era la mejor respuesta que pude haberle dado. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos, y planté un corto pero dulce beso. Ese era mi _"yo también" _para él. Me separé, y muy sonrojada volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho, ocultando mi vergüenza.

–Ka…gome-susurró sorprendido

Una risilla nerviosa salió de mis labios.

–Hum… Con sí, ¿eh?-podría jurar que sonrió, me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a verlo- Estás jugando con fuego, Kagome-se acercó a mi hasta chocar nuestras frentes, comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi…

Hasta besarme. Me sentía en las nubes, nada ni nadie arruinaría aquella situación, ni la misma Kikyô. Sus labios se movían rítmicamente sobre los míos, y viceversa. Él era todo un experto, y yo una novata. Ironía ¿no?

–Vamos al parque, Kagome-me tomó la mano y me guió

–¿Quién diría que… tú y yo…?

–Miroku lo dijo-interrumpió- Pero si se entera, nos matará

–No lo creo, él mismo dijo que…

–Lo hizo por molestar. Lo conozco, él te protege demasiado, Kagome… Me mataría

–Pero…

–Dejémoslo un tiempo en secreto, ¿te parece?

–Mientras esté contigo, no importa-susurré tomando su mano- en secreto será incluso más especial

**P.O.V Inuyasha**

Me sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo, no lo voy a negar. Me tembló la voz al decirle lo que siento, pero saber que ella compartía mi sentir fue lo más gratificante del mundo. Aunque quizá nuestra relación no sea bien vista por Miroku, o por sus padres, o por los míos… Pero no importaba lo que dijeran… Yo la amo, y nadie me hará cambiar.

El parque en el que nos encontramos no es la gran cosa, pero la belleza de Kagome se ve radiante a la luz de la luna llena. Todo era espléndido, tener su compañía, caminar tomados de la mano… Era una noche perfecta, lástima que Kikyô tuviera que arruinarla.

–¿Inuyasha? ¿Kagome?-nos separamos al escuchar su fría voz

–¿Qué quieres?-preguntó un poco nerviosa MI Kagome- Mira, hermanita querida, yo puedo volver sola a casa… No tenías que venir por mi

–Estaba preocupada, Kagome-ambos la miramos incrédulos- Oh, por favor, Inuyasha… No me hagas esa cara

–¿Cuál, sino? Es muy poco creíble de tu parte que te preocuparas por ella

–Mira quién habla, el mismo chico que la hizo a un lado por mi-sonrió satisfecha al ver que mi chica bajaba la mirada

–Sí, sí la hice a un lado por ti-Kagome me miró con tristeza- Pero ese fue el peor error de mi vida, Kikyô… Perdí a una gran amiga por tu culpa

–¿Amiga? O querrás decir ¿Novia?-la miré impactado- Al llegar los vi caminar de la mano, y se veían muy… acaramelados, por así decirlo

–Kagome es como mi hermana menor, Kikyô… Jamás la vería como otra cosa-mentí, Kagome me guiñó un ojo- Aparte, ella no es la típica zorra que se mete con el primero que se le para al frente como su hermana

Kikyô me miró ofendida, y Kagome comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Abracé a Kagome por los hombros y me alejé de Kikyô con ella. Ambos íbamos riendo, aunque yo iba más concentrado en Kikyô. ¿Y si ella realmente nos había visto? ¿Y si escuchó todo lo que nos dijimos? Estaríamos en un grave problema.

–¿En qué tanto piensas?

–En… en nada…-sí, estaba distraído

–No me engañas, ¿Qué sucede?-dijo mirándome preocupada

–Kikyô dijo que nos vio tomados de la mano… ¿Y si nos siguió desde que tú saliste? ¿Y si escuchó todo?

–Tonto-susurró con una sonrisa para luego darme un corto beso- Si lo escuchó todo… Ni modo, pero que guarde bien el secreto… Sino, me la pego-solté una carcajada- No me importa lo que piense ella, ni lo que piense Miroku, Sesshômaru… O cualquiera… Quiero estar contigo…

Y sí, esto era el inicio de algo nuevo.


	7. Love is all you need

**Nat: **Otra vez yo actualizando sola, creo que todos me están abandonando T.T nadie me quiere... Ok, no xD es sólo que Tiff está castigada por una diablura que hizo, "en guerra avisada no muere soldado" y creo que ella ignoró todo lo que le dije... Aunque yo estaría igual si... Bah, eso se los explicará ella cuando la dejen usar algo de tecnología :B Ya saben que los personajes no son nuestros! sino de Rumiko Takahashi!

**Capitulo 6: Love is all you need**

Habían pasado unas dos semanas desde que Kagome y yo nos hicimos novios. Todo va viento en popa, las clases… bueno, muchas veces se convierten en una apuesta por quien seduce más al otro. Lo admito, la mayoría de las veces yo termino perdiendo porque los encantos de Kagome me tienen hechizado. Y no sólo físicamente (por que ella es realmente hermosa) sino, también en la personalidad. Lo berrinchosa que puede ser a veces me causa gran ternura, pero algo que no soporto es ver sus lágrimas… Me causa una punzada muy dolorosa y hasta me hace sentir culpable verla derramar lágrimas.

–¡Adivina!-exclamó con una sonrisa mientras se guindaba de mi cuello

Hacía unos pocos minutos había empezado la clase, pero yo olvidé comprarle el chocolate que le había prometido si se sacaba la nota más alta en química, cosa que cumplió. Así que se enfadó conmigo y hasta ahora, curiosamente, me está hablando.

–¿Qué pasa?-dije seductor mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos

–Me dieron una beca para ir a estudiar a Italia-respondió en una sonrisa- El director dijo que era un reconocimiento al gran cambio de actitud que tengo en clases, y también por que mis calificaciones está subiendo rápidamente

–Me alegra escuchar eso, pequeña… Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte-me miró sin entender- ¿Serías capaz de dejarme por ir a Italia?

–Ay por Dios, Inuyasha… No iré, al menos… No he confirmado y dudo que vaya… Prefiero quedarme contigo

Sonreí. Me acerqué a ella y la besé. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello para mayor cercanía y comodidad. Cada día que pasaba me enamoraba más de ella, y me hacia adicto a sus inocentes e inexpertos besos. Eso era algo que me encantaba de ella; su inocencia. Aún tenía catorce años, y quizá para muchos era sólo una niña… Pero era la niña que se había robado mi corazón.

–Te amo, te amo, te amo…-susurré contra sus labios

–¿Cuántas veces me lo dirás?

–No lo sé, pero me encanta decirlo…

–En vez de decirlo, demuéstramelo…-y con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, volvió a besarme

Así habían sido todos los días. Así de perfectos. Disfrutar de su compañía era algo increíble, algo sumamente indispensable. Y cada vez me convencía más de que Kagome se había convertido en mi aire, en mi oxígeno. Los fines de semana, como no nos veíamos, yo le mandaba algunos textos y ella a mí. Y al final, en la noche, yo la llamaba para decirle buenas noches. Se había convertido en una costumbre.

–Empecemos con la clase, señorita Higurashi-le guiñé un ojo

–¿Desde cuando tanta formalidad, señor Taisho?-dijo coqueta

No pude evitarlo y nuevamente la abracé. Por más que quisiera ponerme serio y dar "la clase" no podía. Ella era una distracción enorme para mí, agradecía infinitamente a Dios que ella no estuviera en mi clase… Sino, mis notas irían en picada, porque en vez de mirar al pizarrón pasaría admirando su belleza.

–Ya, Kagome… Debes estudiar-susurré en su oído

–Sólo hoy ¿sí? Estoy muy cansada y… te di una buena noticia y tú no me trajiste mi chocolate-hizo un puchero

–Eso es tu culpa-me miró incrédula- Si no fueras tan hermosa, no olvidaría las cosas

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

–No digas eso que me lo terminaré creyendo-bajó la mirada

–¿Por qué no lo crees? Eres extremadamente hermosa, pequeña

–Porque tengo a Kikyô de hermana, y todos se fijan en ella… no en mí-traté de replicar, pero me lo impidió- Y tú no trates de decir nada, tú te fijaste primero en ella

Callé, pensando en que decirle.

–Eso fue porque… dejé lo mejor para lo último

Nuevamente se sonrojó.

–Eres extremadamente bella…

–No lo soy, y tú… eres un manipulador

–¿Ahora soy yo el manipulador?

–¿Qué insinúas?

–Eres tú la que hace pucheros para que yo no de clases, tú la que me soborna…

–¿Y con qué te soborno, según tú?

–Con esto

Y le robé un beso.

Mi miró sonrojada. Luego, volvió el rostro, evitando mi mirada. Siempre tan infantil mi pequeña Kagome. Suena tan bien, mi Kagome, mi pequeña Kagome. Di media vuelta y la dejé sola en mi habitación. Caminé con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta la biblioteca, donde mi madre leía una novela.

–¿Y Kagome?-inquirió mirándome como si hubiera hecho una travesura

–¡Inuyasha!-gritó Kagome- ¡¿Dónde estás? ¡No me dejes sola!

–Inuyasha, no seas malo con ella…-me regañó mi madre

Asentí, y fui a buscarla. La encontré haciéndome un puchero y con los brazos cruzados sobre su busto. Se veía tan inocente, que no pude reprimir la sonrisa de idiota que se formó en mis labios. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé, escondió la cabeza en mi pecho y pronto la sentí llorar.

–¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

–Creí que me habías dejado, tonto-sollozó, no pude evitar sentirme culpable- Pensé que me habías dejado sola, que te habías enfadado

–Sabes que no me puedo enfadar contigo, te amo demasiado como para poder enojarme contigo por cualquier tontería

–No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor-rogó un poco más calmada

–¿Ya la hiciste llorar?-comentó Sesshômaru con enfado

–No pasó nada, Sesshô… no te preocupes, fue una estupidez-sonrió mi pequeña

–Espero que no cometas un error, Inuyasha- y con ese comentario tan… extraño se alejó

Nosotros dos nos volvimos a encerrar en mi habitación. El día estaba muy nublado, y en realidad yo me estoy congelando y por lo que puedo ver, mi novia también. Me volví hacia ella, la alcé en forma nupcial y la llevé hasta mi cama. Ella mi miró sonrojada.

–No, no te haré nada, pequeña-expliqué- Es sólo que me muero de frío y tú también, ¿o me equivoco?

–No –y se acostó en mi pecho, acurrucándose

–Si Miroku se entera de esto… Nos matará

–¿Y Desde cuándo me importa Miroku?-me sonrió pícara

–Esa es mi chica-me incliné hacia ella para besarla

–De todas formas, él me está ocultando que sale con Sango

–¿Qué qué?

–Sip, así como lo escuchas… Sango me contó ayer en la noche, pero yo no le he dicho nada de lo nuestro

–Miroku es un traidor

–Déjalo que disfrute, mientras nosotros disfrutamos de nuestro amor

Sí, _Love is all you need…_

**Nat: ***¬* necesito un novio así! xD ok, creo que algo del almuerzo me afectó! _Love is all you need_ es una canción de los Beatles, al igual que _You've got to hide away your love , _por aquello de las dudas ^^ espero que les haya gustado este cap... esperamos sus reviews (bueno, espero xD) gracias por leer!

matta ne!


	8. Mentirillas

**Nat: **Como han de imaginarse, a Tiff no le han quitado el castigo -.-" por niña mal portada! aunque justos estemos pagando por pecadores, ni modo. Me toca dejarles aquí esta historia de nuestra invención. A que Inuyasha no es lindo? *¬* ojalá hubieran chicos así en la realidad! Bueh... mientras seguimos soñando, les dejo el nuevo cap. Esero que les guste. Los personajes no son nuestros, sino de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Capitulo 7: Mentirillas**

Todo en nuestra relación iba mejorando. Hoy le había pedido libre a mi guapísimo novio, porque Sango me estaba reclamando que ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ella por las estúpidas clases. Claro, sí supiera que no todas eran clases formales… Estoy segura de que me mataría. En el colegio y cuando llegaba de visita a mi casa o nosotros a la de él, fingíamos ser los de siempre: odiarnos mutuamente. Nadie podía saber que bajo ese "odio entre enemigos" existía un gran amor.

Sango había pasado la mitad de los recesos hablándome del gran novio que era Miroku, cosa que me sorprendió bastante. Digo, no dudo de que sea un caballero, pero él no puede evitar que (prácticamente) se le salgan los ojos de la cara cuando pasa una chica en mini falda, o cuando anda un escote muy pronunciado, o cuando tiene buen cuerpo. Lo resumo: es un depravado. Aunque mi madre no lo sospeche.

Llevo media hora esperándola. ¡Me van a salir raíces! Aparte, las sandalias rojas que ando no son muy cómodas, y estar de pie no ayuda. Realmente estaba feliz, al fin Sango tenía a alguien que la hacia sentirse querida, y yo por fin tenía el chico perfecto. Me respeta, me ama, me quiere, me consiente, es inteligente, guapo y caballeroso (cuando quiere, claro está).

–Hasta que la señorita clases aparte, decide aparecer-comentó burlándose

–Muy graciosa-repliqué- Sabes que debo subir al máximo mis calificaciones

–Ya lo hiciste, faltan dos semanas para salir de clases y te dieron una beca para ir a Italia

–Eso no significa que haya pasado el año con honores

Así, discutiendo y todo, comenzamos a caminar directo al centro comercial. Sango quería que la ayudara a escoger la ropa para una de sus citas con Miroku. A lo mejor y yo también escogía algo para Inuyasha. Me sonrojé ante ese pensamiento. Pero ya era algo muy normal pensar en él a diario, era algo que me llenaba en su ausencia. Sango me miró con una complicidad que no supe descifrar, pero era obvio que era a causa de mi repentino rubor.

–¿Qué te parece?-inquirió saliendo del vestidor

Traía puesto una falda de vuelitos color blanco, y una blusa en un tono palo rosa, se veía realmente hermosa.

–Te ves preciosa, Sango, sin duda mi hermano caerá rendido a tus pies.

Se sonrojó.

–No es cierto, aparte… él se fija más en las otras

–Eso es para ponerte celosa, amiga… Pero él te adora

Sr formó una sonrisa malévola en los labios de la castaña. Ay Dios mío ¿Qué tendrá planeado?

–Ahora es tu turno

La miré sin comprender. ¿Mi turno? Era ella la que tenía una cita con mi hermano, no yo. Aparte, ¿Cuándo me pondría la ropa? No puedo ir a una cita con Inuyasha, correríamos el riesgo de que nos descubrieran.

–No me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero

–No, Sango, no lo sé

–Debemos buscarte algo muy lindo, para que seduzcas a Inuyasha

Los colores tiñeron mi rostro y de la impresión, balbuceé cosas sin sentido en busca de negar la idea de Sango. Ella me sonrió nuevamente, y me jaló del brazo, para adentrarnos nuevamente entre los estantes. A todo lo que me enseñaba me negaba, no iba a dejar que ella creyera que tengo algo con Inuyasha (aunque en realidad así sea), sería darle la oportunidad de que le contara a Miroku, Miroku a mi madre y mi madre a Kikyô. Triple problema.

Cada vez escogía algo más provocador, lo que causaba que yo me sonrojara aún más. Lo último que vimos fue lencería. ¡¿Para qué rayos necesito lencería? ¡Solo tenemos catorce años! La vi reírse al ver mi cara, pero ¿Qué otra podía poner? No es normal.

–Sango, creo que salir con Miroku te está afectando-murmuré al ver las prendas- Lo depravado que es, se te está pegando

–Esto es perfecto para que lo seduzcas, admítelo

–Ese es el punto, no quiero seducirlo ni nada…

–Al menos para vengarte de Kikyô, sé a la perfección que estabas enamorada de Inuyasha hace cuatro años, cuando él comenzó a salir con tu hermana

–Hace cuatro años, tú lo has dicho… Era una niña estúpida que se enamoró de él, ya no siento nada

–Donde hubo fuego quedan cenizas, Kagome

–Y gracias a Dios yo aprendí a barrer

Al parecer, Sango se convencía cada día más que le ocultaba algo. Pero no sacrificaría mi relación con él por decirle a mi amiga el gran secreto. No es que no confíe en ella, todo lo contrario. Se ha llegado a convertir casi en mi conciencia, ella es mi apoyo en los momentos difíciles, mi defensora cuando no tengo ánimos de defenderme, y mi pañuelo de lágrimas cuando nadie me entiende. Sólo ella me conoce así de bien, ni siquiera el mismo Miroku, ni Inuyasha, ni mi madre… Solo Sango.

–Te gusta ¿cierto?

–No, él prefirió quedarse con Kikyô a tener mi amistad… Lo único que quizá siente hacia él es repulsión, odio y resentimiento-traté de fingir

Lo cierto es que lo único que sentía hacia él, es amor, amor, amor y… ah sí, se me olvidaba: amor. Lo amo demasiado, quizá sea una obsesión, y tal vez termine aburriéndome de él (cosa que dudo mucho) pero si eso sucediera, quiero disfrutar de este momento al máximo. De saber que el comparte lo mismo que yo siento.

–No trates de engañarnos, Kagome

–¿Engañarnos? ¿A quién más? De por sí, solo digo la verdad

Me estoy poniendo nerviosa, Sango está insistiendo demasiado, más de lo normal. ¿Será que sabe algo? ¿Inuyasha le habrá contado a Miroku, y él le habrá dicho a ella? No lo creo, si así fuera… Mi hermano ya me hubiera interrogado del asunto, al igual que mi madre… Y Kikyô no sería tan "comprensiva" o más bien, hipócrita al tratar conmigo.

–Miroku me contó que ha notado a Inuyasha distinto-se me bajaron los colores- Pero terminaré de contarte de camino a tu casa… ¿o irás a la de Inuyasha a clases?

–No, le avisé que hoy no iría

Asintió. Salimos de la tienda y mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho. Algo me decía que lo que mi mejor amiga me diría no era nada bueno. Desde que Kikyô comenzó a vivir con nosotros, todo ha cambiado mucho. Quizá mi actitud para con ella no sea la mejor, pero no voy a aceptar que siempre supo lo que éramos y que nunca lo dijo.

–Bien… Comentó que ahora sonríe más, incluso… Ha dejado de molestarlo ¿sabes?

–Seguro fue la impresión de saber que Miroku era hermano de Kikyô

–No lo creo, aunque bien, esos "síntomas" comenzaron luego de ese día

–¿Tiene que importarme?

–Sucedió, dice Miroku, luego de que tú salieras corriendo e Inuyasha te siguiera

–No sucedió nada, simplemente lo mandé al carajo-mentí

–Kikyô se me acercó hoy en la mañana, en el instituto

–Ajá, ¿y?

–Comentó que tú e Inuyasha eran novios

Se me congeló la sangre, incluso me atraganté con la saliva. ¿Cómo rayos supo Kikyô que lo somos?

**Nat: **xD espero que a Tiff no le de por ahí! ¬¬ Kikyô la maldita chismosa no? Hum... que sucederá? Creo que deberán esperar más esta vez, el proximo cap le toca a Tiff (si, aunque esté castigada) así que... de aquí a que lo escriba, chicas, nos salieron raíces. Esperamos sus reviews, que nos animan a escribir más (a la de menos así Tiff se apura un poco si le digo que dejaron muchos reviews ^^ no pienso mentir, chicas :P) Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo, sino, pueden dejarnos sus sugerencias. Arigato.

matta ne!


	9. Con las manos en la masa

**Nat:** Sí, de vuelta y con Tiff nuevamente. Gracias a kami-sama ya no tengo que hacer esto sola, sino terminaría por ir a buscarte a casa y ahorcarte para que me ayudes.

**Tiff: **(cri cri cri)

**Nat: **Ja, muy graciosa. Bien, esperamos que les guste el cap. Fue mucha la espera verdad? Perdónennos :P

**Tiff: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen (ya quisieramos loas dos) son de Rumiko Takahashi. Está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten

**Capitulo 8: Con las manos en la masa**

Miré a Sango aún ahogándome. Ella solamente tenía una ceja alzada, pero su mirada reflejaba decepción. Sí, decepción porque caí ante el enemigo y no le dije nada. Cuando pude respirar con normalidad, comencé a reír nerviosamente. Estaba acorralada. Creo que mi queridísima, bella, hermosa, preciosa y calladita hermanita Kikyô abrió demasiado la boca. Ya vería cuando llegara a casa. ¿Mamá me castigaría por dejar a mi hermana con la boca rota? Poco me importaba.

¿Qué le diría? _"Mira, Sango, es que Inuyasha me sobornó para que saliéramos, sino inventaría algo y haría un gran alboroto en mi familia"_. Esa excusa no es creíble. Para nada. Saqué mi celular cuando se escuchó un penoso tono. _I'm Yours – Jason Mraz_. El tono que indicaba que Inuyasha me había mandado un mensaje.

Ay, querido. Te amo, sí, pero ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan inoportuno?

Tal y como lo predije: la muy zorra de mi hermanita también se lo dijo a Miroku. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Cómo lo supo? Es decir, cuando lo sospechó, nosotros dos lo negamos. Bueno, creo que tendré trabajo al llegar a casa: enseñarle a Kikyô a cerrar la boca y dejar de ser tan chismosa.

–¿Vas a responder? –inquirió mi adorada Sango.

Ok, sí, lo admito. Estoy muerta del miedo por lo que pueda decirme.

–P-pues, v-verás –titubeé – I-Inuyasha y yo… s-som-mos

–No te diré nada si me dices que sí, después de todo… Estuve saliendo con tu hermano a escondidas tuyas, así que estaríamos a mano –susurró

Yo solamente asentí. No tenía palabras.

–Me siento feliz ¿Sabes? –sonrió –Al fin tienes a alguien que llena tus expectativas

–Tal vez tengas razón, Sango –coincidí–Pero Kikyô podría arruinar lo que Inuyasha y yo hemos construido en éstas tres semanas

Ambas seguimos hablando del tema camino a mi casa. Me sorprendían en demasía los detalles de mi hermano para con Sango. Era muy, pero muy detallista. Le regalaba chocolates (como si ella no fuera dulcera) incluso flores. Me alegraba mucho por ella, porque desde que su hermano menor, Kohaku, se fue al extranjero con su padre, Sango se había deprimido mucho… Ahora Miroku la hace sonreír.

–Bien, creo que hemos llegado –respondí guiñándole un ojo al ver que el auto de mi hermano estaba afuera.

Es decir, estaba en casa.

–Kagome, ya deja de molestarme–dijo muy sonrojada

–No, porque sé que tú harás lo mismo y por más que suplique no lo harás –le saqué la lengua.

Y antes de que pudiera meter la llave en el cerrojo…

–Kagome, para adentro. Tenemos que hablar –y Miroku me jaló con fuerza hacia adentro.

Estaban solamente Kikyô, sonriéndome con triunfo, y mi hermano que echaba humo por las orejas. Estoy a punto de ser crucificada por la perra de mi hermana. Increíble. Llega de intrusa y dice cualquier tontería (aunque esta sea cierta) y medio mundo le cree. Me senté en el sofá. Los miré desafiante, esperando a que me regañaran.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Miroku –¿Por qué precisamente Inuyasha?

–Te devuelvo la pregunta –repliqué –¿Por qué precisamente Sango?

Kikyô me miró con enfado. Estaba más que claro que no le gustaba que yo me defendiera.

–Mira, no te lo voy a negar –comencé –Sí, Inuyasha y yo somos novios. ¿Y qué con eso?

Tocaron el timbre y la sometida de Kikyô fue a abrir. Me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que mi novio había venido. Kikyô trató de tomarle el brazo, pero el fue directamente hacia mí. Se quedó así, mirándome.

Miroku lo apartó de mí de un empujón, y Kikyô hizo lo mismo conmigo.

–A mí no me toques, perra –y me la quité de encima –Miroku, suéltalo

–Miroku, ya déjame –gruñó

Me asusté al escuchar ese tono, por lo que retrocedí unos pasos.

–¿Aún así quieres que lo suelte?

–Sabes que no soy capaz de hacerte daño, Kagome –susurró dulcemente

–Suéltalo –e inútilmente traté de que Miroku lo soltara –Yo no reaccioné así cuando supe lo de Sango, es exactamente lo mismo

–No, no lo es –lo soltó –Él es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco mejor que tú, se lo que es capaz de hacerte

–Ella es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que la conozco mejor que tú y sé lo que su carácter puede dañarte

La sala quedó en silencio. Pensé en dar la iniciativa, así que tomé asiento nuevamente. Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado. Kikyô en una silla del comedor y Miroku se quedó de pie. La cosa estaba fea, pero no por eso me echaría atrás. Mi novio me tomó la mano, y luego me sonrió.

–Inuyasha, si yo me entero que te sobrepasaste con…

–No lo haré, parece que no me conoces tan bien como dices–comentó

Se estaban desafiando con la mirada. Casi podía ver las chispas que salían de sus ojos al mirarse. Sus ceños estaban fruncidos. Y Kikyô, como buena zorra, estaba muriéndose de la risa. Sonreí para mis adentros. La tomé del cabello, a lo que se quejó miles de veces, y la arrastré hasta su habitación.

La senté en su cama y me paré frente a ella.

–Mira, maldita perra, puede que seas mi hermana gemela, incluso mi madre, que eso no te da derecho a divulgar mis cosas

–A mí no me trates así, Kagome –replicó con enfado –Soy tu hermana, ten más respeto

–¿Respeto? ¿Respeto? –me burlé –¿Cómo pretendes conseguir respeto vistiendo así?

Andaba una de sus tantas puti-faldas, la que traía era de un vistoso color roso. Una camisa totalmente entallada, pegada al cuerpo de color de color blanca. Con un escote que no permitía dejar algo a la imaginación. Un sostén negro de encaje, el cual se traslucía a la perfección bajo su blusa. ¿Necesitan más información? Yo sólo de verla me traumé.

–Yo me visto como quiero –indicó poniéndose de pie –Aparte, tú vistes como monja ¿No te lo habían dicho?

–Eso es porque le gusto a los chicos sin necesidad de utilizar mi cuerpo para ello –sonreí –De todos modos, lo que yo necesito de un chico es que me ame tal y como soy, no por mi cuerpo

–Entonces sufrirás mucho con Inuyasha, hermanita

–Deja de decir tonterías Kikyô, sólo estás celosa de que yo conseguí gustarle sin necesidad de utilizar una falda

Era increíblemente más zorra de cerca. No lo había notado.

Nos desafiábamos con la mirada, casi como Inuyasha y Miroku. La única diferencia, es que nuestras miradas buscaban matar a la otra. Ojalá y fuera cierto. Así me desharía de cierto bulto-intrusa-gemela-estúpida-zorra-roba-novios. Sí, lo sé.

–Chicas, dejen de mirarse así–intervino Miroku

–¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –pregunté

–Ya se fue, Izayoi lo estaba buscando

Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio, hasta que Miroku me sacó de la habitación de Kikyô y me llevó a la mía. Se sentó frente a mí (porque de tanto mirar a Kikyô me dolía el cuerpo, esa chica realmente es MALA) y comenzó a explicarme el por qué su reacción. Yo me enternecí tanto, que incluso lloré. Él prometió no decir nada.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que las hormonas de Kikyô bajaran un poco.


	10. Metidas de pata

**Nat:** A partir de...

**Tiff: ***desafinando* a partir de hoy te entrego el corazón!

**Nat: **No, tiff, no era la canción bueno, a partir de este cap las cosas se complicarán un poquillo xD no todo será color de rosa! Eso sí, les explicaremos el por qué Inuyasha va a meter taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan hondo la pata! Porque... bueno en el proximo cap lo sabrán xD

**Tiff: **Los personajes no nos pertenecen (ya quisieramos las dos) son de Rumiko Takahashi. Está hecha sin fines de lucro.

Disfruten

**Capitulo 9: Metiendo la pata**

Estamos en vísperas de mi cumpleaños y de navidad. Ya hace dos semanas que salimos a vacaciones (gracias a Dios) y mi hermosa novia pasó el año con todo y honores. Claro, no hubiera sido posible de no tener a tan buen y guapo profesor como yo. ¿A qué no? Sí, sí, tengo el ego subido ¿Algún problema? Esas son las secuelas de amar tanto a mi novia.

Luego de lo de Kikyô, Miroku y yo nos distanciamos un poco la primera semana, pero ya estamos como antes. No, no soy gay, simplemente quiero mucho a mi mejor amigo/cuñado. Ya teníamos la libertad de actuar como se nos plazca sin temor a que Miroku o Sango nos vieran. En resumen, ellos se acostumbraron a la noticia.

Kikyô… bueno, ella es otro asunto. Según Kagome está cada día peor, trata mal a su madre, a Miroku y a ella. Pero la verdad es que todos vemos a esa chica como una intrusa en la familia Higurashi, puede que sea la recién descubierta gemela de Kagome, pero para nosotros seguirá siendo una zorra sometida intrusa.

Me encuentro en el parque frente al centro comercial al que le encanta ir a mi novia. Todo está cubierto de nieve y yo me estoy congelando. Aunque ande con guantes, bufanda y una chaqueta extremadamente gruesa… Me muero de frío. Estoy esperando a Kagome, quién me citó acá para yo-no-sé-que.

Mañana, precisamente, es mi cumpleaños. Pero también los Higurashi se van de paseo (al menos su madre y Miroku) por lo que no estoy seguro de si se quedará con Sango o se irá con ellos. Aunque veo muy difícil que Miroku vaya, ya que Kikyô dijo que iría.

Sentí unos finos brazos rodearme, pero no era el mismo calor de Kagome. Sus largas uñas postizas se metieron en mi carne y adiviné que era… ella. Me volví con el ceño fruncido, y casi me da un paro cardíaco ahí mismo. ¿Cómo esa chica podía aguantar tan bajas temperaturas? Andaba una minifalda en un color marfil un poco más larga que las demás, y una blusa con mangas tres cuartos, con un gran escote. Increíble.

–¿Se te ofrece algo?–dije con cansancio

–Sí –respondió coqueta, rolé los ojos –, tú

Y sin previo aviso se me tiró encima. Tirarse encima literalmente. Enganchó sus piernas a mis caderas y me tomó del cuello mientras me besaba. ¡Me besaba! ¡Está loca! ¿Y si llega Kagome? Ay Dios, esta loca tenía que aparecer justamente hoy.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Inu –susurró contra mis labios

Y me volvió a besar. Parecía una araña apegada a mí, por más que tratara no me soltaba.

–¿Qué significa esto, Inuyasha?

Esa dulce voz solo podía pertenecer a…

–Te lo dije, Kagome, él no es de una sola –sonrió Kikyô cuando me soltó un poco

Me miró con frialdad y luego echó a correr. Me quité a Kikyô de encima de un solo empujón, cabe decir que cayó sentada en el suelo. Me disculpé a medias y seguí a Kagome. Llevaba mucha ventaja, demasiada en realidad. Apreté mi paso, tratando de alcanzarla. Ella notó aquello y apresuró más su carrera, hasta que tropezó.

Por suerte, la atajé. Ella cayó encima de mí.

–Maldito mujeriego

Y nuevamente echó a correr.

Estaba en un grave problema. Creo que las hormonas de Kikyô tienen un nivel exageradamente alto. Aumenté la velocidad hasta que fui capaz de tomar su mano y hacerla detenerse. Mi miró con enfado y noté sus lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Sentí un severo golpe en el rostro, y una cajita en color rojo con un lazo plateado se encontraba arrugada en el suelo. Me lo había aventado, literalmente, en la cara.

–Ahí está tu estúpido regalo –sollozó –Si quieres vete con la zorra de mi hermana, poco me importa

–¿En serio vas a echarme la culpa?

–¿Echarte la culpa? –susurró incrédula –Lo dice el mujeriego infiel

–Kagome, te estaba esperando, apareció Kikyô y…

–No quiero saberlo –interrumpió

–Tú sabes como es ella, se me tiró encima y…

–¡NO QUIERO SABERLO!

Y he aquí semejante cachetada que recibí.

La miré dolido. Nunca me había golpeado, ni cuando nos odiábamos. Di media vuelta, no la obligaría a escuchar ni a hablar conmigo si no quería. Sentí su mano tomar la mía, deteniéndome. No entendí nada. Solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos, y el sabor de una lágrima que se coló.

Al separarnos, escondió su cabeza en mi pecho.

–¿Por qué no me crees? –susurré

–No lo sé, debe ser la presión que me está volviendo loca, o que Kikyô me amenace y…y…

Le acaricié el cabello, calmándola. Estuvimos así un rato, y sí, todo el que pasaba nos miraba raro. Cuando estuvo calmada, se agachó para recoger el ya arrugado regalo, y me lo entregó con las mejillas sonrojadas. Lo abrí, y me encontré con unos guantes, bufanda, libro y un chocolate.

–Los hice yo–comentó –Mamá y Sango me ayudaron. Mamá no sabe nada, le dije que quería aprender a tejer

–No sabía que Sango sabía tejer –respondí

–Ni yo… –se sonrojó más –Ese libro… es uno de mis favoritos, y pensé que quizá te gustaría leerlo… Fui una tonta, no debí…

–Me encanta

Alzó la mirada confundida.

–Los guantes y la bufanda son excelentes por este clima, el chocolate… –seguía sin entender –Me recuerda a los bellos ojos de cierta chica, aparte de que me gusta mucho –bajó la mirada con vergüenza –y el libro… Es una forma de saber más de ti, y aunque no lo creas, me gusta la lectura

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

–¿Tú? ¿En serio?

–¿Por qué no lo crees?

–Porque es difícil imaginara mi apuesto novio leyendo algo que no sea una revista de playboy –se carcajeó

Ni que fuera Miroku.

–Que yo sepa esas revistas no tienen lectura

Las risas callaron. Metí la pata de nuevo.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Has visto alguna? –dijo amenazante

–Obviamente no –levantó una ceja con incredulidad –Miroku

–Ah, claro… De él si lo esperaba

Reí ante su comentario.

–¿Te dolió mucho?

–Nah, sólo un poco

Me miró sin creer una palabra.

–Aún tienes la mejilla roja como tomate, y sé que no estás sonrojado

–Bueno, siéndote sincero… Jamás pensé que mi pequeña –la abracé por detrás –Tuviera tanta fuerza

Ella sonrió.

–Te amo –dijo sonrojada

–Yo más

–No yo

–Que yo más –dije en forma de capricho

–Ya te dije que no –hizo un puchero

–Que sí

–Que no

–Inuyasha

–Kagome

–Yo te amo más –sonreí

–No lo creo, señor Taisho–me guiñó un ojo y se fue corriendo

La amaba tanto. Cada día más coqueta y más hermosa. Con cada metida de pata, pero doy gracias a que Kami-sama le ha dado una gran paciencia y me perdona. Si no, ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?


	11. Me iré

**Nat: **Chicas, cuando decíamos que las cosas no iban a ser color de rosa era en serio

**Tiff: **En el proximo cap... no, en el otro, verdad? o.O

**Nat: **Si, si no me equivoco

**Tiff: **El punto es que en uno de estos caps, se darán cuenta de por qué sucedió esto. Mientras, disfruten la lectura.

**Nat: **Ya saben que Rumiko Takahashi no nos quiso dar a Inuyasha y demás compañía para navidad, así que aún no son nuestros. La historia la hicimos sin fines de lucro, pero si quieren pagar no hay problema (? Nah, mentiras, La historia esta hecha sin el objetivo de ganar dinero, sino para explotarnos la mente a Tiff y a mí :B

**Capitulo 10: Me iré**

Todo volvió a la normalidad (sin contar a mi molesta y estúpida gemela, claro). Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha y yo salíamos juntos. Con la vana excusa de una salida entre amigo, cuento que sólo mi pobre y engañada madre cree. Ya faltaban unos pocos días para navidad, y mañana, precisamente, sale el avión para Italia, con los becados del instituto.

Sí, de cierta forma me daba melancolía perderme un viaje así, que no se repetirá. Pero no dejaré a mi familia por eso. Sé que mi madre estaría orgullosa, pero le he inventado que no me apetece ir. Que prefiero quedarme aquí, en Japón.

Iré a dar un pequeño paseo con Inuyasha, ya que mi madre está haciendo las maletas para salir de viaje mañana (también). Sí, la idea era que desaparecieran hoy, pero Kikyô tuvo una "emergencia" con su nuevo novio, Naraku, (la dejó) y, mi madre de buena samaritana le dijo que tenía un día para reponerse.

Demasiado estúpido.

Terminé de ajustarme los jeans y calzarme las botas que Sango me había regalado para mi cumpleaños. Me cepillé un poco el cabello, me encaramé la chaqueta, guantes y bufanda y salí. Era un día espléndido. Aunque muy frío. Me sentía feliz, inexplicablemente feliz. Quizá los aires navideños se estaban apoderando de mí y me estaban volviendo loca. O yo que sé.

Reí como idiota.

Era una sensación demasiado complicada el estar enamorada (me salió una rima sin querer). Es un poco difícil de expresar. Simplemente lo amo. Porque creo que no es solamente mirarlo y decir _"wow, mi novio si es guapo"_ porque eso sería una simple atracción física que no duraría más de dos semanas. Tampoco es que llevemos tanto tiempo juntos, pero sé que no es solo un _gustar_ o un _querer_, sé que aquí, en mi corazón, hay algo más.

Miré a mi alrededor. Las parejas de enamorados andaban tomados de la mano. Era un paisaje hermoso. Son casi las seis en punto de la tarde, por lo que está comenzando a oscurecer. Caminé unas cuadras más, hasta llegar a la cafetería en la que acordamos vernos… y juré que moriría ahí mismo.

Kikyô.

Inuyasha.

Besándose.

Frente a mí.

La segunda vez que me hace lo mismo.

Sentí mi corazón latir con desenfreno, con dolor. Las lágrimas bloquearon casi en su totalidad mi vista. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los comentarios estúpidos de mi hermana. Pero ¿Qué digo? La estúpida fui yo al confiar en sus palabras. Al confiar en que me amaba. Al creer que no era un juego. Miles de recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos, haciendo más doloroso el momento.

_–Porque tengo a Kikyô de hermana, y todos se fijan en ella… no en mí-comenté, trató de replicar - Y tú no trates de decir nada, tú te fijaste primero en ella_

_Calló unos segundos._

_ –Eso fue porque… dejé lo mejor para lo último_

Estúpidas promesas. Ilusa. Eso es lo que fui. Crédula.

_–¿Por que estás siendo amable conmigo?-susurré más calmada acurrucándome en su pecho- Se supone que tú me odias_

_–Yo no te odio, Kagome… Nunca podría hacerlo-acarició mi cabello con suavidad- No podría hacer porque… porque yo…_

_ –¿Tú?-inquirí_

_ –Porque yo te amo_

Sí, el que ama perdona. Pero yo no pienso tolerar una traición. El que ama perdona y no traiciona.

Di media vuelta. Decidida a desaparecer de la vida de ambos. Huir. Sólo eso pedía. Huir. Escapar de mi mundo. Que me tragara la tierra. Que muriera ahí mismo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Él, con Kikyô, ignorándome. Increíble. Fui una completa idiota al creer que un chico dos años mayor que yo… Me quería. Me amaba.

Huir.

Escapar.

Traición.

Esas tres palabras pasaban por mi mente como si fueran un vídeo. Cada una hacia su propio eco en mi pensamiento.

Italia.

Beca.

Sí, esa era mi salvación. Me iría a Italia mañana mismo. Los dejaría ser felices. Feliz como él no lo fue conmigo. Sí. Sólo eso podía hacer.

Corrí en dirección a casa. Empujando a todo el que se atravesaba en mi camino, sin importarme quien era. Al llegar, entré sin saludar a ninguno de los presentes (mamá y Miroku, por supuesto) y me encerré en mi habitación a hacer mis maletas. Tomé toda la ropa de mi armario y la puse en la cama. Abrí mi maleta de estampado blanco con negro y comencé a meter la ropa, sin siquiera doblarla. Las lágrimas aún bajaban por mis mejillas, como riachuelos con gran cause. Eran las siete treinta en punto cuando terminé con mi maleta y mi hermano irrumpió en mi habitación.

–¿Qué quieres, Miroku?

–¿Mamá no te ha dicho las últimas?

–¿Qué sucedió? ¿Kikyô murió? Pues que bien, que se quede ahí bien enterrada –dije con rencor

–Algo peor, sigue viva –reí con ironía–Está embarazada, por eso su novio la dejó

¿Con catorce años?

–Semejante zorra tengo de hermana –comenté

–¿Y esas maletas? ¿Irás de viaje con mamá?

–No, me iré a Italia mañana

Miroku me miró en silencio. Sabía que adivinó con facilidad que algo me había ocurrido.

–¿Qué sucedió?

No aguanté más, y en vez de llorar con tranquilidad… me abracé a él buscando un consuelo. Entre sollozos y lágrimas le conté la historia. Estaba molesto, demasiado en realidad. Pero prometió que no le haría nada, ya tendría una carga en la conciencia.

Me dejó sola, para que pudiera pensar las cosas con claridad. En realidad, no conozco el pasado de Inuyasha con Kikyô, y eso me da temor de cierto modo. Sacudí mi cabeza, dando por terminada la batalla de sentimientos en mi interior.

Me levanté y busqué una hoja de mi color favorito: verde. Tomé un bolígrafo de tinta negra y comencé a redactar una carta de despedida. Era estúpido, sí, pero aunque estuviera decidida a irme y olvidarlo, no significa que en estos momentos no lo siga amando con intensidad.

Doblé el papel y lo metí en una bolsita blanca que encontré tirada. Fui hasta la habitación de Miroku y se la entregué. Le pedí que se la diera a Inuyasha cuando yo entrara al avión, para no darle tiempo de ir a buscarme, cosa que dudo pase.

Me iré.

Punto final.


	12. Adiós

Bien, chicas. Hoy solo yo (Nat xD) publicaré! Tiff tiene un _yo-no-sé-qué_ y pues... me ha tocado a mi escribir este cap sola (por variar). Tranquilas, sé que todas quieren matar a InuBaka (? pero ya verán el por qué de todo esto.

Ahora, nuestro guapo, atractivo y sexy mediodemonio (? sufrirá las consecuencias.

Ya saben que Rumiko Takahashi no nos quiso dar a Inuyasha y demás compañía para navidad, así que aún no son nuestros. La historia la hicimos sin fines de lucro, pero si quieren pagar no hay problema (? Nah, mentiras, La historia esta hecha sin el objetivo de ganar dinero, sino para explotarnos la mente a Tiff y a mí :B

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Adiós<strong>

Miroku entró a mi habitación para levantarme. Lo saludé con una sonrisa fingida y el captó el mensaje. Me comentó que Kikyô había vuelto extremadamente tarde anoche, y yo le respondí que poco me importaba. Me levanté y dirigí a la ducha. Cuando estuve lista, tome mi maleta de mano (la única que estaba en mi habitación) y bajé las escaleras. Kikyô no se encontraba, y agradecí a Dios por eso.

Estaba enfadada con mi hermana, con Miroku, con Sango, con mi madre… ¡Con todos! Me sentía excluida. La tentación de contarle todo a mi madre se hacia presente en todo momento, pero me contenía de dejarme llevar por mis estúpidos impulsos.

Sabía que era una decisión precipitada, pero por nada del mundo me retractaría. Necesitaba apartarme de todos para poder pensar con claridad. Llevaba mi laptop entre todas mis cosas, para poder comunicarme con mi hermano y los demás del instituto. Me sentiría tan sola en Italia, pero es mejor a sentir soledad por desengaño.

Sentía una opresión en el pecho, al igual que un gran vacío en mi interior al verme engañada, pero no permitiría que vieran mi debilidad. La sala estaba inundada de maletas, dos de las… ¿Diez? Que habían eran mías. Las demás eran de mamá y Kikyô. Aunque, conociendo a mi "hermana", la mayoría eran de ella, o al menos eso espero.

–¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?–inquirió mi madre.

–Mal, cansada–mentí.

–¿No dormiste bien?–insistió.

–Los nervios del viaje, mamá–resumí en otra mentira–Sabes que es mi primer viaje al exterior y estoy nerviosa.

–Aún no entiendo por qué vas a ir–reflexionó–Siempre dijiste que no te llamaba la atención, y ahora de la noche a la mañana quieres ir.

Guardé silencio.

–Mamá, deja de hostigar a Kagome con preguntas–interrumpió Miroku–Ella quiere ir y punto.

Mi madre se emocionó con el desayuno y casi me da algo cuando vi mi plato lleno de comida. Me sentía mal, no tenía apetito, así que me levanté de mi lugar y me acerqué a Miroku. Tenía una revista que nunca en mi vida había visto. No le presté importancia y fui por una manzana.

Desayuné algo liviano, y me levanté para abrir la puerta en cuanto sonó el timbre.

–¿Qué haces acá tan temprano, Sango? ¿Y por qué traes una maleta contigo?

–Sango te acompañará a Italia–respondió mi madre desde la cocina–No puedo permitir que mi niña vaya sola a un país desconocido.

–¿Es permitido? Digo, la beca me la dieron a mí.

–Mamá se arregló ayer en la noche con el director–explicó Miroku– Él accedió a darle la última beca a Sango, no preguntes cómo.

Asentí.

Nos montamos en el auto de Miroku, no sin antes acomodas las cuatro maletas que hacíamos entre mi amiga y yo. Sango no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido entre Inuyasha y yo, y mucho menos la razón de querer ir a Italia.

Tenía la vana esperanza de que, estando lejos de él, pudiera olvidarlo. Aunque, tal vez no podría hacerlo. Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos negativos. Yo tengo un solo objetivo, y ese es olvidar a Inuyasha Taisho. Borrarlo de mi corazón por completo.

El camino al aeropuerto fue más aburrido de lo que pensaba, aunque en mi mente seguía la imagen fresca de Inuyasha y Kikyô. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, pero respiré hondo y los cerré con fuerza. No lloraría. No más lágrimas. No más dolor.

Miroku optó por que mamá se quedara en casa mientras él nos dejaba en el aeropuerto, imagino que para despedirse como quería de su novia. Yo esperaba que si hubiera aceptado el viaje en otras circunstancias, que Inuyasha fuera a dejarme al aeropuerto, incluso que me acompañara a Italia, despedirnos quizá con un dulce beso y que al regresar me recibiera con un ramo de flores.

Bah, sandeces.

Al llegar, me asusté. Gente por todo lado, maletas aquí y allá. Aparte de que decirle "terminal" al maldito aeropuerto no ayudaba a mis nervios. Demasiada gente. Miroku decía que tuviéramos cuidado con la turbulencia, accidentes, etc. Y eso no me tranquilizaba ni un poco.

La inseguridad se apoderaba de mí minuto a minuto. Algo en mi corazón decía que debía esperar, quedarme en Japón y escuchar la versión que me ofrecería el causante de mis sufrimientos. Pero, por otro lado, mi razón decía que no debía darle chance a explicarse. Que no debía dejar que me ilusionara y utilizara nuevamente.

Lo amaba, sí, demasiado. Pero no dejaría que aplastara mi corazón una vez más. No pienso tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

Las horas pasaban y nada que llamaban por nuestro vuelo. Miré a Sango, quien compartía saliva con mi hermano. Volteé el rostro, y pude notar que decía _"Vuelo a Italia – abordando"_. Tomé a Sango y la separé con violencia de mi hermano, quien se quejó por esto. Corrimos hasta donde estaba la señorita y le entregamos nuestros pasaportes y tiquetes de avión. Justo cuando iba a seguir a Sango para desaparecer…

–¡No! ¡Espera, Kagome!

Y esa voz era de Inuyasha.

¿Qué hacia él ahí? Debería estar haciendo cualquier estupidez con Kikyô, no ir ahí a joderme la existencia más de lo que ya había hecho. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y las lágrimas lucharon por salir. Respiré hondo. No importaba cuanto lo amaba, no dejaría que me viese derramar otra lágrima por él. Era una promesa.

Me volví, con el ceño fruncido y la mirada más fría que encontré. Tenía que ser fuerte. No volvería atrás.

–¿Qué quieres?–repliqué.

–¿Por qué te vas? Creí que ayer tú…

–No quiero que me hables de lo bien que la pasaste anoche con Kikyô ¿está bien? Debo irme

–¿Kikyô? Yo estaba contigo, no con…

–Sí, claro… Inuyasha… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

–Kikyô fue a buscarme en la mañana y…

–Y tienes el descaro de decírmelo

Y plaff. Una cachetada en su mejilla.

–Cuando me vuelas a ver, me verás con otro hombre a mi lado–repliqué– uno que si sabe amarme y valorarme… uno que no me engaña con mi hermana.

–¿Engañarte? ¿De qué hablas?

Noté un tinte de desesperación en su voz, pero no le tomé importancia.

–Adiós, Inuyasha–sonreí melancólica–Para siempre.

Y dicho esto, me fui con Sango.

* * *

><p>A que quedó bien? xD oh si, chicas. Se separaron y se volveran a ver hasta que a mi me de la gana xD o a Tiff... nah, saben que ninguna de las dos soporta tenerlos largo mucho tiempo ^^ así que... solo queda esperar al proximo cap (en el que ruego a Dios que Tiff me ayude -_-)<p>

Cuídense.

Nat :3


	13. Impotencia

Sí, lo sé. Actualicé rápido no? Pero mi imaginación voló y mis deditos teclearon :B aparte de que me pusieron un reto y debía actualizar hoy mismo xDDD

Sí, Nat de nuevo acá.

Ya saben que Rumiko Takahashi no nos quiso dar a Inuyasha y demás compañía para navidad, así que aún no son nuestros. La historia la hicimos sin fines de lucro, pero si quieren pagar no hay problema (? Nah, mentiras, La historia esta hecha sin el objetivo de ganar dinero, sino para explotarnos la mente a Tiff y a mí :B

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Impotencia<strong>

La vi marcharse. ¿La perdí? ¿En serio? Apreté los puños en señal de impotencia. Miré a Miroku y lo tomé del cuello de su camisa, elevándolo en el aire. Mi vista reflejaba rabia. Estaba enojado porque acabo de perder a la mujer que amo por la maldita trampa de Kikyô. Mi amigo, entre su miedo, logró sacar un papel de la bolsa de su pantalón.

La rabia inundaba todo mi ser. ¿Kagome me había dejado? Ella había prometido no ir a ese viaje por quedarse a mi lado. La única que tenía la culpa era Kikyô. Pero eso no borraba el sentimiento de culpa e impotencia que se albergaba en mi corazón. La había perdido. Para siempre.

–T-t-toma–me extendió el papelito–K-kag-gome me dijo q-que t-te lo diera.

Le arranqué (literalmente) el papel de la mano.

_Querido:_

_Discúlpame por no tener las agallas para decirte esto en la cara, pero simplemente no puedo. Me ilusionaste, ahora lo sé. Nunca me amaste como yo a ti, también lo sé. Los vi. A los dos. En la cafetería donde nos veríamos._

_Me interpuse en tu relación, perdón._

_Para cuando termines de leer esta carta, ya estaré de camino a Italia. Donde no podré molestarte._

_Te ama._

_Kagome Higurashi._

¿La ilusioné? ¿Nunca la amé como ella a mí? ¿Nos vio? ¿Se interpuso? ¿En qué relación? ¿Molestarme? ¡¿En qué diantres pensó ella al escribir la carta? Arrugué el papel y solté a Miroku de golpe. Se acercó a mí con sigilo, temiendo que lo golpeara. Bajé la vista, tratando de calmarme.

–Inuyasha, ¿Por qué la traicionaste? Pensé que tú…

–No la traicioné–respondí tajante–, al menos… no a propósito.

–¿De qué hablas?–inquirió sin entenderme ni una palabra.

Negué con la cabeza.

–N-nada, es sólo una hipótesis de lo que pudo haber sucedido realmente–comenté.

Miroku me ofreció llevarme a casa, a lo que no me negué. Después de todo, había llegado al aeropuerto corriendo. Salí en cuanto Kikyô me avisó que Kagome había decidido irse, y que ya estaba camino al aeropuerto.

Fui tan idiota.

Mi amigo de ojos zafiros me interrogó de camino a mi casa. No tuve otra opción más que contarle lo que había sucedido realmente ayer. Aún me costaba creer lo buena actriz que es la maldita de Kikyô, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Ayer, mientras esperaba a Kagome, me quedé viendo unas ventanas que tenían unos artículos muy delicados. Estaba pensando en comprarle algo a Kagome, un collar, una pulsera… Algo especial. Cuando de repente, sentí unas finas manos (milagrosamente sin uñas postizas) rodearme.

Me volví, dispuesto a regañar a Kikyô por llegar ahí… Pero me encontré con "Kagome" vistiendo unos pantalones blancos y una camisa celeste. Miroku se los había regalado. A Kagome. No a Kikyô. No le preste mucha atención a ciertos detalles.

Como que traía los labios rojos.

Como que tenía una mirada fría.

Como que actuaba extraño.

Quise creer que todo aquello era por la nostalgia de no ir al viaje. Algunos problemas con Miroku o algo por el estilo. Jamás me pasó por la mente que Kagome no era ella.

Que era Kikyô.

Que era una trampa.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Era un beso distinto. No de los dulces e inocentes que Kagome me brindaba. Esa caricia era distinta en todas sus facetas. Impetuoso, atrevido, lujurioso. Pero no le tomé importancia, pensé que era… no lo sé, una faceta de mi novia que no conocía.

Pero nunca imaginé que Kagome nos vería. En una escena en la cual yo creí que estaba con ella.

–Kikyô nos puso una trampa y yo… no me di cuenta–dije con culpabilidad.

–No te sientas culpable, amigo–susurró Miroku–Nadie hubiera creído que ella es tan egoísta.

–No, nadie hubiera creído que yo soy tan idiota–repliqué.

–Eso no es verdad–insistió– Si Sango tuviera una gemela y hubiera hecho exactamente lo que Kikyô… Hubiera caído.

–No es cierto–contradije–En tu caso es fácil saber si es o no la que tú crees.

–¿Ajá? ¿Y cómo? Según tú–dijo incrédulo.

–Miles de veces Sango te ha abofeteado por tus perversiones–expliqué–Haces una de las tuyas, y si te golpea… Es Sango.

–Con Kikyô también era fácil–replicó.

–No lo es y lo sabes.

–Kikyô es más atrevida que Kagome–resumió–Sabes que con cualquier palabra bonita que le digas a Kagome, ella se sonroja. Kikyô se te tiraría encima y te violaría.

Reí. Un chiste de mal gusto, pero muy cierto. Kikyô era atrevida en extremos. Al igual que Kagome es muy inocente. Mi bella princesa. Bajé la mirada al pensar en ella. Miroku me dijo que bajara, y me di cuenta de que no estábamos en mi casa. No, sino en la de los Higurashi.

Sentí como poco a poco el alma se salía de mi cuerpo y los colores me bajaban del rostro. ¿Qué hacíamos ahí? No tengo el valor para ver a la cara a la señora Naomi. ¿Y si ya sabía todo? ¿Y si me odiaba por ser la razón de que su hija se fuera tan lejos? ¿y si…?

–¿Qué hacemos en tu casa, Miroku?

–Hablaremos con Kikyô.

Esas tres palabras lograron helarme la sangre y a la vez volver a encender la rabia dentro de mí. Asentí en señal de aceptación. La señora Naomi nos saludó amablemente, llevaba unas maletas hacia su minivan. Suspiré.

Entramos y pudimos ver a Kikyô en una perfecta imitación de cleopatra. Bufé asqueado. Miroku se acercó a ella y la agarró del brazo, a lo cual ella se quejó. La arrastró hasta su habitación y luego la soltó. Ella nos miraba con frialdad, como si supiera lo que íbamos a reclamarle en ese momento.

–¿Qué les sucede? ¿Están locos? Así no se le trata a una señorita.

Solté una carcajada.

–Si fueras una señorita no habrías mandado lejos a tu hermana–repliqué.

Palideció. ¡Ja!

–Dime por qué lo hiciste–indiqué.

–Si yo no puedo tenerte nadie lo hará–resumió.

–No seas tan egoísta–replicó mi amigo.

–Kagome siempre ha sido la favorecida ¿verdad?–noté un tinte de tristeza en su voz–Fue ella quien se quedó con mamá, quien pudo criarse contigo–señaló a Miroku–Quién ganó tu corazón, Inuyasha.

–No seas ilusa, el papel de víctima no te queda–murmuré–Tú me tuviste a tu lado, pero preferiste irte con el tal Onigumo.

Aquellos recuerdos causaron un dolor punzante en mi pecho.

–Eso fue sólo por…

–¿Por qué? ¿Por hacerme daño?–exclamé–Kikyô, es la segunda vez que me haces daño.

Ella bajó la mirada.

–Lo único que quería era revivir lo que…

–Eso no va a pasar, y lo sabes–interrumpí–Y mucho menos ahora que te has llevado a mi chica lejos de mí.

Con enfado, salí por la puerta.

Ahora solo me restaba esperar a que ella regresara.

* * *

><p>Sí, ya expliqué todo verdad? Ojalá les guste n.n<p>

Cuídense.

Nat :3


	14. Un nuevo comienzo

Acá estamos de nuevo. La dos.

Lo sé, sé que quieren que Kagome vuelva, chicas... pero... ¡Tenemos que ser crueles con Inuyasha!

¬¬ Aunque sea el sexy hanyô de Nat debemos hacerlo.

Ojalá les guste el capítulo. Hemos puesto un número límite de capítulos, así que pronto se acerca el final sí, solamente serán 20 capítulos, o menos.

Ya saben que Rumiko Takahashi no nos quiso dar a Inuyasha y demás compañía para navidad, así que aún no son nuestros. La historia la hicimos sin fines de lucro, pero si quieren pagar no hay problema (? Nah, mentiras, La historia esta hecha sin el objetivo de ganar dinero, sino para explotarnos la mente a las dos.

_Nat y Tiff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13:<strong>

**Un nuevo comienzo**

Miré de reojo a Sango, que parecía una hormiguita. Moviéndose de aquí para allá, con la respiración agitada y reclamándole que no estuviera ayudándola. Sonreí falsamente. Un sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios, denotando toda la nostalgia que sentía en ese momento. Dos años. Hace ya dos años desde que dejé a mi familia y hogar para venir aquí, Florencia (Italia). Dos años en los que me ha sido difícil permanecer sin verlo a él, mi pequeño gran tormento.

Al principio me costaba mucho acostumbrarme, pues sentía que había dejado mi corazón en Japón con un chico de orbes ámbar que lo rompió en miles de pedazos. Pero conforme pasaban los días me di cuenta de que aquello era un nuevo comienzo. Una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida y de curar mis heridas. De ser yo misma.

Sin Kikyô.

Sin obstáculos.

Sin Inuyasha Taisho.

Sonreí con tristeza al recordarlo. ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Pensaría aún en mí? ¿Tendría a otra? ¿Se habría quedado con Kikyô? Sacudí mi cabeza ante esos pensamientos que, a pesar del tiempo, aún oprimían con fuerza mi corazón. Cada vez que pensaba en él, en todos los dulces momentos que viví junto a él siento un vacío en mi pecho, la garganta me quema y los ojos me arden debido a las lágrimas. Sin embargo, he logrado casi a la perfección hacerlo a un lado.

–Kagome, dile a Luke que salga de la cocina o lo echaré a patadas–amenazó mi castaña.

Sonreí ante la mención de ese nombre. Lo conocimos apenas llegamos a nuestro nuevo instituto (el cual no sabíamos que era un internado), teníamos que compartir habitación con él. _Un chico invadiendo nuestro espacio personal_, eso fue lo que pensamos al principio. Pero tiempo después de conocerlo, nos dimos cuenta que es un chico tan noble… tan honesto… de tan puros sentimientos. Incluso es muy apuesto, un cabello negro ébano y unos ojos esmeraldas. Tiene ciertas facciones muy atractivas, pero nada del otro mundo.

_Nada que pueda superar a Inuyasha_, comentó una voz en mi cabeza.

Sacudí mi cabeza una vez más. Observé de lejos la escena de Sango correteando por toda la "cocina" (si es que así podríamos llamar al lugar en donde se encontraban) tratando de agarrarlo del pelo. Ellos eran así: discutían cada dos por tres por cualquier tontería. Él era todo un caballero (conmigo, claro está). Con Sango… Bueno, eso es un asunto aparte. No era grosero ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le encantaba verla enojada y hacerla perder los estribos.

– ¿Qué tanto hacen? No es la gran cosa que cumpla años hoy–repliqué con indignación.

–No todos los días se cumples dieciséis años, _cara_–dijo rápidamente él mientras esquivaba a una furiosa Sango.

– ¡Kagome!–se quejó mi amiga– ¡Dile que pare!

– ¿Y por qué yo?–fingí inocencia.

– ¡Pues porque eres su novia!

Sí. Algunos meses atrás había aceptado la propuesta de Lucas Gianetti, mejor conocido por mí como Luke, de salir con él. Quizá él me amaba. Quizá yo lo amaba. Quizá seríamos una pareja feliz y él podría curar mis heridas.

O tal vez lo hacía para obligarme a olvidar al de ojos ámbar.

–Parecen dos niños de cinco años peleando por un dulce, y eso que no hay nada de por medio–me burlé.

Se preguntarán como hemos logrado sobrevivir dos años a un idioma que no habíamos visto ni en pintura. Simple: negocios. A Luke le interesaba aprender varios idiomas, debido a que su familia tenía una gran cantidad de hoteles alrededor del mundo. Así que el trato era fácil: él nos enseñaba italiano, y nosotras a él japonés.

Miré a Sango, que poco le faltaba para aventarse encima de Luke y ahorcarlo. Me acerqué a ellos y le pedí a Sango que nos dejara solos; quería hablar con él. Antes de poder dirigir mi mirada y clavarla firmemente en la esmeralda de él, recorrí con la vista el lugar al que llamábamos "habitación". Tenía más parecido a un departamento que a un cuarto.

–Bueno, _cara_, escucho–pronunció lentamente.

– ¿Por qué te gusta molestar a Sango?–inquirí un tanto divertida.

–No lo sé, es divertido hacerla enfadar–sonrió.

Me atrajo más hacia él, estrechándome en su pecho. No tardó en poner sus relativamente grandes manos en mi estrecha cintura, y yo no demoré en pasar mis brazos por su cuello. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, hasta que nuestras respiraciones chocaron y se mezclaron entre sí. Sentía su embriagante aliento chocar con mis entreabiertos labios. Rozó sus labios con los míos. Detestaba ese juego.

_Porque Inuyasha también lo hacia_, insistió aquella voz.

Me aparté de Luke antes de que pudiera besarme. No quería besarlo mientras pensaba en otro, a nadie le gusta que le hagan eso. Y yo no quería lastimar a Luke. Ilusionarlo. Hacerlo pensar que pensaba en él, cuando realmente pensaba en mi ex. Tal y como lo hizo aquel idiota conmigo.

– ¿Pasa algo?–inquirió preocupado.

–No es nada, Luke, no te preocupes–fingí sonreír.

–_ ¿Ciao? _(¿Aló?)–escuchamos a Sango – _¿Chi è?_ (¿Quién es?)

– ¿Quién será?–preguntó el italiano frente a mí.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Es Miroku!–chilló mi amiga.

Tomé el teléfono y me propuse hacerle una broma.

–¿Miroku?–pronuncié con mi acento italiano, el cual perfeccioné con Luke durante semanas–No recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre.

–_Kagome, déjate de bromas._–replicó molesto, solté una carcajada–_ ¿Cómo estás? Mamá salió de viaje por una tía que no conocemos, así que me quedé solo con la arpía._

Pude escuchar un perfecto _¡Hey!_ En la línea, y no era de Miroku.

–Ya veo, al menos puedes salir a distraerte.

–_No, porque no tengo a mi bella novia a mi lado_–trató de sonar triste, pero yo reí.

–No seas descarado, Miroku–me burlé–Ambas estamos muy bien acá.

–_ ¿Y no tengo cuñado nuevo?_

Sango me arrebató el teléfono.

–Claro que tienes, se llama Lucas Gianetti y es un italiano muy molesto, grosero y…

– ¡Ya cállate!–y nuevamente le quité el teléfono– No le hagas caso, sabes como es.

–_A mí me sonó muy convincente_.

–Pues a ti, tarado–repliqué riendo–Sabes que le gusta molestarme y…

– ¡No mientas!–exclamó mi cuñada– ¡Acá tengo a tu cuñado, Miroku!

–_Kagome_–gruñó Miroku.

–Bien, me rindo–dije resignada–Sí, estoy saliendo con Luke.

–_Sólo espero que no cometas un error_.

– ¿A qué te…?

–_¿Cómo estás, hermanita?_

Mi sangre se heló inmediatamente. Sentí que el aire salía de mis pulmones, al igual que el alma salía de mi cuerpo. Imagino que palidecí, pues la cara de Luke reflejaba solamente preocupación. Mis piernas cedieron y caí al suelo. Bueno, los brazos de Luke me atajaron antes de que me llevara ese golpe.

Sango tomó el teléfono antes de que cayera al suelo. Al escuchar la voz de Kikyô en la línea sólo pude pensar en la carta que me había llegado de ella un mes luego de haberme ido. La misma carta que terminó de romperme el corazón. Ese mugroso pedazo de papel decía sencillamente un _"Serás tía. El padre es Inuyasha"_. Yo lo único que atiné a hacer fue soltarme a llorar en brazos del que se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, y ahora novio.

– ¿Qué quieres, Kikyô?–indicó mi amiga con un claro tono de enfado– ¿Buscas trabajo? Este no es un prostíbulo, así que dudo que te sirva de algo.

Sango lo puso en altavoz para que pudiéramos escuchar.

–_Ten más respeto, Sango_–replicó ella mordazmente–_Simplemente supuse que Kagome querría escuchar la voz de su sobrina Korin. Aunque claro, Inuyasha no está porque…_

–Primero que todo, zorra–interrumpió–Inuyasha aquí, en Italia, no existe. Segundo, si lo que quieres es decir que nunca esperaste un bebé y toda esa historia de que Inuyasha era el padre fue mentira; déjame decirte que ya lo sabíamos. Miroku nos dijo todo, suponiendo que tú…

–_Oh, ¿Así que la vieja chismosa de mi hermano te contó?_

–Sí, nos contó todo, Kikyô–la molestia en Sango aumentaba poco a poco–Ahora, métete toda tu arrogancia y tus ganas de dañar a Kagome por donde te quepa porque nadie está para aguantar tus niñerías _¿Capicci?_

–_Dios, ¡Qué vulgar te has vuelto!_

–Bye bye, kikiperra.

Y colgó.

Suspiré con pesadez entre los brazos fornidos de Luke. Me separé de él y me dirigí al sofá, para recargar mi cabeza y tratar de relajarme. Me dolía la cabeza, la garganta me quemaba y un nudo se hizo en ella. Los ojos se me cristalizaron y comenzaron a arder. Las lágrimas recorrían de forma libre mis mejillas, sólo atiné a tocar mi húmeda mejilla.

– ¿Cómo te sientes, _cara_?–se inclinó Luke.

–Mejor–susurré por lo bajo.

–Esa maldita–Sango se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un vaso de agua–Siempre termina por arruinar nuestros planes.

–No sé porque me puse así…

–Es porque no olvidas del todo a…

–¿Inuyasha?–inquirió la castaña mirando el celular.

¿Acaso estaba intentando comunicarse conmigo… por mi cumpleaños?

* * *

><p>¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos quedó bien?<p>

Ojalá la pasen bien estos días, chicas y público en general :P

¿Nos merecemos un review por haber publicado el cap en vísperas de navidad?

Esperamos que les haya gustado el cap, trataremos de subir la conti en estos días xD si tenemos tiempo.

Merîkurisumasu

Cuídense.

Ja ne.

_Tiff y Nat._


	15. Intentos fallidos

Acá estamos de nuevo. La dos.

Ya sabemos, quieren que Kagome regrese a los brazos del hanyô preferido de Nat, pero no podemos :) no todavía.

¬¬ Aunque sea el sexy hanyô de Nat debemos hacerlo.

¿A qué Luke es lindo?

Ya saben, debemos hacer más interesante esto :b

Esperamos que les guste este capítulo, dedicado a tods nuestrs lectores/as! :) Se les quiere, y mucho.

Nos dan ánimos para seguir con esta loquera.

Ya saben que Rumiko Takahashi no nos quiso dar a Inuyasha y demás compañía para navidad, así que aún no son nuestros. La historia la hicimos sin fines de lucro, pero si quieren pagar no hay problema (? Nah, mentiras, La historia esta hecha sin el objetivo de ganar dinero, sino para explotarnos la mente a las dos.

_Nat y Tiff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14:<strong>

**Intentos fallidos**

Me reuní con Miroku en el parque donde solía pasear de la mano con ella. Bajé la mirada, derrotado. Así me sentía desde hace ya dos años. Dos años con el martirio de no poder verla. Dos años de cargar con el odio de ella. Increíble como terminé así; enamorado como idiota, con ella odiándome, y con un perro faldero tras de mí.

Kagome.

Mi vida no era lo mismo sin ella. Me faltaban sus sonrisas tan bellas, sus inocentes sonrojos, sus expresivos ojos… Sus castos besos. Suspiré sonoramente. En resumen, la extrañaba a morir. Miré al frente, encontrándome a Miroku y una bella chica de cabello negro, que le llegaba hasta las caderas.

Levanté una ceja.

–Vaya, creo que hoy mi amigo está algo cansado–bromeó con la peli negra.

–Em, Miroku ¿Quién es ésta?–la chica me miró ofendida.

–Oh, Inuyasha–sonrió malévolo–Ella es Kaguya, la conocí porque es hija de una amiga de mi madre.

–Etto ¿Mucho gusto?–pronuncié con duda.

Desde dos meses atrás, Miroku a hecho de _Cupido_ conmigo. Me ha buscado montones de chicas, pero ninguna me interesa. Ninguna que no fuese Kagome me interesaría.

–Bien, señorita Takeda–sonrió mi amigo– ¿Por qué no le da una vuelta al parque? Ya la alcanzamos.

Ella asintió.

– ¿Qué te parece?

–Es… linda, creo–comenté.

– ¿Creo?

–Deja de buscarme novia, Miroku–susurré frustrado–No quiero a ninguna.

–Oh, vamos, Kaguya es preciosa–comentó golpeándome el hombro.

–No quiero ninguna cara bonita–confesé–Ya suficiente tengo con Kikyô.

–Debes darte una oportunidad con alguien, Inuyasha–susurró con su típico tono de sabiduría–Kagome no volverá, y lo sabes.

–No, no lo sé–dije molesto–Ella puede que vuelva. Tú dijiste que Sango vendría para navidad, entonces ¿Por qué no…?

–Porque si es que Kagome viene con ella, ¿Qué te hace pensar que volverá contigo?

Sus palabras me helaron la sangre. Pero era verdad. Kagome no volvería a mi lado. Porque me odiaba. Me dejó de amar y me echó al olvido en estos dos años. Bajé la mirada, derrotado. Miroku tenía razón, y sé que su intención no es hacerme sentir mal, sino lograr que olvide a Kagome. Pero eso es imposible.

Me despedí de Miroku con un gesto de dolor en mi rostro. Di media vuelta, dispuesto a ir y encerrarme en mi habitación hasta que pasara este día. Su cumpleaños. 1 de Abril. Una lágrima rebelde bajó por mi mejilla, y no pude evitar sonreír con ironía. Mi padre, que se había ido de viaje hacía unos diez años aproximadamente, me había despedido con un _"Nunca llores por una mujer, hijo. Eso es de débiles."_. ¿Y qué me encuentro haciendo en este momento?

–¿Aló? ¿Sango? Sí, sí… Soy Sesshômaru–escuché a mi hermano, con mi celular en mano.

–_Ah, que alegría oírte. Espera y te pongo a Kagome_–logré oír con dificultad.

Mi hermano la llamó para desearle feliz cumpleaños. Y yo no tenía las agallas para hacer lo mismo. Escuché con cara de pocos amigos la melosidad con la que mi hermano le hablaba, incluso oí sus deliciosas carcajadas. Nuevamente una sonrisa llena de ironía me adornó el rostro.

–Me alegro de que estés bien, Kagome–rió Sesshômaru–Es un deleite poder hablar contigo, me has hecho falta.

–_Y tú a mí, Sesshô… Pero, ya sabes, primero es estudio ¿no?_

–Buena mentalidad. Sin embargo, deberías…

Y en ese momento me vio.

–Hablamos más tarde, ya llegó…

–_ ¿Inuyasha? ¿Está ahí contigo?_

No pude evitar la emoción que sentí al escuchar mi nombre pronunciado por su bella y melodiosa voz.

–Sí, acaba de llegar.

Silencio al otro lado de la línea. Luego se escuchó como colgaba. No quería hablar conmigo, eso estaba más que claro. Bajé la mirada con resignación, la triste sonrisa de mis labios no se borró hasta que subí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de golpe, con impotencia.

–Inuyasha, te lo advertí–comentó mientras irrumpía en mi habitación.

– ¿Qué me advertiste?–susurré por lo bajo.

–Que no cometieras un error. Mírate, todo por…

–Si no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que siento, mejor vete y no estorbes–interrumpí violentamente.

No estaba para bromas ni sermones.

Era notable que a Sesshômaru le importaba Kagome, pero no yo. Eso lo tenía muy claro. Desde que tengo memoria.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta de golpe (esperando que todo el vecindario escuchara) y me eché con violencia en mi cama. Todos los recuerdos me atormentaban, y a la vez me relajaban. Quizá no fui su novio por tres años. Quizá no estuvimos juntos tanto tiempo. Pero para mí, así lo fue.

Estaba arrepentido. Jamás fue mi intención dañarla, pero parecía que ella no lo creía así. Estaba totalmente derrotado. Sin ella la vida no valía nada. Simplemente me encontraba solo en este mundo.

Siendo acosado por Kikyô.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mostrando a mi preocupada madre.

Volví mi rostro, tratando de esconderlo con una almohada, la cual fue arrebatada por mi amable mamá. Se sentó a mi lado, mirándome con preocupación.

– ¿Qué te pasa?

–No es nada, madre–susurré–No debes preocuparte.

Me miró con esa típica mirada materna que te dice _"Soy vieja pero no loca y sé que te pasa algo"_. Suspiré. ¿Qué mas daba decirlo?

–Es por…

–…Kagome–terminó ella por mí–Lo sé.

–Madre, yo…

–…la amas–interrumpió nuevamente.

Asentí. Mi madre me conocía a la perfección, obviamente.

–Estoy segura, cielo–me sonrió–De que ella está bien.

–Pero yo no–confesé–La extraño demasiado, madre.

–Hijo, debes rehacer tu vida–aconsejó–No es sano que te…

–Madre, no quiero escucharlo–me apresuré a decir–Yo sólo… quiero verla una vez más y arreglar las cosas.

–Lo sé, cielo, pero… Debes darle tiempo al tiempo–dijo sabiamente–Posiblemente, Kagome se encuentre igual que tú y…

–No es verdad, madre… Ella debe tener a otro.

–Te amó, Inuyasha. Y aún lo hace.

–No, es seguro que ella ya me echó al olvido.

Me pellizcó un brazo.

–Auch–me quejé–, madre, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Para que despiertes y dejes de ser tan pesimista–regañó– ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera así? Reponte y vuelve a ser el de antes.

–No es tan fácil.

–Lo sé, pero al menos inténtalo.

Me dio una última sonrisa y salió de mi habitación, no sin antes besar mi frente de forma maternal y amorosa. Al verme nuevamente en soledad, tiré mis cosas al suelo y tomé el álbum de fotos de Kagome y yo.

Una foto en especial llamó mi atención: Kagome y yo abrazados en el parque frente a mi casa. A la luz de la luna llena. Un hombre nos la tomó sin previo aviso, y luego ofreció vendérnosla. Esa había sido una velada muy agradable. Suspiré mientras una lágrima rodaba mi mejilla.

–Nunca quise hacerte daño, Kagome–susurré dolido–Perdóname, por favor.

* * *

><p>¿Qué dicen? ¿Nos quedó bien?<p>

Esperamos que hayan pasado bien navidad, y que tengan un próspero año nuevo :)

¿Un review de propina?

Trabajaremos en la conti, a ver que nos sale (?

Feliz y próspero año nuevo ^^

Cuídense.

Ja ne.

_Tiff y Nat._


	16. De vuelta

XD no tenemos idea de si se dieron cuenta de un pequeñísimo error en el capítulo anterior.

Pero, como ya saben que ambas trabajamos en los capítulos, pues ayer nos enredamos xD

Nat lo leyó para asegurarse de la ortografía y se quedó así o_o

Lo único que pudo preguntar fue "¿Por qué mi Inuyasha se encierra dos veces en su habitación y tira la puerta dos veces?"

Y, claro, como hicimos mitad y mitad (? Tiff hizo la primera parte y Nat no la leyó, así que las dos repetimos la acción xD

Pero se entendió verdad?

Este cap va a tener una sorpresita :B sí, lo sé. Estamos locas.

Aclarando dudas (porque la pág no nos está dejando responder reviews o.o):

**Aries96:**

Nah, Kikyô dijo todo eso para hacer sentir mal a Kagome y destruir un poco más la estrecha relación de ellos. No te preocupes :)

**Isabel20:**

Ya sabes, debemos hacerlo sufrir un poco (? esperamos que te guste esta cap.

Feliz año nuevo.

**VaneLu:**

No sólo a ti te pone triste xD a nosotras nos da cosita verlo tan triste... pero todo tiene una razón.

Y a las demás, gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos dan ánimos para seguir con esta loquera.

Ya tienen la mínima idea de que no logramos convencer a Rumiko Takahashi de que nos diera a Inuyasha y co. para navidad, imaginamos que tal vez pensó que la integridad de Inuyasha estaría mejor al estar lejor de Nat, al igual que la de Sesshômaru al estar lejos de Tiff.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15:<strong>

**De vuelta**

Miré mis maletas listas. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Relájate. No va a pasar nada, simplemente regresas a Japón a enfrentar a tu ex novio que te rompió el corazón al traicionarte con tu hermana-enemiga-gemela. Suspiré frustrada. Los nervios terminarían por matarme. Los brazos de Luke me rodearon, y sonreí sin querer. Siempre tan oportuno.

– ¿Estás lista, _cara_?–inquirió.

–Sí, sólo debo…

Y antes de poder terminar la frase, Luke se había alejado de mí y se había llevado mis maletas. Mi-er-da. Detesto cuando hace eso. Aunque, claro, muchos creen que debería estar acostumbrada a eso. Ya saben, tres años conviviendo con él. Tres años conviviendo con las constantes peleas y discusiones entre Luke y Sango.

Tres años sin ver a mi familia.

Sacudí mi cabeza e intenté esbozar una sonrisa. Yo era una nueva Kagome. No la antigua Kagome que tenía catorce años y actuaba como una de cinco. No la que se dejaba engatusar por cualquier idiota. No la enamorada de Inuyasha.

No la ilusionada.

Sonreí triunfadora. Lo había olvidado, eso era seguro.

– ¡Kagome, baja ya o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto!–replicó Sango desde la dirección del instituto.

– ¡Ya voy!

Tomé mi bolso, el que llevaría en la mano y salí corriendo en dirección hacia las escaleras. Las bajé como alma que lleva el diablo. Los nervios hacían estragos en mi cuerpo. Las manos me sudaban, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi pulso acelerado y mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho.

Luke me tomó de la mano al llegar a la dirección, donde nos despedimos de la amable y joven directora de aquel lujoso internado. Vaya, ya tres años desde que me alejé de Japón y me dediqué a hablar italiano e inglés. Tres años en los que ya me había graduado de secundaria. Todo este tiempo he estado pensando… que quizá no era mi destino estar con Inuyasha. Ya saben, _"el hilo rojo del destino"_. Estoy segura de que él no era el otro extremo de mi hilo.

Solté un suspiro en cuanto tomé asiento. Las manos habían dejado de sudarme, pero, sinceramente, aún los nervios me carcomían. ¿Cómo estaría Miroku? ¿Y Kôga? ¿Y mi madre? Bueno, lo descubriría dentro de unas horas.

– ¡Qué emoción volver a Japón!–comentó sonriendo Sango mientras me abrazaba.

–Sí, claro ¡Yuju!–dije tratando de sonar emocionada.

Luke se volteó desde el asiento de adelante y me sonrió, dándome ánimos. Él sabía a la perfección que la sola idea de encontrarme con Inuyasha me ponía los nervios de punta. Él era mi felicidad, o al menos, eso quiero creer.

Esperen, ¿Qué?

Los nervios me están haciendo decir disparates.

– Ay, no, Kagome… ¡No me digas que te volviste tan amargada como Lucas!

–Quizá se me pegó de él–reí.

Vimos las nubes pasar a nuestro alrededor, y la ciudad y personas hacerse cada vez más pequeños hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista. _Mierda_, pensé, _¿Por qué esta vez si me da miedo y la primera no?_

Sango pellizcó a Luke, y él solo rió.

–Sango, no piensas molestar todo el viaje ¿o sí?

–Ya sabes como soy, pudiste haberte negado a acompañarnos–respondió con una cínica sonrisa.

–Jamás dejaría a mi bella novia andar sola con una psicópata como tú–se burló.

Me sonrojé.

–Para tu información, Gianetti–dijo con enfado–Kagome y yo nos conocemos prácticamente desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, así que…

–Claro, es por eso que Kagome es tan tímida… ¡Tú la intimidaste desde pequeña!

Reí ante su comentario. Sango lo fulminaba con la mirada, al igual que a mí.

– ¡Eso no es verdad!–hizo un puchero– ¡Así ha sido desde que tengo memoria!

–Nah, creo que una vez me amenazó porque le hice una travesura a Miroku–mentí, Luke lanzó una carcajada.

–Kagome, eres una traidora–replicó mientras sonreía–Nunca hice tal cosa, porque en realidad… era yo la de la idea de molestar a tu hermano.

–Sí, desde niñas bien que te gusta.

Se sonrojó furiosamente.

– ¡Kagome!

Luke lanzó otra carcajada y yo lo acompañé.

–Ya paren de reírse, malditos traidores–dijo Sango bajando la mirada–Los detesto ¿Saben?

–Bah, sé que no es así–comenté indiferente.

– ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

–Porque eres como mi hermana, Sango–la abracé–Por lo tanto, sé que no me odiarás.

–Sigo sin entender, pero está bien–comentó correspondiendo a mi abrazo.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, al igual que las nubes y los ronquidos de Sango en mi oído. Nah, mentiras. Pero sí se durmió. Yo busqué entre mis cosas el iPod que mi madre me había regalado para cuando me gradué de sexto grado. Lo saqué y comencé a escuchar música en busca de alguna relajación a mi atolondrado cerebro.

La melodía de _I'm Yours – Jason Mraz_ sonó en mis audífonos. Y quise que me tragara la tierra, o el asiento. Daba igual que, pero quería desaparecer de ahí. Aquella era la canción que en algún momento Inuyasha me había dedicado, y la misma que había utilizado para diferenciarlo de mis demás contactos. Siempre que sonaba aquella dulce melodía sabía que era él.

Una traicionera lágrima bajó por mi mejilla. La dejé rodar libremente, sintiendo que tal vez así sería libre de la opresión que sentía en mi pecho cada vez que pensaba en él. Obviando que si, después de tres años, no había logrado nada, ahora mucho menos.

La melodía terminó, dando comienzo a otro pequeño gran tormento dentro de mí. _(Everything I do) I do it for you – Bryan Adams_, sí, definitivamente hoy no era mi día de suerte. Me concentré en aquella bella letra, que expresaba a la perfección lo que sentía por aquel idiota que me había roto el corazón.

Sin darme cuenta, caí en un profundo sueño; gracias al cielo. Así que disfrute de una relajante (nótese en demasía el sarcasmo) siesta en los incómodos asientos del avión. Cuando íbamos aterrizando, Sango me dio un codazo para despertarme. La miré con el ceño fruncido, y luego miré por la ventana.

Había un chico con cabello negro y un gran ramo de rosas rojas en mano. Debido a la altura no pude distinguir bien sus rasgos, así que suspiré con algo de nostalgia.

– ¿Qué sucede, Kag?–preguntó Sango.

–Mira que ternura–comenté mientras señalaba la ventanilla–La novia de ese chico debe tener mucha suerte ¿No lo crees?

– ¿Qué insinúas, _cara_?

Luke se hizo el ofendido.

–Lo digo porque esa chica no tiene un guapísimo novio italiano que está viajando con ella en este instante–expliqué riendo.

–Lo sé, _cara_, lo sé–me sonrió– ¿Te había dicho que te amo?

Sólo esas seis palabras lograron parar mi corazón.

– ¡Mira!–interrumpió Sango.

– ¿Qué rayos…?

– ¡Mira quien es el chico del ramo de rosas!–insistió.

Volteé mi rostro, y me paralicé aún más.

Entonces, pude verlo de cerca.

Era Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Que pasen bien este fin de año :)

¿Un review de propina? ¿De regalo atrasado de navidad? ¿De cortesía?

Ahí veremos que nos sale en el próximo cap. Recuerden que serán sólo 20 capítulos, y ya vamos por el 16. Quedan 4 nada más.

Feliz y próspero año nuevo ^^

Cuídense.

Ja ne.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	17. Desapercibida

Mil gracias a todas :D tuvimos bastantes reviews en el capítulo anterior, y sólo por eso decidimos actualizar hoy.

Gracias, en serio. Los reviews nos ayudan a inspirarnos y a tener ánimo para seguir con esta historia.

Aclarando dudas (porque la pág no nos está dejando responder reviews o.o):

**Aries96:**

xD ni siquiera hubo bebé. Kikyô es tan maldosa que inventó aquel cuento falsificando la prueba de sangre(como ya habíamos puesto en otro cap) para lastiamr a Kag. Esa chica es la muerte ;D

**VaneLu:**

Gracias a ti por comentar esta historia. Nos agrada saber que te gusta la trama que hemos creado.

xD lo0 sé, es... intrigante saber que pensará inu cuando lo sepa.

**CaMi-insuol:**

Sí, nos falta muy poco gracias por dedicar tu tiempo a leernos, eso ayuda a escribir mejor, sabes? xD Nah, Sesshô simplemente es muy sobreprotector con Kagome, no te preocupes. Ahí nos pasearemos en tu nuevo cap!

Cuídate.

Ya tienen la mínima idea de que no logramos convencer a Rumiko Takahashi de que nos diera a Inuyasha y co. para navidad, imaginamos que tal vez pensó que la integridad de Inuyasha estaría mejor al estar lejor de Nat, al igual que la de Sesshômaru al estar lejos de Tiff.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16:<strong>

**Desapercibida**

Mi vista reflejó toda la inseguridad que en ese momento me era posible sentir. Miré a Sango con el pulso acelerado, las manos y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme ante la remota idea de que él estuviera allí por mí. Sango comenzó a hacerme viento con la mano, hasta que nos avisaron que el piloto no tenía suficiente espacio para aterrizar, por lo que daríamos algunas vueltas antes de aterrizar completamente.

– ¡Idea!–exclamó mi amiga.

Luke y yo la miramos sin entender.

–Tengo una peluca por aquí–explicó rebuscando en su maleta de mano.

– ¿De dónde diantres sacaste una peluca?

–Tú solo cállate y toma–me entregó un vestido verde veraniego– Ponte la peluca y ponte ese vestido que compré en Italia.

– ¿Para qué?

–Ya lo verás. Sólo ve.

Obedecí. Tomé la peluca que tenía un color rubio cenizo y el vestido de aquel verde musgo y me dirigí hasta el baño del avión. Oh sí. Esto sería algo así como _Misión Imposible_. Me metí al estrecho baño y comencé a quitarme los jeans, y luego me quité la estúpida blusa de manga larga que andaba ese día. Me congelaría. Me encaramé con dificultad el vestido y lo acomodé en el pequeño espejo que tenía en frente. Me puse la peluca, ocultando en su totalidad mis cabellos negros ébano. Suspiré. Podría pasar perfectamente por una italiana.

–Excelente trabajo, Sango–comentó Luke cuando me senté al lado de mi amiga.

–Ahora serás Annette Bassi–sonrió–La novia de Lucas Gianetti.

–Así que… ¿Me haré pasar por una italiana?

–Exactamente, a menos que quieras que Inuyasha te reconozca.

Auch.

Golpe bajo.

Me puso los anteojos de sol, para que Inuyasha no mirara mis ojos.

Iba a ser un trabajo difícil, pero lo aceptaría.

Asentí.

El avión aterrizó en su totalidad y yo sentí que me iba a dar un ataque al corazón. Sango me estrechó la mano, en señal de seguridad y yo asentí. Tal vez estos tres años estudiando actuación me servirían de algo para hacerme pasar por una italiana frente a Inuyasha.

Luke me ayudo a levantarme del asiento. Yo iba tras él. Sango bajó primero, luego Luke y por último yo. Las manos me sudaban debido a la emoción y los nervios. Quizá si todo salía bien podría pasar desapercibida y hacerle creer a Inuyasha que decidí quedarme en Italia.

–Oh, Inuyasha–fingió Sango– ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Acaso la señora Izayoi fue de viaje a Italia y nosotros no teníamos ni idea?

–No, Sango–respondió él.

Temblé al escuchar su voz.

–Mi madre está en casa, junto con mi hermano–completó.

–Oh, ya veo–sonrió–Entonces pasaré por tu casa para saludarlos más tarde.

Los tres íbamos a avanzar, decididos a desaparecer de ahí.

–Espera–nos detuvo– ¿Y Kagome?

Mierda.

–Kagome decidió quedarse unos años más en Italia–explicó Sango–Ya sabes, tres años allá y no pudo conocer ningún museo.

–Entonces… ¿Se quedará allí?

–Eso creo, no parecía querer volver.

– ¿Y ellos?

Rayos.

–Son unos compañeros del instituto en el que estábamos–comentó indiferente–Vienen a pasear, nada más.

–Oh… Mucho gusto–contestó afligido.

–Él es Lucas Gianetti–lo señaló–Y ella es Annette Bassi, su novia.

–Un gusto, señorita–tomó mi mano y depositó un suave beso en ella.

Quise largarme a llorar.

Sango se despidió por los tres, y literalmente salimos corriendo de allí. El corazón se me estrujó al verlo tan triste, pero imagino que aquella era una máscara para ganar mi corazón nuevamente. Y jugar con él de nuevo. Sacudí mi cabeza. Fuimos a recoger nuestras respectivas maletas, y por último tomamos un taxi en dirección a mi casa.

Sentía algo muy extraño en mi corazón, pero no le di importancia. Seguro era nostalgia por volver a mi país natal luego de tres años sin ver a mi familia. Recuerdo que cuando le conté a Sango la verdadera razón por la que decidí ir a Italia. Ella se enfadó mucho conmigo, no me habló durante semanas porque pensó que yo la había traicionado al ocultarle algo tan importante como eso.

Luego Luke la convenció de que si lo hice era porque no estaba preparada para hablar de aquello que me hacia tanto daño. Nos reconciliamos, y ahí comenzaron las constantes peleas de Sango con Luke. Realmente amaba a esos chicos. Bueno, el amor que le tengo a Luke es muy distinto al que él siente por mí. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, quiero mucho a Luke, y también me gusta.

Pero no he llegado a amarlo.

¿Qué hacer ahora que, Luke me dice que me ama, e Inuyasha está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por volverme a ver?

–Llegamos, Kagome–avisó Sango.

Le pagamos al buen hombre que nos trajo hasta mi casa y bajamos del taxi. Me acomodé la peluca, dispuesta a hacerle una broma a mamá. Les pedí a Luke y a Sango que se escondieran, con todo y mis maletas.

Me acerqué a la vieja puerta de mi casa y toqué el timbre. Nada sucedió. Lo volví a tocar, e incluso llamé a la puerta. Escuché un gran alboroto adentro, y luego nos pasos que se acercaban con lentitud hacia la puerta. Me puse nuevamente los anteojos de sol que me había quitado en el trayecto en taxi, y al abrir la puerta sonreí abiertamente al ver a mi madre.

– ¿Se encuentra la señorita Kagome Higurashi?–pregunté con mi acento italiano.

–Disculpe, señorita, pero ella se fue de viaje hace ya tres años y no ha vuelto. Lamento las molestias–sonrió con un tinte de tristeza.

–No me mienta, señora, sé que ella está aquí–insistí.

Las carcajadas se quedaban en mi garganta.

–No, señorita, ya le dije que ella…

Me quité la peluca y los anteojos de sol.

–Ka…gome–susurró asombrada.

–He vuelto, mamá–sonreí.

Me abrazó y lloró mientras me asfixiaba entre sus brazos. Luego salieron de sus escondites Sango y Luke con las maletas.

–Mamá, ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Miroku abrió los ojos como platos al vernos a Sango y a mí. Corrió a abrazarnos y llenarnos de besos, aunque al idiota se le olvidó que mamá estaba presente y posó sus labios sobre los de mi amiga cuando me soltó a mí. Mamá se hizo la desentendida, y luego puso su vista en Luke.

– ¿Y este muchacho tan apuesto? ¿Quién es?

Luke se sonrojó por el comentario de mi madre.

–Lucas Gianetti, mamá–expliqué–Compartimos habitación con él los tres años que estuvimos en Italia.

–Oh, ya veo–le pellizcó las mejillas–Que muchacho tan encantador.

– ¿Así que este es el famoso Gianetti?–preguntó Miroku al separarse de mi amiga.

– ¿Famoso?–inquirió mi madre.

Oh-oh.

Ya viene la parte difícil.

–Em… Bueno, mamá–tartamudeé–Él es… etto… mi… em… novio.

Mi madre chilló y abrazó a Luke, para luego abrazarnos a los dos con el único propósito de asfixiarnos.

– ¡Qué alegría! ¡Tengo un yerno y es italiano!

Reí.

–Y también una nuera–comentó Luke.

Mamá miró acusatoriamente a Sango y a Miroku.

Los dos comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, pero mamá no les dijo nada. Los invitó a pasar y pronto estuvimos sentados en la sala comiendo brownies y tomando té verde. Escuchamos una larga lista de maldiciones, y luego reconocí el sonido de unos tacones el la planta alta.

–Vaya, cielo–comentó mamá–Ya tienes diecisiete años, toda una mujer.

Me sonrojé.

–No es cierto, mamá–repliqué–Que tenga diecisiete no significa que…

–Admítelo, Kagome–comentó Miroku, quien se encontraba al lado de Sango–Estás hermosa.

–Lo dices porque eres mi hermano.

–Entonces, que el novio nos dé su opinión–concluyó Sango.

Me sonrojé furiosamente cuando todos los presentes nos miraron acusatoriamente a Luke y a mí. Pero antes de que Luke pudiera formular alguna respuesta coherente, alguien apareció en la escena y juré que el ambiente se tensó de inmediato.

La zorra de mi hermana hizo su aparición.

Primero me miró a mí con desprecio, luego le sonrió con malicia a Miroku. A Sango le frunció el ceño, y a Luke le sonrió coqueta.

–Hermanita querida, regresaste–dijo hipócritamente.

–Jódete, Kikyô–repliqué yo.

– ¿Ya viste a Inuyasha? Está más guapo ¿cierto?

Tragué duro.

–Ve y revuélcate con él, fursia–respondió Sango.

Las dos se miraron amenazantes.

Me levanté y salí por la puerta, decidida a tomar un poco de aire y relajarme. No creí que Kikyô fuera tan zorra como para tratar de coquetear con mi novio. Maldita. Suspiré pesadamente. Caminé frente a lo que parecía ser un edificio, me quedé admirando la arquitectura, hasta que unos gritos me llamaron.

– ¡Kagome, espera!

¿Kôga?

–Hola, Kôga–susurré un poco turbada.

–Me alegra que hayas regresado–comentó sonriendo–Quería presentarte a alguien.

_Que sea su novia_, pensé_, que sea su novia_.

Kôga me había mandado una carta meses antes de que decidiéramos regresar a Japón, diciendo que se había enamorado perdidamente de una chica inglesa, de cabello rojizo y ojos esmeraldas. Así que yo no podía esperar para conocer a la chica que robó el corazón de él.

–Ella es Ayame.

Una chica de grandes y preciosos ojos verdes apareció tras él. Su cabello rojizo lo andaba suelto, dándole un toque encantador. Era una chica muy hermosa.

–_Nice to meet you_–pronunció.

–_Me too_–respondí son una sonrisa– _I'm Kagome, a friend._

La pelirroja asintió. Y a como vinieron, desaparecieron. Seguí mi camino, y sin darme cuenta Luke apareció a mi lado. Le sonreí cuando tomó mi mano. Me aferré más a él, pues sentía una gran tristeza, aunque no estaba segura del por qué.

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Todos amaban a alguien, o estaban con esa persona. Pero yo no. Miroku tenía de vuelta a Sango, y viceversa. Kôga encontró a Ayame. Luke me encontró a mí… Pero yo no lo encontré a él.

La soledad me invadía a pesar de tener a Luke a mi lado.

Llegamos a un parque que curiosamente se me hacia conocido. Pero yo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cual era aquel lugar. Tomamos asiento en una banca. Luke me abrazó, y me estrechó contra su pecho. Yo no puse resistencia alguna, lo único que buscaba era un poco de tranquilidad.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste si no conoces Tokio?–pregunté curiosa.

–No lo sé, solo lo hice–dijo indiferente.

El silencio reinó nuevamente entre nosotros.

Acercó su rostro al mío, a tal punto que nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban entre sí. Disfrutaba estar así con él, me sentía de una forma u otra amada y protegida. Él era un buen chico, y yo no quería lastimarlo. Justo antes de sellar nuestros labios en un beso…

–Luke… yo… te amo–susurré.

Y selló al fin nuestros labios.

Quise creer en mis palabras, pero no podía.

– ¿Ka… gome?

¿Inuyasha?

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Ojalá y disfruten estas fechas! Nosotras nos iremos de party (?

¿Un review de propina? ¿Por año nuevo?

Ya faltan solamente tres capítulos, chicas. Estamos en la recta final.

Feliz y próspero año nuevo ^^

Cuídense.

Ja ne.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	18. Desilusión

Nuevamente aquí, jodiéndoles la vida (?

Lo sabemos. Estamos siendo malas en demasía con el sexy hanyô de Nat, muy a pesar de que ella no esté de acuerdo, pero igual debemos hacerlo.

Kagome está confundida. Y también loca.

La decisión está difícil.

Luke: el que ayudó a curar sus heridas.

Inu: el que se ganó su corazón de niña.

¿Quién ganará? Eso lo veremos en los próximos caps.

la nostalgia anda por acá. Falta tan poco para terminar este fic.

Ya todos saben que Rumiko Takahashi se negó a regalarnos a Inuyasha y co. Así que no son nuestros (muy a nuestro pesar). Solamente utilizamos los personajes para darle vida a esta historia.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17:<strong>

**Desilusión**

Se separaron, ambos se mostraban avergonzados. Pero yo simplemente sentía tristeza de ver como la mujer que amaba me había traicionado cruelmente con otro. Aunque tenía sus razones. La miré de arriba abajo, sin comprender lo que mis ojos veían. Kagome no era aquella preciosa niña que se había robado mi corazón hace tres años. No, ya era toda una mujer. ¿Qué había sido de ella, que ayer yo recordaba como niña, y hoy admiro a una mujer?

–Pensé que seguías en Italia–comenté mientras bajaba la mirada.

–Inuyasha yo…

La rabia tomó por un momento mi razón, y vi inevitable reclamarle el hecho.

– ¿Por qué me mentiste, Annette Bassi?–dije nostálgico– ¿Crees que no te he extrañado?

–Inuyasha, cálmate, por favor–rogó, su voz tembló– Si lo hice… fue porque aún no tengo el valor para verte a la cara luego de lo que me hiciste.

Traté de acercarme, pero el chico que estaba ahí, con ella, me lo impidió.

–No te atrevas a tocarla–gruñó.

–Este no es tu asunto, Gianetti.

–Chicos, basta ya–pidió.

La miré. No podía creer estar presenciando esto.

–Luke, ve a mi casa y… espérame ahí–susurró.

–Pero, Kag…

–Ya la oíste–gruñí.

El tal Luke obedeció a la petición de Kagome, no sin antes mirarme amenazante. Yo le devolví la mirada, no me dejaría intimidar por él. Después de todo, Kagome fue mía antes. Y lo sería de nuevo.

Se levantó, sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse debido a las lágrimas. La culpabilidad volvió a inundar mi pecho al ver sus lágrimas rodar libremente por sus mejillas como un riachuelo con gran cauce. Yo era el único idiota que la había lastimado.

– ¿Qué buscas?–su voz se quebró al retarme.

–Kagome, yo solo… solamente quiero arreglar las cosas.

Se limpió las lágrimas y me dedicó una mirada llena de enfado. Me sentí morir.

– ¿Arreglar? ¿Estás loco?–espetó–Jamás podrás devolver el tiempo y borrar el daño que me hiciste. Déjame ser feliz con Luke.

– ¡No puedo!–exclamé frustrado–Entiéndelo: eres mi vida y mi corazón, Kagome.

–Pero me lastimaste.

–Jamás podré olvidarte–bajé la mirada al sentir una punzada en mi pecho–Deberías saber… que estoy agradecido contigo.

– ¿Agradecido?

–Tú cambiaste mi vida–me acerqué a ella y le tomé las manos–Me cambiaste a mí.

Comenzó a llover.

Genial.

–Sí me quieres, gáname–comentó con actitud fría–; si me tienes, cuídame y si me perdiste, jódete.

–Me duele saber que te perdí, y más porque sé que soy el culpable–insistí desesperado– o ¿Me vas a negar que me amaste?

–Más que negarlo, quisiera olvidarlo–replicó–Pero hubo algo entre los dos.

La tensión se podía palpar en el aire. No intentó alejarse de mí, cosa que me extrañó en demasía, pero no le presté importancia. Miraba el gesto de dolor de su rostro, y la tristeza reflejada en su bella mirada, la que había extrañado como un condenado.

–Mi suerte fue quererte, Kagome–me miró a los ojos–Y que tú sintieras lo mismo. Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

La miré, buscando que ella creyera en mis palabras.

–Todos estos años no hice más que pensar en ti–susurré, con el corazón doliendo–Con la esperanza de que tú hicieras lo mismo.

–Inuyasha, yo… Tengo miedo de amarte una vez más–susurró bajito– y temo que al hacerlo… me hagas daño de nuevo.

–Soy un idiota, lo admito–me miró sin entender–Pero lo único que sé es que te amo.

La vi flaquear.

Calló. Imagino que tratando de formular algo coherente con lo que herirme y hacer que yo me retractara de mis palabras. Pero tal vez estaba buscando como explicarme que aquel estúpido italiano la había logrado enamorar y que yo no era más que un sombrío pasado.

Momento, ¿Qué?

–Dime que te dolió terminar–pedí, susurrando–, que te sientes mal… aunque sea una mentira, pero dímelo.

–No puedo confiar–resumió.

–Creíste que al alejarte de mí… me haría bien, te equivocaste–comenté–Porque guardo muchos recuerdos tuyos.

–Deja de hacer esto más difícil. Entiende: no puede haber nada entre nosotros–contestó, hiriéndome–Lo nuestro fue un rotundo error.

– ¿Tanto amas a ese chico?

La sentí tensarse.

– ¿Es tanto tu afecto, tu amor hacia él? ¿Ya me olvidaste?

–Luke logró sanar las heridas que tú causaste.

–Dime que tengo una oportunidad, Kagome–rogué–, y lucharé por ti.

La noté dudar.

–No lo hagas más difícil–pronunció luego de un gran e incómodo silencio.

– ¿El qué? ¿Decidirte?

Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, y no pude evitar encogerme de hombros.

–Es solo que… Regresé con la esperanza de superar lo que sufrí a tu lado–respondió entrecortada–No para decidirme entre tú y Luke.

–Dime que no me amas, que ya me olvidaste y…–mi corazón se partió en dos–Juró que no te molestaré más y aceptaré mi derrota en la batalla por tu amor.

Ella soltó un suspiró, y otro sollozo resonó en mis oídos. Rompiendo más mi corazón.

–Déjame pensar, Inuyasha–rogó–Acabo de regresar, y encontrarte en el aeropuerto con un ramo de rosas esperándome… no era lo primero que planeaba ver.

–Y yo no pensaba ver a mi novia disfrazada de italiana para evitarme–reclamé.

–Ya no soy tu novia, acéptalo–replicó.

Levanté su cara tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza, obligándola a clavar sus ojos chocolates en mis ojos ámbares. Me acerqué a sus labios sin titubeo, y los rocé. La sentí temblar ante el tacto de mis labios contra los suyos.

–Esto… no está bien–susurró, mientras yo seguía con el juego de roces.

–Así me gusta más–sonreí.

Ella se estremecía ante mi tacto, lo cual me hizo sonreír con un tinte de arrogancia y alegría a la vez. Ya que aquello significaba que la Kagome de antaño, la que en algún momento me amó, seguía allí, adentro. Quizá en el lugar más recóndito de ella, de su interior, pero me conformaba con saber que tal vez, sólo tal vez, tenía la mínima posibilidad de re-conquistarla.

Aún tenía un obstáculo, y ese estorbo tenía nombre y apellido: Lucas Gianetti. Pero no me dejaría vencer por ese niño mimado, Kagome fue primero mía, y lo volvería a ser. Tal vez no hoy, quizá no mañana… pero si lo lograría. Cuando me disponía a unir nuestros labios en un ansiado beso que yo necesitaba desde hace ya tres años, Kagome volteó el rostro.

La miré dolido.

– ¿Por qué me rechazas?

–Esto está mal, Inuyasha.

– ¿Es por él?–me atreví a preguntar– ¿En serio lograste olvidarme, ó solamente fingiste quererme?

Me plantó una cachetada.

–El único que fingió afecto fuiste tú–dijo con rabia–A mí no me involucres en cosas que tú mismo provocaste.

– ¡Jamás fingí!

Su mirada derrochó incredulidad ante mis palabras, y me sentí aún más herido que antes.

–No me mientas más, maldita sea ¡No mientas!–exclamó frustrada– ¿No es suficiente lo que sufrí? ¿Necesitas provocarme más dolor?

–Jamás fingí amarte, Kagome–me sinceré–Y aunque hubiera querido fingir que no te amé, y que no te amo… No lo podría haber logrado.

Un pisotón me hizo tragar mis palabras. Kagome no estaba para escuchar ni mis súplicas, ni mis explicaciones y mucho menos confesiones. Su mirada no era la misma de antes, ya no reflejaba aquel infinito amor que alguna vez me profesó, ni siquiera había muestra de cariño en ellos… solamente me daban a entender que en esos momentos me detestaba, y quería verme a tres metros bajo tierra, si no es que más.

–Déjame en paz de una vez, Taisho.

Aquel apodo. Aquella forma tan despectiva de referirse a mí salió de sus labios nuevamente. Esa simple palabra, a pesar de ser mi apellido, me hirió profundamente.

–Kagome, por favor…–supliqué.

–No comencemos–dijo indignada–Debo irme.

– ¿A qué? ¿Con esa cosa a la que le dijiste _te amo_?

Noté que bajó su mirada, arrepentida.

–Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

–Me incumbe porque eres mi chica.

Una sonrisa llena de ironía se formó en sus labios.

–Dejé de ser tuya en el momento que me pusiste los cuernos con Kikyô.

Aquello me enfureció, y no pude reprimir mi impulso.

–Si quieres darte cuenta de la realidad, ve y pregúntale a la maldita zorra que tienes por hermana.

Jamás le había hablado así, y se notó lo dolida que estaba cuando se lo grité. Pero ella tenía la culpa.

–Si ella fue una maldita zorra, tú eres un maldito perro–escupió con rabia–Un maldito perro que no aprendió otros trucos, más que engatusar chicas.

–No mientas, Kagome.

–Y dime, ¿Con cuántas te revolcaste en mi ausencia? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte?–bajé la mirada, sin el valor de verla a los ojos– ¿O simplemente te quedaste con la play boy de mi estúpida hermana?

La tomé de la cintura, obligándola a acercarse totalmente a mí.

Pataleó, como una niña pequeña y berrinchuda, a la cual no le cumplieron su capricho. Pero no la dejaría apartarse de mí tan fácilmente.

– ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez, Taisho!

–No lo haré hasta que aceptes escucharme.

–Entonces…

La sentí relajarse, así que aflojé mi agarré en su cintura.

– ¿Qué quieres decirme? Sé rápido, debo ir a mi casa.

–Sólo… que te amo.

Levantó la mirada y su vista me reflejó tristeza.

–Ya lo dijiste, suéltame–indicó con voz apagada.

Obedecí.

No era eso lo que planeaba decirle, pero no la presionaría. No si quería ganar de nuevo su corazón.

La vi correr en dirección a su casa. Y pensar que todo este tiempo estábamos en el parque frente a mi hogar. Lástima, pero ella ya se había marchado de mi campo visual. Sonreí con suficiencia, algo tendría que intentar para ganarla de nuevo.

Marqué el número de Miroku y le dije que lo necesitaba en mi casa urgentemente. A lo que, obviamente, se quejó. Aún no podía creer que Kagome me hubiera engañado. Digo, se disfrazó de una hermosa italiana para pasar desapercibida por mis ojos, todo para no tener que hablarme.

Aún dolían las palabras que la escuché susurrar a ese estúpido chico que no me llegaba ni a los talones. Aún dolía que ella siguiera creyendo que la engañé. Aún dolía que creyera en el antiguo cazanovas que fui antes de enamorarme de ella.

Aún dolía su rechazo.

Suspiré mientras entraba a mi hogar. Mi madre me recibió en un cálido abrazo, mientras mi hermano se concentraba en observarme fijamente. Ellos no sabían que me había encontrado con Kagome minutos atrás, y mucho menos que había regresado luego de su larga estadía con Sango y el idiota de Lucas Gianetti en Italia.

Celos.

Eso era lo único que sentía en ese momento.

Comí una manzana, en la espera de que mi amigo llegara. Él estaba molesto, puesto que su novia acababa de llegar y yo requería su presencia. Estúpido. Algún día se daría cuenta de que en el amor no todo es color de rosa. Quizá yo exageraba, pero me dolía en demasía saber que había perdido a Kagome por mis descuidos.

El aludido de mis pensamientos llegó.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Pedirte ayuda con tu hermana.

No me importó que mi madre estuviera allí, después de todo ella se enteró sola de lo que había ocurrido con Kagome. Lo tomó mejor de lo que yo había pensado, y le tomó mucho cariño como nuera.

– ¿Volvió?–preguntaron mi madre y mi hermano a la vez.

Yo sólo asentí.

– ¿Arreglaste las cosas con ella como se debía?–dijo con su típica actitud fría y seria.

–Lo intenté–susurré por lo bajó.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, reinando entre nosotros. Mi madre me vio con preocupación, y Sesshomaru me sonrió con sorna. Miroku se mantenía inexpresivo, como si estuviera maquinando algún plan macabro con el fin de hacer entrar en razón a su pequeña y terca hermana.

–La única manera de hacerla entrar en razón–comenzó su sermón–Es juntarte a ti, Kikyô y a ella.

–Terminaré asesinando a Kikyô, y lo sabes–gruñí.

–Es la única forma en que se explique todo.

– ¿Y Gianetti? ¿Qué haremos con él?–bramé.

–Oh.

Oh. ¿No se le ocurrió decir algo más inteligente?

–Cierto. Tenemos a mi cuñadi…–lo fulminé con la mirada–A ese idiota que es un estorbo.

–Exacto.

– ¿Kagome tiene a otro?–exclamó mi madre.

–Ja, al parecer no eras tan importante–se burló mi hermano.

–Sesshomaru–gruñó… ¿Mamá?

–Tenemos que planearlo bien–siguió mi amigo–Kikyô estará en casa mañana por la tarde. Kagome y Sango saldrán mañana a buscar matrícula en la universidad y Luke las acompañará. Así que, supongo yo, ya estarán por la tarde.

–Y yo me veré obligado a estar en la tarde–refunfuñé.

–Por cierto, asegúrate de que Sango no te vea por acá–comentó.

–Ya me vio en el aeropuerto.

–Bueno, ahí tenía a seguridad rodeándola–resumió–Pero acá no, así que cuídate.

– ¿Por?

–Ya sabe el por qué Kagome viajó a Italia. No está contenta.

Tragué duro.

Kagome me odia. Sango quiere cometer homicidio en mi contra. Gianetti está con MI Kagome. Sesshômaru se burla de mí. ¿Algo más para la lista? Realmente mi vida no puede empeorar.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

**Saakuraa:**

Nos alegramos de que te haya gustado. La trama está medio complicadilla, pero ahí todo se arreglará. Nos da gusto tener lectoras nuevas. Tranquila, hemos pensado seriamente poner una escena de Kagome asfixiandola, pero dadas las circunstancias... la necesitamos viva. Las tres nos quedaremos con las ganas de verla a cinco metros bajo tierra.

**Inuykag4ever:**

Nah. Kagome está loca. Debe ser el cambio de hora lo que la hace alucinar xD Bueh, ahí te darás cuenta.

**Vica16:**

Sinceramente, un honor tener un review tuyo en nuestra historia. Gracias por tu comentario, a ambas nos sorprendió ver a alguien con tanto talento comentando a unas novatas como nosotras. Nat ha estado leyendo tu fic (Secrets, pasa ser exactas) pero la página la tiene en nuestra contra y da error y no deja los _ reviews. Apenas podamos, te dejaremos uno en tus maravillosas historias.

**CaMi-insuol:**

Sí, Kikyô es una mojigata xD Lamentablemente tienes razó, Luke lleva todas las de perder. Está comprando todos los números de la rifa, y el gran premio es... ¡Ser olvidado por Kagome! xDDD Feliz año para ti también. Cuídate y nos leemos.

**VaneLu:**

A nosotras también no ha pasado eso de sentir mariposas en el estómago. Es una sensación extraña xD No llores ¬¬ falta mucho para llorar en serio xD ok no, era broma. En esta parte todos sufren, que mal xD pero todo es necesario.

Y a las demás, gracias por sus valiosos comentarios. Como ya dijimos, algo tiene la pág en nuestra contra porque no nos deja responder reviews, en serio.

Cuídense mucho.

Que tengan feliz año.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	19. No más

Volvimos para jalarles las patas en la noche :P Nah, mentiras.

Tenemos muy en cuenta que Kagome está siendo terca, porque si fuera Nat... ya lo habría perdonado. Gracias a Dios no tiene la personalidad de ella.

ya faltan dos capítulos, chicas

Sacando el tema del epílogo, que por ahí nos preguntaron... Bueno, haremos epílogo si quieren. No estaba en nuestros planes hacerlo.

Si quieren un epílogo al termino de la historia, solo hágannos saberlo en su review :D

Gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron el cap anterior ^^

Ya todos saben que Rumiko Takahashi se negó a regalarnos a Inuyasha y co. Así que no son nuestros (muy a nuestro pesar). Solamente utilizamos los personajes para darle vida a esta historia.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18:<strong>

**No más**

Llegué con la respiración entrecortada a mi casa. Todos clavaban su mirada en mí, como escudriñándome. Las lágrimas estaban todavía agolpadas en mis ojos, pero no mostraría mi dolor frente a mi familia. Luke se levantó, e intentó acercarse a mí. Pero lo evité. No quería afecto, ni consuelo ni lástima de nadie. Quería estar sola y pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tomé mis maletas y corrí a mi habitación. Cerré la puerta de un sonoro golpe, esperando descargar mi impotencia en tan deseado golpe. Algo estaba mal conmigo. Con Inuyasha. Con Luke. Todo se estaba volviendo un torbellino de confusiones. Todo se estaba yendo al caño. Mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que pronto se saldría por mi garganta.

Me eché en la cama. Los sollozos que antes se habían atorado en mi garganta se escucharon libremente por toda la habitación, al igual que mis retenidas lágrimas salieron al instante en que desaparecí de la vista de todos. La confusión en mi cabeza me tenía mareada, y también harta.

Quizá lo mejor era que yo nunca me hubiera enamorado de él. Que Miroku y yo jamás lo conociéramos. Así lo habría dejado disfrutar el estar con Kikyô lo que le venía en gana. No me hubiera interpuesto en sus sentimientos, y los habría dejado ser felices a ambos. Así nadie saldría perdiendo. Yo no me hubiera lastimado. Y no estaría derrumbada como en esos instantes.

Aún resonaban las palabras de Inuyasha en mi mente. Sería imposible sacarlas. Ahora estarían grabadas en mí. Al igual que los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche de hace tres años se guarda en mi interior.

Al verlos, perdida me sentí. Imaginé que ese no era el lugar al que pertenecía y que me encontraba sola en este mundo. Que fui solo una herramienta para que él se acercara más a Kikyô.

Esa noche, todo se derrumbó y mi mundo cayó, junto con mis lágrimas. Tal como ahora. Una parte de mí creía ciegamente en sus palabras, en cada _te amo_ pronunciado por sus labios. En cada palabra de arrepentimiento, pero yo no caería tan bajo por él. Simplemente no me dejaría pisotear dos veces.

Después de todo… Tenía a Luke.

– ¿Estás bien, _cara_?–preguntó el aludido al otro lado de la puerta.

–Sí, Luke–susurré lo suficientemente alto como para que sólo él me escuchara.

– ¿Me dejarás entrar?

Quería negarle la entrada, gritarle que me dejara sola y que deseaba disfrutar ese ambiente para reflexionar. Pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo, y susurré un suave _pasa_ para que él descubriera lo destrozada que me encontraba en esos momentos.

Se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos. Me refugié en su pecho, buscando consuelo. Sentía que lo estaba utilizando, que todo el amor que yo decía profesar hacia él desapareció en cuanto Inuyasha apareció frente a mí.

–No debí volver, Luke–susurré.

–No digas eso, _cara_, tenías que enfrentar tu pasado.

–Pero no puedo–sollocé–Simplemente no puedo.

–Tus heridas aún están muy recientes, cariño.

–Han pasado tres años, Luke, debería haberlo superado.

Me acarició el cabello con infinita ternura y luego plantó un beso en mis azabaches cabellos.

–No todo es tan fácil–comentó–No hay un tiempo definido para olvidar, y te entenderé si tú…

Sabía a lo que quería llegar.

–Ya lo olvidé–interrumpí–No siento nada más que repudio hacia él, ¿O acaso tú no me amas como yo a ti?

_Te crecerá la nariz como a Pinocho_, dijo una voz dentro de mí.

–Claro que te amo, _cara_, más que a mi vida.

_Lo lastimarás_, insistió la estúpida voz, _no le mientas ni le crees falsas ilusiones._

– ¿Kagome?–escuché la voz de mi hermano en la planta baja.

Luke lo fue a llamar mientras yo me esforzaba por no llorar más, lo que me fue imposible. Al final, me quedé dormida. Cansada de tantas lágrimas. La tristeza que me invadía era enorme, pero no más que la culpabilidad. No quería lastimar a Luke, él fue demasiado bueno conmigo. Caballeroso, gentil… Curó mis heridas.

_No las curó, tú las creíste curadas_, siguió la voz.

Me revolví inquieta entre las sábanas. Los rayos del astro mayor se colaron por la ventana y las cortinas, haciéndome cruelmente despertar. Abrí mis ojos con pereza, mientras los restregaba un poco para poder ver con claridad. A mi lado se encontraba Sango, en un colchón inflable. Sonreí con nostalgia. Eso era como los viejos tiempos, cuando un fin de semana por medio yo me quedaba en su casa y el otro ella en la mía.

Tomé una almohada como arma y se la tiré, dándole en la cara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? –dijo agitada– ¡Soy inocente, lo juro!

–Ay, Sango–reí–Levántate y déjate de payasadas.

Me devolvió la almohada, dándome en el estómago.

–Maldosa–refunfuñó.

Reí.

Ambas nos levantamos y nos duchamos. Teníamos que ir a buscar la matrícula en la universidad de Tokio. Desayunamos algo ligero y salimos en dirección a las instalaciones de la universidad. Luke no me tomó de la mano como solía. Estaba distante.

– ¿No es algo tarde para que busquen matrícula, señoritas?–replicó el decano con una ceja alzada.

–Es que apenas ayer llegamos de Italia–expliqué yo–Andábamos allá porque nos dieron una beca para ir a estudiar ahí, y hasta ayer logramos volver a Japón.

–Entiendo–dijo pensativo– ¿Andan sus calificaciones?

Ambas asentimos y le entregamos los sobres, con todas las libretas de calificaciones. Desde primaria hasta secundaria. Comenzó a observar las de Sango, y asentía cada vez que terminaba una y pasaba a la otra. Luego miró las mías, y al principio su cara fue de molestia, pero sonrió al ver el cambio.

–Señorita Higurashi–llamó–Me sorprende su cambio de actitud en la secundaria.

–Eh… sí–comenté.

–Creo que no habrá problema–continuó–Ambas presentarán el examen en unas horas y luego veremos.

¿Examen? ¿En unas horas? ¡Pero si no estudiamos nada!

Ambas asentimos. Miré nerviosa a Luke, esperando una de esas encantadoras sonrisas que siempre me dan ánimo, pero solo recibí una mirada vacía. Bajé la mirada con tristeza, Luke estaba esquivo conmigo. Arisco. Como si yo lo hubiera engañado y le hubiera puesto los cuernos.

_Por poco y lo haces_, reapareció la vocecita.

Sacudí mi cabeza y alcancé a Sango y a mi arisco novio. Sango estaba al tanto de la tensión que se había formado entre Luke y yo. Las horas pasaron con rapidez en un café que encontramos en el amplio campus, así que en pocos minutos nos encontrábamos resolviendo el examen.

Lo terminé antes que Sango, por lo que me quedé afuera, con Luke, esperándola.

– ¿Qué tienes, Luke?

–No es nada, Kagome.

Kagome. Veces contadas me llamaba por mi nombre.

–Tienes algo, lo sé–insistí.

– ¿Ahora si te importa lo que pienso?

Lo miré sin entender.

– ¿Qué hiciste ayer con Taisho cuando me fui?

–Discutir–resumí.

Su mirada me reflejó incredulidad.

– ¿No confías en mí?

–En ti sí, en él no.

Me enternecieron sus celos, y me acerqué a él para depositar un beso en sus labios. Pero un brazo haló el mío, impidiéndomelo.

– ¿Quién diantres…?–miré al culpable.

–Vamos a casa, Kag–ordenó mi hermano–Mamá quiere hablar contigo.

Le dedique una mirada a Luke, dándole a entender que me disculpara y le dijera a Sango en cuanto saliera del examen. Caminé al lado de Miroku en silencio, nuevamente la tensión se sentía en el aire.

– ¿Mamá te dijo algo por lo de tú y Sango?

–No, solamente que yo era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que me conviene y que no–resumió–. Ah, y que si la lastimaba ella misma me haría pagar.

Reí.

– ¿Cómo crees que hubiera reaccionado mamá si…?–mi voz se apagó antes de terminar la oración.

–No tengo idea–comentó.

El camino a casa se hizo más largo de lo que yo podría haber deseado. Al llegar, mamá no estaba por ningún lado. Kikyô estaba amarrada a una silla, casi amordazada, y a un lado de ella… Inuyasha. Miré molesta a Miroku.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Vivo aquí, idiota–escupió Kikyô.

–No le hables así si no quieres que cambie mi hábito de no golpear a las mujeres–amenazó Inuyasha–Tú serás la única excepción.

–Creo que interrumpimos una discusión de pareja–dije sarcástica–. Me voy.

–No te irás–replicó Miroku.

No me permitirían salir a menos que escuchara lo que tenían planeado. Me senté en un sofá frente a mi amordazada hermana y a mi ex novio.

–Los escucho.

Miroku se sentó a mi lado, y me ofreció estrechar su mano. Sabía que para mí sería doloroso escuchar lo que sea que ellos fueran a decirme. Mi corazón comenzó su acelerado palpitar, y sin quererlo comencé a temblar. En cualquier momento me soltaría a llorar.

–Lo único que queremos es que… escuches lo que realmente pasó hace tres años, Kag–apoyó Miroku.

–Le dejaré el relato a la perra que tengo a la par–soltó bruscamente el ambarino.

Kikyô comenzó a relatar lo que ocurrió. Como se vistió con mi ropa para engañar a Inuyasha y hacerme aquel daño. Las ganas de tirarme encima de ella cual león sobre su presa me sobraron, pero cada vez que se tensaba mi mano, Miroku la estrechaba.

Las primeras lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, mientras mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza. Tratando de que los sollozos que mi garganta tenía, se quedaran allí. Mi hermano pasó un brazo por mis hombros, abrazándome y dándome el calor y consuelo que necesitaba.

–Y fue mi culpa que tú e Inuyasha se separaran–terminó el relato con indiferencia.

– ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo egoísta que…?

Antes de que Inuyasha terminara de reclamarle, yo me había soltado del agarré de Miroku y había salido corriendo por la puerta. No quería escuchar más. Quería escapar de ese mundo falso e irreal que por culpa de mi hermana yo había creado. Quería olvidar todo y empezar de cero. Sin enamorarme de Inuyasha. Sin conocer a Luke. Sólo yo.

Llegué al parque de ayer, y me derrumbé en una banca. Sentía un gran peso en los hombros. Mi vida no podía empeorar. Escuché la voz de Luke llamarme, pero no tuve fuerzas de mirarlo y mucho menos de responderle. Sentía que lo había traicionado. Sentí sus cálidos brazos rodearme, y no evité sollozar en su pecho.

– ¡Vete de aquí!–gruñó Luke.

Levanté mi cristalizada y nublada vista, para admirar a Inuyasha.

–Esto no es asunto tuyo, Gianetti–replicó él.

Luke se levantó, dejándome sin su preciado calor. Todo sucedió demasiado rápido frente a mis ojos. Lucas Gianetti acababa de plantarle un puñetazo en la cara a Inuyasha Taisho. Él se lo devolvió, comenzando así una estúpida pelea que me tenía alarmada.

– ¡No, Luke! ¡Déjalo!–chillé al ver como lanzaba puñetazos a su rostro.

Inuyasha estaba a la merced de Luke.

– ¡Defiéndete!–grité– ¡Inuyasha, no te quedes ahí parado!

Su corazón latía con desenfreno. Los hombres que amaba se estaban moliendo a golpes frente a sus ojos, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

– ¡No, Inuyasha! ¡Suéltalo!–chilló al verlo patear a Luke.

Por un segundo, los astros dorados de mi amado Inuyasha me miraron y denotaron desilusión. Un último golpe lo knockeó, dejándolo en el suelo con un hilillo de sangre saliendo de sus perfectos labios. Chillé asustada, y corrí a verlo. Luke se acercó a mí, pero yo lo aparté.

– ¡Aléjate! ¡Lo lastimaste!

– ¡Intentaba protegerte!–replicó frustrado.

– ¡Pues fallaste!–tomé el rostro de Inuyasha entre mis manos– ¡Míralo!

Luke se fue, entendiendo que no quería hablar con él.

Tomé con cuidado su cabeza, y la acomodé sobre mis piernas. Los sollozos se escucharon en el parque, y las lágrimas siguieron su ya marcado rumbo por mis mejillas. Las gotas salinas caían sobre el mallugado rostro del hombre que tenía sobre mí, pero no me importaba. Seguí acariciando su largo y sedoso cabello negro, esperando por que alguien apareciera.

–No me hagas esto–sollocé–Despierta, por favor.

–Ka…gome–susurró despacio, aún con los ojos cerrados.

–Despierta, Inuyasha–insistí.

–Te amo… no lo… olvides–dijo.

–Tú eres más fuerte, sé que estás fingiendo. Deja de jugar así, por favor–rogué.

Nada cabía en mi mente. Luke le había dado una golpiza a Inuyasha, y yo lo tenía inconsciente sobre mis piernas, a la espera de que algún buen samaritano me ayudara.

– ¿Kagome?

– ¿Sesshô?

– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Luego te lo explico–comenté–Sólo ayúdalo, por favor.

Asintió. Me había hecho falta ver los largos y lisos cabellos platinados de Sesshômaru. Incluso su fría mirada y actitud me habían hecho falta. Tomó a su hermano en brazos y se dispuso a cruzar la calle. Lo miré sin entender.

– ¿No se supone que vas para tu casa?–inquirí.

–Sí, está al frente–respondió.

Entonces entendí el por qué ese parque se me hacía tan familiar.

En mi mente solo había una frase: _Te amo, Inuyasha._

–No te preocupes, Kag–sonrió el chico frente a mí–Sólo está inconsciente, no es nada grave.

Quise creerlo.

_Perdóname, Luke._

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado ^^ y si no es así, hagánnoslo saber.

¿Un review?

Recuerden que son gratis ;)

Cuídense mucho.

Que tengan feliz año.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	20. No fue mi intención

Aún no superamos que este fic ya esté casi en el final. Oh, sí... un capítulo más y se acaba.

Es triste, pero todo tiene un final.

Ya todos saben que Rumiko Takahashi se negó a regalarnos a Inuyasha y co. Así que no son nuestros (muy a nuestro pesar). Solamente utilizamos los personajes para darle vida a esta historia.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19:<strong>

**No fue mi intención**

–Lo mejor es que regreses a tu casa, querida–comentó Izayoi.

–Pero…–traté de replicar.

–Debes ir a hablar con tu…–comentó Sesshomaru–No creo que él haya tomado muy bien que defendieras a mi hermano.

Asentí. Tenía que hablar con Luke y aclarar las cosas con él.

Mi cabeza parecía un laberinto sin salida. Mi corazón latía con desenfreno, y sabía que mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de sólo pensar en la posibilidad del daño que le causaré a Luke. Me limpié con brusquedad una lágrima que resbaló por mi mejilla. Quizá Luke aceptaría mis disculpas y podríamos ser amigos.

Sacudí mi cabeza y eché carrera hacia mi casa. También tendría que confesarle a mi madre todo lo que vivimos Inuyasha y yo hace tres años, y los sentimientos que tenemos en común. Ese amor que nos unió aún en la distancia. Aún en el dolor y sufrimiento. Ese _hilo rojo _que soportó a Luke y la distancia entre Japón e Italia.

Mi respiración se agitó al ver la entrada de mi casa. Entré, sin ánimo de ningún tipo. Los nervios me carcomían por dentro. Abrí con lentitud la puerta, y vi a Luke hablar con Sango animadamente.

_No se están peleando_, pensé.

–Hola–dije tímidamente, temiendo lo peor.

– ¡Adivina!–chilló mi castaña– ¡Aprobamos el examen! ¡Iremos a la universidad de Tokio!

Sonreí falsamente.

–Luke… yo…

–No me digas nada, Kagome–interrumpió, cabizbajo–Te entiendo.

– ¿De qué me perdí?–inquirió Sango.

Los tres nos sentamos en el sofá. Luke no paraba de mirar el suelo de cerámica, como si fuera la cosa más interesante en este mundo. Tratando de ignorar lo que venía a continuación. Iba a ser difícil, después de todo… aún le guardaba cierto cariño al adonis que tenía a mi lado.

Luke contó con voz débil todo lo que había ocurrido. Cómo se enamoró de mí, como creyó que yo era un ángel y no una chica de intercambio… cómo se le hizo inevitable desear ver mi sonrisa a diario. Y yo me sentí morir.

Luego, pasó a relatar la pelea de minutos antes. Sango se tapó disimuladamente la boca con su mano, ahogando un grito. Yo bajé la mirada, y una lágrima se escapó y cayó por mi mentón. Sólo de recordar a Inuyasha inconsciente en mis piernas, con varios moretones… se me oprimió el pecho.

– Luke… No puedo creerlo–comentó la castaña conmocionada– ¿Cómo pudiste hacer…?

–Encontré a Kagome llorando–interrumpió– Y de inmediato pensé que él la había hecho llorar y yo…

–Eso está en el pasado–susurré–Tú no tienes la culpa.

–Kagome, ¿Cómo está?

A Sango se le notaba la preocupación por Inuyasha en su voz.

–Sólo estaba bajo de energías–comenté.

Luke aún no me dirigía la mirada, ni a mí ni a Sango.

–Luke, sabes que yo te quiero–empecé, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–Ese es el problema, _cara_–pronunció con ironía–; tú me quieres, pero yo te amo.

Mi pecho dolió con una punzada.

–Pero yo…

–No me expliques nada, no hay necesidad.

–Luke, ¿De qué hablas?

–Siempre supe que tú lo seguías amando, aunque quise creer que no era así.

Se levantó, buscó sus maletas y llegó a la puerta.

–Perdóname por atarte a mí–susurró.

Antes de que yo pudiera formular algún comentario coherente, Lucas ya había salido de mi casa. Ahogué un sollozo, mientras tapaba mi rostro con mis manos, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que parecían ríos. Sango se acercó más a mí, y me abrazó; dándome consuelo. Ella sabía como me sentía en esos momentos, pero el sonido de la voz de mi madre me alertó. Tensándome al instante.

– ¡Cielo! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

–Mamá yo…

–Las dejaré solas–comentó Sango levantándose, le halé el brazo para que se volviera a sentar.

–Necesito que te quedes aquí.

Sango asintió, comprendiendo.

– ¿Qué te ocurre, hija? ¿Por qué lloras?

–Luke se fue, mamá.

– ¿Irse? ¿Adónde?

Un sollozo se escapó de mi garganta.

–Regresó a Italia, supongo–contestó Sango.

– ¿Por qué?

Tragué duro. Decirle a mi madre que Luke se había ido porque no soportaba la idea de que yo siguiera sintiendo aquellas emociones que creía olvidadas por Inuyasha, no iba a ser nada agradable. Y tampoco tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría. Tengo la mínima esperanza de que lo tome bien, tal y como lo hizo la madre de Inuyasha.

–Porque yo… sigo enamorada de Inuyasha.

Mi madre me miró con asombro.

–Pero, cariño, ¿No decías odiarlo?

– ¡No lo sé, mamá! ¡No sé cuándo comencé a amarlo!–sollocé– ¡Fue por eso que fui a Italia!

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Inuyasha en todo esto?

–Fuimos novios hace tres años–expliqué con un nudo en la garganta.

Sango me apretó la mano, en señal de ánimo. Mi madre me dirigía una mirada llena de confusión y de curiosidad.

–Y… él me amaba y yo a él–mi voz se quebró–Pero… la noche antes del viaje a Italia… yo…

Un gemido salió de mis labios al recordarlo, el dolor ahogaba todas las palabras que yo quería decir.

– Kagome Higurashi, no me dirás que tú e Inuyasha…

– ¡No!–sollocé de nuevo– ¡Jamás, mamá!

–Continúa, cielo.

–Habíamos quedado de vernos en un café… y cuando llegué allí…

–Él estaba con Kikyo–terminó Sango por mí, al ver que no podía seguir.

Mi madre corrió a abrazarme, al ver como los sollozos aumentaban en ves de disminuir.

–Cariño, ¿Fue por eso?

Asentí.

–Yo pensé que estando lejos de él… lo olvidaría y él sería feliz con Kikyo… sin embargo…

–Cuando volvimos él estaba en el aeropuerto esperándola–siguió Sango–Y él le confesó que aún la ama…

Ambas me mantenían en un abrazo, mientras mi respiración agitada se iba regulando. Las lágrimas dejaron de salir, y el dolor que minutos antes había sentido desapareció. La paz inundó mi ser y mi alma, y en mucho tiempo, me permití sonreír con sinceridad.

Mamá lo tomó mejor de lo que pensé, e incluso me dijo que por qué no se lo dijimos antes. Yo solo solté un suspiro. Era cierto, debía ir a ver como se encontraba Inuyasha. Le había hecho daño a Luke, a pesar de que me juré no hacerlo pasar lo que yo sufrí… pero no era mi intención. Los sentimientos que creí totalmente enterrados, renacieron al ver los ojos ambarinos de él.

–Cielo, ¿Por qué no vas?

–Tengo miedo–confesé.

–No temas, estoy segura de que él te perdonará–sonrió Sango.

–Acompáñame–rogué.

Sango asintió, tomó nuestros abrigos y nos despedimos de mi madre mientras salíamos por la puerta.

Ojalá que logre perdonarme… y que su amor siga intacto.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado.<p>

Gracias por sus reviews, esperamos seguir contando con ellos en nuestros próximos proyectos.

Cuídense.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	21. Encajando piezas

Ya llegamos al final de esta historia. Fue u placer para nosotras el haber compartido esta historia con ustedes.

Sí quieren epílogo, ya saben ^^ solo díganlo.

Ya todos saben que Rumiko Takahashi se negó a regalarnos a Inuyasha y co. Así que no son nuestros (muy a nuestro pesar). Solamente utilizamos los personajes para darle vida a esta historia.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20:<strong>

**Encajando las piezas**

Un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me despertó del letargo que tenía encima. Me encontraba curiosamente en mi casa y la verdad no sé como demonios llegué aquí. Mi cabeza dolía montones, y cuando pude enfocar bien mi vista, noté la preocupante mirada de mi madre encima. Sesshomaru me miraba con desdén desde la cocina. Me senté en mi lugar, que supuse era el sofá. Agarré con fuerza mi cabeza, todo me daba vueltas. Y mi cuerpo dolía en demasía.

–Gracias al cielo estás bien–chilló mi madre.

– ¿Qué sucedió?–pregunté en un susurro.

–Me encontré a Kagome en el parque de enfrente–respondió fríamente mi hermano.

–Oh, cierto.

Los recuerdos de la pelea con Lucas me cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la espalda. No me defendí por miedo a que Kagome me odiara por lastimarlo. Él me hizo añicos a espaldas de Kagome, y creo que a ella no le importó. Una tristeza embargó mi corazón, haciendo que un escozor se sintiera en mis ojos. Respiré hondo. No derramaría más lágrimas por una mujer que, a fin de cuentas, ya no me ama. O quizá nunca me amó.

–Ve y descansa a tu habitación–pidió con voz dulce mi madre–Lo mejor será que repongas energías.

Asentí y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Me encerré, y no fui capaz de apartar los recuerdos de Kagome y yo hace tres años en cuanto la soledad invadió el lugar. Me es imposible apartar los buenos recuerdos que tengo de nosotros dos… ¿Será posible que Kagome fingiera todo ese tiempo? ¿Fue capaz de fingir amarme?

–Mierda–susurré–No pudiste haberme engañado ¿o sí?

–Obvio que no te engañé.

Miré a la dueña de la melodiosa y dulce voz que se había robado mi corazón. Tenía un semblante triste y atormentado, sus ojos rojos e hinchados me indicaron que había estado llorando. Me sentí culpable al ser la razón de su llanto.

–Deberías haberte quedado con tu novio–soné más enfadado de lo que pretendía.

–Eso hago–contestó.

Volví mi vista, siendo incapaz de mirarla a los ojos. Sonaba tan sincera, tan honesta… tan firme. Pero no podía confiar, después de todo, ella aún tiene al maldito italiano.

–Mírame, Inuyasha–pidió– Al menos… mírame una última vez.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste hace tres años?

–Porque pensé que amabas a Kikyo… y quería dejarlos ser felices.

–Kagome, sigues siendo una niña tonta e inmadura–comenté fríamente.

Escuché un quejido salir de los labios de ella, y la observé por el rabillo del ojo; se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, tratando de retener las palabras que quería decirme, y su almendrada mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, ocultando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

–Y tú sigues siendo el idiota petulante y grosero del que me enamoré cuando tenía diez años.

Alcé mi vista con incredulidad.

–Fui una estúpida al creer que realmente me amabas.

Dio media vuelta, decidida a irse… pero la detuve.

–Suéltame, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

–Sí, si que tienes.

La volteé y la besé con violencia. Con necesidad. Con amor. Con frenesí. Necesitaba sentir que ella me seguía amando, que seguía siendo mía. Que sentía lo mismo que yo. Al principio se resistió, pero luego comenzó a mover sus adictivos y finos labios sobre los míos en un delicado ritmo. Era un beso muy distinto a los que en algún momento compartimos. Nos separamos por la falta de ese gas tan necesario para vivir: oxígeno.

–Deja que me vaya, tú no me amas–bajó la mirada.

La tomé del mentón y la obligué a verme. Sus orbes chocolates se comenzaron a cristalizar, luego… la primera lágrima rodó libremente por su mejilla. El corazón se me estrujó al verla llorar. La abracé con fuerza, queriendo detener las lágrimas que ya parecían riachuelos en su hermoso rostro. La escuché sollozar, y se me partió el alma.

–Perdóname por irme–escuché–Sólo quería escapar de la realidad y… y…

–Shh–la callé suavemente, mientras acariciaba sus largos y sedosos cabellos ébano–No me interesan explicaciones.

Sentí como poco a poco su respiración se calmaba.

–Luke se fue–comentó, mientras alzaba la mirada y la clavaba en la mía.

No respondí. Estaba más concentrado en mirar los pequeños cambios que había sufrido mi pequeña en esos tres años donde ni siquiera pude escuchar su hermosa voz. Sus facciones, aún más delicadas que antes, eran las de una mujer hecha y derecha, aunque aún conservaban cierta inocencia y reflejaban un poco de inmadurez. Su cabello estaba más largo, más sedoso, más… hermoso. Sus ojos tenían un brillo de perspicacia que antes no llevaban, y se veían aún más profundos y expresivos que hace tres años. Estaba notablemente más alta, y su esbelta figura se notaba más bajo sus jeans y su camisa holgada.

– ¿Adónde?

–Creo que a Italia–resumió.

Callé por un momento. La guié hasta mi cama, donde nos sentamos uno frente al otro… Sin poder pronunciar palabra.

– ¿Qué sucedió realmente ese día?–inquirió bajito.

–Kikyo ya te lo…

–Quiero escuchar tu versión.

Tragué duro.

–No es necesario, ya sabes lo esencial.

Me frunció el ceño, infló sus mejillas e hizo un puchero.

-Kag, no eres una nena de cinco años para que hagas berrinche–dije un tanto divertido.

Y ahí estaba la Kagome de catorce años, no la de diecisiete.

–Y tú no eres un adulto, tienes… diecinueve años, Inuyasha–recalcó con enfado.

–Pero yo no estoy haciendo pucheros.

–Pero yo sí.

Me reí.

–Sólo eso quiero saber… Sólo necesito saberlo.

Tuve el atrevimiento de acostarme en la cama, poniendo mi cabeza en sus piernas. Esperé, temeroso, a que ella me replicara o incluso me quitara del lugar, pero eso nunca sucedió. Comenzó a acariciar con suavidad mis cabellos, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar.

–Te esperé en ese café–comenté–Pero al ver que te tardabas, fui a mirar algunas cadenitas y pulseras… Quería darte una de regalo de navidad.

La miré, esperando alguna reacción de ella, pero seguía exactamente igual.

–Sentí que alguien me abrazó, y me volteé–continué–Dispuesto a regañar a Kikyo por llegar ahí… Pero…

– ¿Pero?–repitió en voz baja.

–Pero llevaba puesta la ropa que Miroku te había regalado… Incluso… se había peinado como tú.

No volvió a pronunciar palabra.

–La notaba distinta, me decía que esa no podías ser tú… pero luego creí que era porque no irías a Italia.

Más silencio.

–Luego me besó –comenté–Y ahí me di cuenta de que realmente… no podías ser tú, y si eras tú… había algo que te preocupaba, pero lo dejé pasar.

Se acercó a mi rostro, y rozó sus labios con los míos… Para luego apartarse. Un gruñido brotó de mi garganta, y o pude reprimir su sonido.

–Fuiste un idiota… y yo una ciega–respondió.

Le sonreí.

–Ambos fuimos ciegos, pero lo que importa… es que te amo.

Me devolvió la sonrisa. Me levanté del cómodo lugar de sus piernas y me acerqué a sus labios. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué más a mi cuerpo. Al rozar nuestros labios, la oí soltar un suspiro. Seguí con el juego de roces, hasta que al fin iba a sellar nuestros labios.

– ¿Cómo va…?

Nos separamos asustados, y miramos a la responsable con el ceño fruncido.

–Perdón–murmuró–Se estaban tardando mucho e Izayoi me mandó a buscarlos. No era mi intención interrumpirlos.

– ¿Están bien?–se escuchó la voz de mi madre.

Luego, vimos a mi madre asomarse a mi habitación. Le sonrió cálidamente a Kagome, y a mi me miró con duda. Sesshomaru apareció tras ella, y nos observó detenidamente a los dos.

– ¿Ya se arreglaron?

–No es de tu incumbencia–le respondí.

–Si, Sessho–sonrió Kagome, la miré con un tic en el ojo derecho–Ya estamos… juntos… de nuevo.

Mi mirada llena de enfado, se tornó dudosa y emocionada. ¿En serio Kagome quería volver conmigo?

–Espero que esta vez no metan la pata.

–Gracias por el apoyo, Sango–replicó mi Kagome con sarcasmo.

Sango se acercó a nosotros y nos abrazó con fuerza. Besó los cabellos de Kagome, y e pellizcó un brazo.

–Auch–me quejé.

–La próxima vez que Kagome deba irse del país por tu culpa, cabezota, soy yo la que te haré pagar y no Luke ¿Entiendes?

–Eso no pasará–dije sonriendo.

Kagome me abrazó.

–Te amo, pequeña–murmuré.

–Y yo a ti–respondió.

Mamá chilló con emoción. Sango nos sonrió, y Sesshomaru… esbozó una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

Al final, encajaron las piezas. Y ahora, no me importa más que estar con Kagome lo que me resta de vida.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia.<p>

Quizá tengamos algún otro proyecto pronto, pero no es seguro.

Gracias por sus reviews, esperamos seguir contando con ellos en nuestros próximos proyectos.

Cuídense.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	22. Epílogo

Acá está el epílogo. Esperamos que sea de su agrado, y estaremos trabajando en un posible futuro proyecto juntas.

Gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia, este último cap va dedicado a todas ustedes, chicas.

Ya todos saben que Rumiko Takahashi se negó a regalarnos a Inuyasha y co. Así que no son nuestros (muy a nuestro pesar). Solamente utilizamos los personajes para darle vida a esta historia.

Historia hecha sin fines de lucro.

_**N**at y **T**iff_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_…4 años después…_

–Higurashi Kagome–llamaron.

La aludida se levantó, sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que adornaba su fino y bello rostro. Volvió su vista hacia atrás, donde su madre, su hermano, su novio, su cuñado y sus suegros, la apoyaban. Su amiga se encontraba en las sillas, esperando que la llamaran. Estrechó la mano de todos sus profesores, y recibió el diploma con gusto. Se despidió por última vez, y luego se dirigió a su silla, esperando a que la ceremonia terminara.

Su vista no se despegó ni un momento de ella en cuanto la llamaron y ella se levantó de su asiento. Se veía radiante, hermosa, feliz… Le alegraba en demasía verla superarse. Vio que tomaba su título con gran felicidad y emoción, y luego volvía a su asiento. Y pensar que su historia había comenzado ya siete años atrás.

–Hoy se ve hermosa, ¿cierto?–inquirió Miroku.

–Demasiado–concordó.

–Hablo de Sango, idiota.

–Y yo de Kagome–replicó.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, embelesados por la belleza de las chicas a las que acompañaban en aquella ceremonia tan importante. Las dos chicas se veían hermosas, cada una con su vestido y su cabello suelto. No cabía duda de que las amaban, y no porque eran bellas, sino… por ser ellas mismas.

–Felicidades, pequeña–felicitó abrazándola.

–Ya soy oficialmente una…

–Hermosa arquitecta–interrumpió el joven.

–No sigas–pidió sonrojada.

La abrazó con más fuerza, queriendo expresarle lo mucho que le alegraba que ya se graduara.

–Ya tienes un puesto en la empresa, Kagome–elogió su suegro.

La chica se sonrojó. Había conocido al padre de Inuyasha unos meses atrás, ya que había ido de viaje hacía ya muchos años. Se llevaban de maravilla, e incluso la trataba como si realmente fuera su hija.

–Gracias, señor Taisho–sonrió.

–Cielo, no puedo creer que…

–No llores, mamá–rogó.

La señora se echó a llorar, mientras su hija trataba de consolarla. ¿Así iba a ser cada vez que lograra algo? ¡No quería ni saber como se pondría en su boda! ¡O cuando tuviera a su primer hijo! Sacudió su cabeza, y luego miró a su cuñado hablando amenamente con una chica de cabellos ébanos cortos, amarrados en un moño.

Volteó a ver a su novio, quien hablaba con una chica rubia y de gran parte delantera. Se disculpó con su madre, y fue directamente hacia él. Con la sonrisa más fingida que encontró, saludó a la chica que le sonreía con coquetería a su novio. Y él, le devolvía la sonrisa con galantería.

– ¿Nos vamos, **amor**?–enfatizó la última palabra.

– ¿Ahora dejas que cualquiera te diga así?–replicó la rubia, mirando con indignación a Kagome.

–No, sólo a mi novia.

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos, y miró a Kagome sin entender ni una palabra. Sonrojada por la vergüenza, pasó a la par de la azabache con la mirada gacha, mientras se alejaba de la pareja. Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, y su novia lo miró sin entender.

–Me encanta verte celosa–comentó.

Le frunció el ceño.

–Y yo adoro ver que coqueteas con otras tipas–rezongó con sarcasmo.

–Señora Higurashi–llamó el ambarino– ¿Puedo robarme a su hija, y la devuelvo en la tarde?

Kagome miró a su madre, que solamente sonrió.

–Róbatela todo el día, si quieres.

La aludida dejó caer su quijada, sorprendida por el comentario de su madre. ¿La dejaba así, tan fácil? Ok, ya tenía veintiún años y era (obviamente) mayor de edad, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera tan… indiferente cuando de Inuyasha se trataba. Su novio le tomó la mano y la instó a caminar, a lo cual obedeció por inercia.

Se subieron al auto, y Kagome pudo ver en su reloj que eran las dos y treinta de la tarde. La ceremonia había terminado algo tarde, pero ya no importaba. Ya era una arquitecta. Ya tenía un trabajo en la empresa de Inuyasha. Ya lo tenía a él. Ya era feliz.

– ¿Qué tanto piensas?

–En ti, en mí, en Luke… en Kikyo…

–Ahora que la nombras, ¿Sabes cómo le fue en la pasarela?

Negó con la cabeza. Era cierto, no sabía absolutamente nada de su hermana desde que se fue a China para participar como modelo en una pasarela para la nueva colección de verano de una reconocida diseñadora. A fin de cuentas, terminaron soportándose. La extrañaba un poco, lo admitía, después de todo, en los últimos años se unieron mucho.

–Ni idea, no sé si habrá llamado a mamá.

–Bien, llegamos–avisó.

Kagome observó con detalle el lujoso restaurant en el que se encontraba, y descubrió cierto parecido con un lugar.

– ¿Inuyasha, este no es…?

–Sí, es el restaurant al que te había traído el día que te escapaste de mi clase para irte con Koga–afirmó–Ese mismo día te confesé que te amaba y tú…

–Y yo también.

Ambos sonrieron. Se tomaron de las manos y entraron al dichoso lugar. Las decoraciones eran hermosas, y había meseros por doquier… Parecía digno de una princesa. Escuchó al ambarino decir que tenían una reservación, mesa para dos. El hombre que los atendía asintió, y los guió hasta dicho lugar.

Se sentaron y miraron el menú. Kagome se decidió por un _Fetuchini Carbonara_, mientras su novio pedía el ya conocido ramen. Su pedido llegó con rapidez, así que comenzaron a comer en tranquilidad.

* * *

><p>– ¿Crees que lo haga?–inquirió.<p>

–Debe hacerlo, Miroku–replicó–Si no lo hace, te juro que lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

–No deben presionarlo, Sango–apareció una tercera voz–A fin de cuentas, él sabe cuando es el momento indicado.

–No lo defiendas, Kikyo–se quejó.

–No creo que sea muy cómodo lo que vaya a hacer–interfirió el de ojos zafiros.

–Tienes razón–confirmaron las dos mujeres en un suspiro.

–Kagome se alegrará de ver que regresaste, Kikyo–comentó Sango.

La aludida sólo sonrió. Al principio había detestado a su hermana por el simple hecho de ganarse el corazón de su amado, pero con el tiempo aprendió que Inuyasha no era para ella. Y si su hermana era feliz con Inuyasha, ella lo sería sin él. Sólo por ella. La había extrañado montones en su estadía en China, pero su consuelo era saber que Inuyasha estaba a su lado, y la protegería si algo llegaba a sucederle.

* * *

><p>–Kagome, yo… quería pedirte algo–murmuró con nervios.<p>

La azabache sintió que su corazón se llenaba de emoción y comenzaba a latir con desenfreno. Pero fingió indiferencia, no quería ilusionarse y que luego no fuera lo que ella esperaba.

–Yo… este… quería… pedirte…

–Ajá…

–Que… ya sabes… si… tú… eh… querías…

Lo notó sonrojarse, y no pudo evitar enternecerse.

–Ya sabes… eh…

–No te entiendo ni una palabra–mintió.

Lo haría sufrir.

–Kagome Higurashi–se levantó de su asiento, se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó la mano, mientras sacaba una cajita de color negro y la abría– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Los ojos de la azabache se llenaron de lágrimas, y le nublaron la vista.

–Sé que quizá fui un idiota, y que a veces no me soportas y también que te molesto mucho, pero te amo ¿sabes?

Ella asintió.

–Y fui tan feliz al escucharte decir que también me amabas hace siete años, y lo seguimos haciendo ¿verdad?

Asintió nuevamente, mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos.

– ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa, por favor?

Kagome lo miró con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, y se dio cuenta de que todos en el restaurant los miraban expectantes. La azabache clavó su mirada chocolate en la miel de él, y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba más de lo que pensaba. Asintió con emoción y lo abrazó con fuerza, guindándose de su fuerte cuello.

–Sí, sí ¡Claro que sí!–dijo mientras lo abrazaba– ¡Claro que me casaré contigo!

Él la abrazó por la cintura, y llenó su mejilla de dulces besos.

–Me haz hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, Kagome–susurró en su oído.

* * *

><p>– ¿No han venido?–inquirió la señora, asomándose a la sala.<p>

–No, mamá.

–Estoy segura de que el pendejo de Inuyasha se…

– ¿Qué yo qué?–preguntó el aludido, mientras entraba con Kagome de la mano.

Todos volvieron la vista a la mano de ambos, buscando lo que estuvieron anhelando todo ese tiempo. Sango y Kikyo se miraron, y asintieron.

– ¡Kyyaa! ¡Te vas a casar!–chillaron, mientras abrazaban a Kagome.

– ¡Kikyo!–dijo sorprendida– ¡Volviste!

–Jamás me perdería el compromiso de mi hermana–explicó.

– ¿Todos lo sabían?–preguntó, mirando a sus hermanos y a su madre.

–Por supuesto que sí–respondió Sango.

Ella miró con una expresión divertida a Inuyasha, y él solamente le guiñó un ojo.

–Solamente pongo una condición–habló por fin Miroku–Nada de sobrinos, por favor.

Kagome, sonrojada y todo, le frunció el ceño.

–Y yo que esperaba que nos dieras un sobrino, Miroku–replicó Kikyo.

El hombre solamente frunció el ceño, mientras Sango la reprochaba con la mirada.

–Bien, ahora tenemos una boda que planear y…

¡Riiiiiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiing!

El teléfono sonó. La señora Higurashi lo atendió, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

–Claro, claro–miró a su hija–Kagome, es para ti.

Ella, un poco desconfiada, tomó el teléfono que le tendía su madre. Pero su corazón dejó de latir al escuchar la voz de quien se trataba.

–_ ¿Cómo estás, cara?_

– ¡Luke!–chilló– ¿Cómo estás tú?

–_Bien, ahora mejor que escucho tu voz_–comentó riendo–_Un pajarito me contó que estás comprometida, ¿es cierto?_

Al escuchar la pregunta, miró instintivamente a Sango.

–Sango te contó, ¿cierto?

–_Eres adivina, cara_–rió el italiano–_Pero dime, ¿es verdad?_

–Sí, oficialmente estoy comprometida.

–_Me alegro_–comentó–_Yo también lo estoy._

– ¿QUÉ TÚ QUÉ?_–_exclamó.

–_Te enviaré una carta con los detalles, cara_–interrumpió–_Y espero que me invites a tu boda_.

–Claro que sí–respondió–Te enviaré una invitación, cuando estén listas.

–_La esperaré ansioso_.

Y así terminó la conversación.

–Sango, eres una chismosa–reclamó la azabache.

–Luke me pidió decirle todo lo que sucedía acá–se excusó.

–Bueno, me parece excelente que sigan siendo amigos a pesar de… ya sabes–comentó Kikyo.

–Sí, tienes razón–concordó Inuyasha, acercándose a Kagome–Pero él aprendió que tu hermana es sólo mía.

Todos en la sala rieron.

Era increíble todo lo que tuvo que pasar para estar finalmente con el hombre que siempre amó, pero eso ya no importaba mucho. Lo único que quería era envejecer junto a él, viendo a sus hijos crecer. Al lado de su hermana, a quien ya le había perdonado todo el daño que mutuamente se hicieron.

Ahora era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

><p>Ojalá les haya gustado. Esto va por todas ustedes, queridas lectoras.<p>

Cuídense mucho. Las queremos.

Cuídense.

_**T**iff y **N**at._


	23. Nota

Perdón si las hemos ilusionado :) Pero si han llegado hasta esta pequeña nota, les agradecemos que tomen el tiempo de leerla.

Ambas, Tiff y Nat, si las dos juntas, hemos estado pensando en hacer una posible secuela de esta historia ;) Pero no la haríamos sin saber qué les parece a ustedes la idea.

A ninguna le molesta la idea de ponerse a trabajar en un posible fic para continuar esta, nuestra primera historia juntas.

Así que... ¿Quieren secuela?

Sí así es, pueden dejarnos review acá, donde ambas lo vemos... o mandarle un PM a Nat, que es la que se conecta más seguido a la página.

También no les prometemos si decidimos hacer la secuela publicarla pronto, ya que Nat tiene dos proyectos en proceso... Y Tiff muy poca imaginación, sin contar que mañana ambas entramos a clases.

Agradecemos su tiempo al leer esta pequeña notita :D

Cuídense y de nuevo mil gracias por hacernos llegar a los 100 reviews.

Bye.

_**N**at y **T**iff_


End file.
